No Regrets
by nothingsnobody
Summary: New town, new people, as if 2f2f never happened. VinceOFC fic. CHAPTER 27 IS UP 030907!
1. The Store

**A/N: **This is my 1st fic, please review. Constructive criticism welcome, please no flames.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from TFATF, other OC's are figments of my imagination, I do own them.

_ 1 The Store_

She woke up to the sound of her clock radio, groaning, Mazzy sat up before turning it off. She grabbed her glasses off her night stand, placing them on her nose, she made her way to the bathroom to start the routine that began 2 days earlier… contacts in, teeth brushed, and showered. She let her pit bull Snickers out for his morning potty break while she brushed her hair. She dressed in an olive green tank top, baggy cargo camo shorts and tennis shoes.

_Another long, hot day, _she thought as she threw her coppery, shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail. She let Snickers back in the house indulged her dog with a little one and one time before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

She'd been on a crew responsible for putting together the new tractor supply/feed store in the small town where she lived. The first two days were hell, unloading trucks, setting up the fixtures, dealing with the person who was overseeing the project's bullshit. _What's his name…. Oh yeah, Toby, _she thought.

The one glimmer of hope was her cherished smoke breaks, there were two guys and a girl she'd met and began hanging out with, not long after they'd all started work.

Leon was one of them- nice looking guy with piercing green eyes.

Brian was the other guy- pretty boy with sky blue eyes that put her own baby blues to shame.

Then there was Letty, who, like herself, didn't say a whole lot. Letty looked like a hard bitch, but the few times they'd spoken she was nice.

When Mazzy pulled into the parking lot, she saw Leon's yellow skyline. She'd looked forward to listening to them talk. The three of them seemed to know a LOT about cars, which was why Mazzy kept her mouth shut, she knew nothing about cars… the only reason she knew what Leon drove was because she'd over heard them talking about it.

Mazzy parked on the driver's side, and rolled down her window, Leon did the same.

"Hey Mazzy, what's up?" He asked.

Mazzy yawned, "Still wakin' up, man." She leaned forward to look around Leon and waved to Brian and Letty, the three usually rode in together.

"Wonder what that old fucker has in store for us today." Letty said to no one in particular.

Leon, Brian, and Mazzy shrugged and began getting out of their vehicles. Mazzy yawned again, the action not going unnoticed.

"Girl, you need to quit that, it's contagious," Brian told her, stifling one of his own.

They walked into the store and filled out their time cards, they also had to write their names on generic 'hello, my name is…' type nametags that worked wonders with the amount of people working there. The foursome were always taking steps to "personalize" them. Letty had drawn a cat face on hers, Brian a star, Leon a basketball, Mazzy made her 'a' the anarchy A.

While they were busy setting up the fixtures and counting holes to where the shelves were to be placed, Mazzy kept to herself, until she and Letty were partnered up. Then they were busy deciding that Toby indeed had something up his ass and tried to figure out what it might be and how far up his ass it was.

On the first break of the day, Leon started asking her questions. "How long have you lived here?" He asked.

Mazzy shrugged and took a drink of her grape Gatorade, "Bout a year and a half. You?"

"Few months," Brian answered.

"Bored yet?" Mazzy asked with a smile.

Letty rolled her eyes, "You might say that."

Brian lit up a cigarette- a habit that he'd once left behind, but had picked up since they'd fled L.A., "What do you do for fun here?"

Mazzy laughed, "I'm the wrong person to be askin'." She thought for a moment, "swim, go to the beach, drink, dance."

Leon looked at her, "What do you drink?"

"Margaritas, Tequila, whiskey…" Mazzy named off.

"No Corona!" Letty asked, wide eyed.

"I dunno-I don't drink beer, my bro drinks Bud Light I guess. I'm the only one who can half way keep up with him when we drink hard liquor together tho."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Leon asked.

Letty shot Leon a look that asked 'what the hell are you doing?'

Mazzy eyed him suspiciously, "Noooo…. Why?" She drawled.

Leon shrugged, "Just wonderin'."

Mazzy raised an eyebrow that clearly showed she didn't believe him "Uh-huh. So, what brought ya'll to this sleepy little town?"

Brian shrugged, "New place, away from the city… away from the bullshit."

Mazzy stood up and brushed the dust from her ass, "Well I'm gonna go sit my ass back in the A/C," she told them.

Letty smacked Leon's arm after Mazzy had gone inside, "What the fuck was that!"

"Ow! Damn-just a question," Leon answered, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah right," she said shortly.

"What? I thought-you know, maybe V would -"

"Maybe V would WHAT Leon?" Letty interrupted.

"I dunno, maybe it's time for him to… ya know… move on?"

Brian looked at Leon, "From Mia?"

Leon nodded. "I know you guys have been civilized since you pretty much saved his life and all. I know ya aren't ever gonna be best friends or nothin'- but he's still hung up on her."

Letty nodded, as she understood what he was getting at. "Yeah, 'cuz he's gettin' on Dom's nerves how he's always mopin' around and it's gotta be puttin' a strain on you and Mia."

Brian nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, it's hard sometimes. That's why we want our own place."

"So…" Letty started, "did you have something in mind?" She asked Leon.

Leon shook his head, "I'll think of something." He said, getting up and offering Letty a hand, which she took, and stood next to him.

Letty looked at Brian, "Break's over Bri, you comin'?"

Brian stood slowly, wheels in his head turning. Maybe Leon was right if Vince liked Mazzy, Vince could finally move on, and leave him and Mia alone.


	2. Good Ideas

The rest of the morning went by in pretty much the same manner. For lunch Leon, Letty, and Brian went home, Mia had sandwiches ready when they walked through the door, she was greeted with a small kiss on the lips from Brian.

Letty grabbed her sandwich and a soda from the fridge, linked her arm in Mia's and pulled along saying they needed to talk.

"There's this girl at work, who Leon thinks may take Vince's mind off you," Letty told her once they were up in her and Dom's room.

Mia's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Letty nodded and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Great- but, will she go for him?"

Letty shrugged, "I dunno- could you send him up to the store?" Letty snapped her fingers; a light bulb had just turned on in her head. "Ok… got it. We usually take our last break around 2:30. Send him up to the store with some water, we'll see how they react then."

By the time the last break came around, they were waiting on the last truck to arrive.

Standing in the parking lot, one of the other girls had the stereo of her truck on, playing some country music. Mazzy started making fun of it, linking her arm in Letty's and dancing, singing, "Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough" in an overly exaggerated southern accent.

The girl who had the music blaring joined them. During the course of the song they managed to do the Hustle, running man, and wash board.

Vince had pulled up and was standing next to Leon when the song changed on the mix C.D. to something my Snoop Dogg. Vince watched as Mazzy had dropped to a squat on the ground, then straightened her legs straight up, sticking her shapely ass in the air, slowly moving her upper body up, she slapped her hip. Leon watched Vince as he stared at Mazzy's ass and grinned, winking at Letty.

Mazzy turned around and caught Vince staring; she started laughing and turned ten shades of red.

"Hey V, where's the drink's?" Letty asked.

Vince was still eyeing Mazzy up, his upper lip twitched and Letty smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Huh?"

"Drinks?"

He turned to Letty and jerked his thumb to his car, "In the cooler."

Letty stopped by Mazzy; "You want something cold to drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Mazzy answered as she paid Vince's body the same attention as he had to hers, good looking guy, rough around the edges, dark brown hair, full beard, dark blue eyes, and tall. She watched his ass as he walked to his car. _Good gods_ was all she could think.

This did not escape Letty's radar, and she watched Mazzy with a smile as they followed Vince to his car. Vince popped the trunk and opened the cooler. "V. This is Mazzy, Mazzy, this is Vince-V. " Letty introduced as she handed Mazzy a bottle of ice cold water.

When Mazzy shook Vince's hand, she noticed scars on his forearm and tried not to stare, instead, she looked him in the eyes, "Nice to meet you Vince."

The fact that Mazzy had noticed the scars was not overlooked by Vince, and he cut the handshake short, "Nice to meet you too. "

Mazzy took a long drink of the water and looked at Vince again, "Thanks for the water, man- it's never tasted so good."

Vince shrugged, "Mia sent me."

Mazzy tried not to look disappointed as she said, "Well, you'll have to thank her for me," before walking away.

Leon saw the look Mazzy had tried so hard to hide with a smile. Letty saw it too.

Brian had been standing nearby and rolled his eyes. He knew Vince was still holding out hope that some day Mia would "see the light" as he'd put it to him once.

Vince watched the fair skinned girl walk away, that's when he saw she had some kind of tattoo poking out of the top of her tank top.

"One of them for me?" Brian asked.

Vince looked at him, "Yeah."

As Brian grabbed a bottle out of the cooler, Vince was back to staring at Mazzy, she'd just lit a cigarette and was sitting against the building in the shade.

"Cute, ain't she?" Brian prodded.

Vince huffed, "Well, she's no Mia." To him, Mia was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Mazzy was cute, had a very nice ass, but still not Mia.

Brian shrugged, "And _that_, Vince, is why you're going to be a lonely, bitter, old man one day."

Vince turned toward Brian, his stance becoming that of a fighter, "Well why the hell do you care? You got Mia."

Brian took a step back, not wanting anything started at this new job. "And maybe you should move on."

Letty sensed the tension and poked Vince in the ribs, "Dawg, I think she's diggin' on ya."

Vince forgot about Brian for a minute and covered his side. "Stop Let, that tickles," he said with a grin. "You think so?" He asked, returning his gaze to Mazzy, Leon had taken a seat next to her in the shade.

"Dude, I saw the way she checked ya out."

"Friend of yours?" Mazzy inquired looking at Leon as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, known him for years." He watched her take a drag from her cigarette, "I didn't know you smoked."

"Once in awhile, I've been trying to quit- as you can see, it's going well."

Leon gave her a lopsided grin, "Mia's Brian's girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Mia- who sent V with the water. She's also Dom's sister."

"Dom?"

"Letty's boyfriend. We're all living in the same house right now… just like old times, 'cept now there's Brian too."

"Like one big, happy family." Mazzy stated, rather than asked.

"I dunno about happy, but big family- yes." He looked out at Vince and Letty playing around like brother and sister. "He's a good guy, has some issues, but he's a good guy."

"And this pertains to me how?" She asked as the truck they'd been waiting on pulled in.

Leon looked up at her when she stood, _shit_, he thought. Had he looked too much into her checking Vince out?

Mazzy finished her water, "Think he's got anymore?"

Leon shrugged, "I dunno."

Vince stopped horse playing with Letty as soon as he saw Mazzy walking in his direction.

Letty stifled a grin and her and Brian walked back towards Leon and the store to watch.

Mazzy walked up to him, bold move on her part, she usually watched new people before conversing with them.

"Vince?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I was, erm, wondering if you had anymore, uh, water?" _Fuck, why? Why are you nervous NOW? _She asked herself.

Vince just looked at her for a minute, as if trying to comprehend what he had just been asked. He blinked a couple times, "I, um, I don't know." He answered, sticking his hand into the ice, feeling for a bottle; he found one, pulled it up and handed it to her.

Mazzy looked at it, her brow furled, "I, uh, don't think I can drink that at work."

Vince glanced at the bottle of Corona he was holding, feeling stupid, "Shit, sorry." He stuck his other hand in and found another bottle, this time a bottle of water, and handed it to her.

Mazzy smiled, "Thanks. I should go-."

"Yeah, see ya 'round," Vince said, closing the trunk, he watched as she jogged up to the door Leon had been holding open for her, once she was inside, he got into his car and pulled away.


	3. Day Off

The rest of the week sucked, they were all tired and hot all the time. The store was opening in two weeks; they didn't expect to have a day off the entire time there were there. 

Mazzy pretty much had the same routine, get up, go to work, come home, eat, play with Snickers, and go to bed. The monotony was enough to drive her insane.

It was a Saturday, almost a week and a half since they'd first started working together, sweating their asses off as usual, Toby told them they could leave at lunch and come back on Monday.

"Holy SHIT!" A now giddy Mazzy giggled to Brian.

"Hey girl, we're gonna have a cook out, you wanna come out?" Letty asked.

"Vince will be there," Leon told her with a smirk. Vince had been up there every day since that first time, bringing water to his friends and Mazzy.

Mazzy turned red; it was something of a game between Brian and Leon to see who could make her blush the most throughout the day. Then there was 'the vein' in her forehead that usually popped out when she was embarrassed as well.

Brian snickered, "Well?"

"Yeah, I'd love to get out of the house for awhile."

"Want me to pick ya up?" Letty offered.

Mazzy shook her head, "Nah, just give me directions."

Letty explained where they lived and also told her to bring a bathing suit… just in case.

Mazzy went home and showered, put on her board shorts that went to her knees with orange flaming skulls going down either side and a black sports bra type bikini top and black and orange camo tank top over her bikini. 

She brushed her hair, deciding to let it down for the rest of the day. She let Snickers out and grabbed a bottle of Crown Royal to put in her car… incase she needed it later. She was nervous as hell, seeing Vince for the first time outside of him bringing drinks to them at the store. 

She put on some music and stretched her body, trying to relax, what she needed was a smoke, so she stepped outside to have one before she left. She let Snickers back into the cool air of the house, put her sunglasses on and got in her car. She followed Letty's directions- which were pretty easy considering they were in such a small town.

She pulled down into the driveway and put her car into first, shutting it off, she looked to the side of the porch, there were two people she immediately didn't recognize, she reached over and took her bottle of Crown in her hand, when her door opened, scaring her.

"Christ, Leon, what was THAT!" Her face flushed.

Leon leaned down. "Just bein' a gentleman," he held up his index finger in Brian's direction.

Brian chuckled.

"What's that all about?" Mia wanted to know.

Brian shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders. "Just this game," he said, explaining it to her.

Vince walked over to Mazzy as Leon shut her door. "Whatcha got there?" He asked, pointing to her bottle.

Mazzy smiled, "Never know when you'll need something stronger than a Corona."

"V- let her come meet the rest of the team," Letty scolded from the porch.

Mazzy followed the guys onto the porch.

Brian introduced her to Mia. So this is Mia, she thought while shaking her hand politely.

Dom had made his way to the porch and stood behind Letty. "This is Dom," Letty told her.

Mazzy shook his hand, "Mazzy."

Vince eyed Dom, not wanting him to make a move on her, if he did, Vince didn't have a chance in hell, or so he thought.

There was a voice coming from the back of the house, "Where the hell'd everyone go?"

"Front porch, Jesse!" Vince hollered.

Mazzy watched as Jesse, a smiling, tall, lanky kid walked around the side of the house.

Jesse Looked at Mazzy, "You must be Mazzy."

Mazzy grinned and took the hand that was offered, "Yes I am, how'd you know?"

"V said you were a pretty girl with a great smile and reddish blonde hair." He told her innocently, "I'm Jesse."

Mazzy smiled, even tho she tried to hide it, her face turned red again.

Vince had his hand covering his face behind Mazzy, shaking his head. Brian and Leon silently hi-fived each other. "I think he should get five for makin' V cringe like that," Leon said in a low voice to Brian. He folded his arms across his chest. 

"I've never seen V act like this," Leon didn't even try to hide how amused he was by this.

"Well, come on back, grab a beer or somethin'," Dom told her, heading to the back yard, leading Letty with him by the hand.

Mazzy followed them around the house, Jesse walked next to her. "Hey Jesse, you wouldn't happen to have a coke would ya?"

Jesse stopped and turned to look at her, fidgeting as usual, "I don't know, but I'll check." He told her, running into the house.

Mazzy watched him with a small smile, he reminded her of her little brother Caleb. They had the same kind of crazy energy.

They all sat around the picnic table, Mazzy drinking her Crown and coke, everyone else, except Mia, who was drinking a Snapple, had Corona's. They ate the barbecue chicken, and talked.

Mazzy helped clear the table, but Brian and Mia wouldn't let her help with anything else since she was a guest.

"Letty, do ya'll have a pool?" Mazzy asked, sitting with her back against the picnic table.

"No, why?"

"You told me to wear a bathing suit."

Letty laughed, "Yeah, I did. C'mere."

Mazzy followed Letty to the bathroom, "You know Leon and Brian say shit around you to make you blush, right? It's like a game to them."

"Oh is that what they're doing? Fuckers." Mazzy grumbled.

"Yeah, which is why we're gonna get them back." Letty told her with a mischievous grin, and pulled out a bag of water balloons. They began taking turns filling them.

When they each had five, they went out the front door, Mazzy stopped to shed her shirt. They went around the far side of the house that was out of sight from where the guys were sitting at the picnic table.

"Ready?" Letty whispered.

Mazzy gave her an evil grin, "Oh yeah."

They headed out of the shadows; Letty threw the first one and hit an unsuspecting Dom in the back of his baldhead. Mazzy took that as her cue, and whipped one at Leon, catching him in the leg. 

Dom yelled, altho Mazzy didn't hear what because she was laughing. Brian came out of the house to see what the commotion was about. The girls each hit him with balloons at the same time in the chest. The girls started backing up, unloading the rest; Mazzy hit Vince twice, once in the side of the head, the other in the stomach as he was standing.

Mazzy glanced at Letty, pointed to Jesse, "What's he laughing at?"

Letty was laughing and threw her last few in the general direction, she saw one hit Jesse, and another hit Leon as she took off running.

Mazzy threw her last one and didn't stick around to see it hit Jesse, or the confusion on his face as he wondered what he'd done, before she booked it, with four guys chasing them.

Brian caught Letty and swung her to the ground before Dom got to her with a water hose. They had two hoses, one in the front, one in the back, that Mia had insisted on having. 

Dom sprayed her down with the cool water.

Leon caught up with Mazzy first, she was a quick little shit and managed to evade him before he tackled her. "Hey V! I caught her!"

Vince stalked up to them, after they were both on their feet again and grabbed Mazzy around the waist, carrying her to the back yard again.

"Hey Leon!" Mazzy called. When he looked at her, she crossed her forearms into an 'X' and hit her thighs the best she could with Vince's arm in the way and yelled, "Suck it!"

It wasn't until Vince set her back on her feet that he noticed she wasn't wearing her shirt anymore. He could see down the front of her top a bit, and stared for a minute before releasing her. She wasn't stacked, but they were nice.

Mazzy liked the way his strong arms felt around her. She was less than thrilled when he'd released her, so she went to bolt again, because if he was planning on spraying her the way Dom had Letty, she wasn't going quietly. She got two steps before she was hauled back into Vince's chest.

"So, this was pre-meditated, huh? Came prepared?" He asked, she could feel his breath on her ear and it sent chills down her spine. She liked it.

"Maybe," she stated simply, turning her face up towards his, her lips grazing his jaw line.

He turned his face away from hers and let her go, she was off like a shot, still not looking forward to the hose. Too late. Vince caught her, hose in hand and sprayed her down, laughing at her the whole time.

She was laughing too hard to be upset about it. Once Vince had soaked her thoroughly, he put the nozzle down and turned back toward the house.

"Now how's this fair?" Mazzy asked, following him.

"Fair? You guys ambushed us."

"Yeah, but I'm soaked, and you have, what, like the front of your shirt wet?"

Vince turned around to face her, "What's your point?" He asked, more harshly than what was intended and it stung Mazzy a bit, but she brushed it off.

She cocked her head to the side, stepping up to him, "I think I need a hug." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, allowing some of the water to be absorbed by his clothes.

Vince stood there stiffly for a moment, partly from shock before remembering Mia was around somewhere. He pushed Mazzy away and headed towards the house again.

"You're no fun," Mazzy told his retreating form. She took a seat next to Jesse and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. "Does he have a sense of humor?"

"Yeah, he does. He's just- he- he's Vince. He's worried about what Mia would think, ya know?" Jesse tried to explain.

"No, I don't know," Mazzy sighed. "Do you have a smoke?"

Jesse handed her one of his cigarettes and lit it for her. He explained how Vince was slightly obsessed, or at least had been at one time, with Mia. 

"But the fact that he noticed you… that's something. He hasn't been interested in a chick for more than an oil change in years."

Mazzy drained the last of what seemed to be her fifth drink; she was feeling good, tho a bit let down by Vince's behavior.

Letty and Dom had gone up to bed, as did Brian and Mia, shortly after the water fight, it'd apparently left them hot despite the cool water.

Mazzy shivered, her clothes still wet.

"You wanna go inside?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah."

The walked into the house, Jesse grabbed the towel that she wrapped around her waist before walking into the living room, where Leon was playing a video game and Vince was sitting in a corner, playing his guitar quietly.

"Ya'll are a lively bunch," Mazzy stated, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, her back to Vince, watching Leon play his game.

Vince crept up behind Mazzy to take a closer look at her tattoo.

"Take a picture, Vince," Mazzy told him.

Vince had a guilty look on his face, like a little kid being caught stealing cookies before dinner. 

Leon's beer almost came out of his nose and he choked before laughing.

Mazzy looked over her shoulder at Vince, then leaned towards him, her eyes locked on his as he leaned back. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"What is it?" He asked, pointing to her back.

"Dream catcher," she replied, standing up.

Leon paused the game, "Lemme see, I didn't get to see it."

Mazzy sighed and turned her back to him, she grabbed the sides of her shirt and pulled it over her head, keeping it on her arms.

"Jesse, look at this detail!" Leon told him, fascinated by it. "Can I touch it?"

"Are you afraid it'll come off if you do? If you're done back there…?" Mazzy pulled her shirt back over her head. It was time for her to go home, if this was all the excitement there was going to be for the rest of the night, she'd wind up falling asleep. 

She stood and reached for the door, then paused, "Forgot the Crown." She went out the back and grabbed her bottle off the table. She felt a little bad for cutting out so soon, so she went back through the house and was about to exit the front door when she turned back to the trio of guys, "See ya Monday Leon, nice to meet you Jesse."

"Are you sure you should be driving?" Jesse asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You want me to drive ya?" Jesse questioned.

"There isn't anybody else out here, this is Athelstane," Mazzy argued, it wasn't in her to just give in; she HAD to give him a hard time.

"Still, you don't wanna get pulled over, do you?"

"You're not gonna stop are ya Jess?"

Jesse smiled, "Ah, no."

Mazzy nodded, "Ok, kiddo, you can drop me off."

Jesse glanced at Leon, "You wanna come for the ride back?"

Leon looked up, "Only if we take the Skyline."

"Ok!" Jesse said, obviously excited.

Mazzy didn't get it, but whatever. They left Vince sulking on the couch. 


	4. Late Nights

"I think you pissed him off," Jesse told her.

"Oh yeah!" Leon added.

"How?" She asked, climbing into the back seat, she saw the look Leon shot Jesse when he sat in the passenger seat. _Whoa! Something's not right_, Mazzy thought. "Leon- I think your car's confused."

Leon laughed, "Why's that?"

"Your steering wheel's on the wrong damn side!"

Jesse laughed, "Do you know what this is?"

Mazzy looked at him with a smile, "Does it look like I care?"

"This is how I wanted it, it's imported," Leon explained.

"That's just messed up. I couldn't imagine shifting backwards."

"Took some getting used to, but I love it."

"Cause you didn't ask Vince for a ride, or invite him along," Jesse told her, not forgetting her previous question.

Mazzy shrugged, he'd get over it. "What's so special about Mia? I mean, seriously. " She took a gulp from her bottle.

"He's just been into Mia for so long- even tho she's never shown any interest- I don't think he knows how to be interested in anyone else," Leon told her. "Ok, where am I goin'?"

"Take a left at the stop light, go two blocks, take a right and pull into the first driveway."

The drove the rest of the way in silence, once they pulled in, Mazzy broke the silence. "Ya'll wanna come in?"

Leon and Jesse shrugged. "Sure," they said in unison. They followed her to the back door.

"Stand back," she warned as she unlocked and swung the door open. Snickers went barreling out the door, ran at top speed halfway into the yard before turning around and barreling back towards them.

Jesse tensed and tried to blend in with the wall.

Mazzy noticed him looking quite uncomfortable. "It's ok Jesse, you can go in, he'll calm down in a few seconds, he's just excited to see me."

Jesse stepped in the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Mazzy was playing with Snickers and made sure he went to the bathroom before letting him inside, where he ran laps between the front and back doors. "Ok sweetie," Mazzy told him in a high pitch voice. "Settle." He sat at her feet with his tail still going wildly.

"Come on in guys," Mazzy told Jesse and Leon, moving past them into the living room.

"Nice set up," Jesse complimented.

"Thanks. I just moved in like a week before we started working, so it's still a bit of a mess." Snickers went back and forth taking turns sniffing Leon and Jesse. "He won't hurt you," Mazzy assured Jesse.

Jesse's cell phone rang, "Yeah?" He answered.

"Where are you guys?"

"Oh, hey V, we're at Mazzy's."

The line was silent for a minute, "Oh yeah?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah."

"Did she say anything about being a bitch to me?" Vince growled.

"H-hold on Vince, you're breakin' up on me," Jesse lied, and went out the back door. "She thinks you don't like her for some reason."

Mazzy told Leon to make himself at home; she went up to her room to change into her jammies.

Leon sat on the couch and patted his knee for Snickers to come to him. He pet him until Snickers heard Mazzy come back down the stairs, then he was at the bottom waiting for her with his tail wagging.

"You're gonna fuck this up," Jesse told Vince.

Vince was taken by surprise; Jesse hardly ever spoke to anyone like that, let alone him. "Whatever Jess, I'm an adult - I'll handle it. When are ya'll comin' home?"

"When we get bored."

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?"

Jesse grinned, "Listen to the bed springs."

"That's not funny, man, I'm fuckin' bored."

"Well, what'd ya want me to do about it?"

Vince sighed, "Think she'd let me come over?"

"Vince- I'm… you can ask her, I'm not," Jesse told him.

"Fine- just put her on," Vince mumbled something after that, but Jesse didn't catch what it was.

Jesse opened the door, not bothering to cover the phone, or even take it away from his ear, he yelled, "Mazzy!"

"That was my ear, Jess," Vince complained.

"Sorry." He put the phone to his chest. "It's Vince, he wants to ask you something'." He held out the phone for her to take.

She looked at the phone like it might bite her, then held her hand out, Jesse put in in her hand. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mazzy, it's Vince." His mouth was starting to get dry, _what the hell's wrong with me?_ He wondered. "Erm, I was wondering," he cleared his throat, "if Leon and Jesse were gonna be there for awhile, ummm, do you think I could come hang with you guys?"

Mazzy chewed on her lip and thought for a minute, "Yeah, I guess." She gave him directions and went back inside, handing Jesse his phone.

"So?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"He's comin' over." She looked at the guys, "You guys thirsty?"

Jesse got up and followed her to the kitchen to look in the fridge. He grabbed out the kool-aid and Mazzy handed him two cups.

"Ice is in the freezer if you want some," Mazzy told him, setting up a shot glass for herself, she grabbed the Jaggermeister out of the freezer.

Leon walked into the kitchen, his eyes going wide when he saw her pour the shot and pick it up. "I sure hope you're mixing that with something."

Mazzy set the shot back down, frowning, "No, why? Hey- you want one?"

Leon raised an eyebrow, "No thanks. You planning on passing out before he gets here?"

Mazzy shook her head as she downed the shot, "Takes a _lot_ more than this for me to pass out."

Jesse handed Leon a glass of blue raspberry kool-aid and shook his head, "I think her and V could tie at how much they could drink."

"Nah, Vince would still drink her under the table."

_Gods, they're talking about you like you're not here_, Mazzy thought angrily. "Well, he might, but I'll be the one sitting on the table." She told them, putting the Jaggie back in the freezer and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Snickers ran barking to the front door. "Guess that means he's here," Mazzy said more to herself than to anyone else. She glanced at her nightclothes, dark blue p.j. pants with clouds and matching cami top. _Fuck it_, she thought, opening the door.

"Snickers, down," she commanded before he had a chance to jump on Vince. "Come on in."

Vince stepped inside, looking around, he looked back at her. "Hi," he said as he brushed past her.

Mazzy swore her heart sped up as he went past. He must've taken a shower, too, because he smelled sooo good. "Hey." She followed him into the living room and sat with her legs folded under her, on the couch. She had two sectionals that faced each other, making a big U in the living room, she was in the bend of one of them, the one farthest from Vince, so she could look at him without being noticed so easily.

Leon and Jesse sat on the couches as well. Mazzy took it upon herself to start a movie, whatever had already been in the DVD player at the time.

"If ya'll feel like crashin' here, go for it. Both of the couches fold out into beds, they're made. Blankets and pillows…" she had to think about that, _where the hell are they?_ "Shit, I forgot where I put 'em, " she giggled. She went into one of the guest rooms and pulled open a cabinet, "FOUND 'EM!" She announced, she handed a blanket and pillow to each of them.

She ran up the stairs to her bathroom to take out her contacts while the previews were still rolling.

"You think you guys could take off?" Vince asked Leon and Jesse.

Jesse shook his head, "Movie hasn't even began yet. It'd be rude."

Leon nodded in agreement with Jesse, "Yeah dawg- bad manners."

Vince rolled his eyes, "C'mon- since _when_ did either of you worry about manners?"

Leon sat up, leaning forward on his elbows to look Vince in the eyes. "Since she treats us like human beings. She likes_ us_ V, not for our cars, and not because we know Dominic Toretto. If you can't see that, don't go fuckin' it up for the rest of us."

Vince had leaned forward, copying Leon's pose, and meeting Leon's glare with one of his own. "I ain't gonna fuck anything up. I just want a piece of that fine ass."

Jesse shook his head, "Guess I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Vince asked defensively.

"I thought you were interested in her, not for a quick lay, either… and I told her that." Jesse answered with a defeated tone.

Mazzy entered the room, cutting that conversation short. "Good, didn't start yet," she said, getting comfy near Jesse, she pushed play for the movie to start. It was Dazed and Confused. She made it ALMOST halfway through the movie, after calling one of the guys in the movie a pig, before she fell asleep.


	5. Sunday Morning

**A/N:** _Thank you for everyone who's reviewed. And if you're reading this and not reviewing... please do, I love to hear if you're enjoying this or not_! 

When Mazzy woke up, she had Snickers behind her legs, her and Leon were sharing a blanket, Jesse and her were practically sharing a pillow, and there was no Vince to be found. She put on her glasses and sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Leon or Jesse.

_Who put the cotton in my mouth_? She wondered. She let Snickers out into the backyard before heading upstairs to brush her teeth; she also splashed some water on her face and put her contacts in.

When all that was done, she padded back down to the kitchen; Vince was in there with the refrigerator door open.

"Find what you're looking for?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

Vince jumped back, slamming the door, his face flushed, "Jeez woman!"

Mazzy smiled, "Scare ya?"

Vince nodded, heart still beating from the rush of adrenaline. "You could say that."

Mazzy shrugged one shoulder, "I have that effect on people."

"I'm sure you do _something _to people," he told her, his tone hinting at something else.

She couldn't stop herself once again. "Oh yeah?" She challenged. "What is it that I do?" She asked, taking a step toward him, her heart practically in her throat.

He had… _what IS that feeling in my stomach_? He wondered. _Shit, are those BUTTERFLIES_? _Haven't gotten those in- used to get them all the time around Mia,_ he reminded himself.

He took a step towards Mazzy, reaching forward; he put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. He looked down at her. "You drive me crazy," he growled.

"Yeah?" Mazzy grinned, staring at his mouth, those lips, she almost groaned. "Good," she growled back, sliding her hands up his arms. Her left hand paused and she ran her fingers over the scar there. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, but she couldn't bring herself to make the first move. _Chicken shit_, she scolded herself.

He was running his hands up and down her sides, memorizing the soft curves there. He backed her up until her back hit the counter. He could feel himself straining against the front of his jeans.

Mazzy could feel the hardness in his pants as he pressed against her, she felt hot from head to toe. Her hands rested between his shoulders and neck.

He stooped and grabbed her ass, picking her up, he pinned her between himself and the counter. He kissed her neck when her head rolled back. She didn't want him to stop, his beard felt wonderfully scratchy on the soft flesh of her neck and chest as he dipped his head lower.

Then there was an exaggerated cough. Mazy and Vince both froze, hoping the intruder would go away, wishful thinking on both their parts.

Vince slowly stood up straight; Mazzy lowered her legs, which at some point had found their way around Vince's waist. Vince began to pull away from her, but she'd had her fingers locked behind his neck and wouldn't let go.

They both turned to see who was interrupting them, it was Leon. _Fucker_, Vince thought. If looks could kill, Leon would have been dead.

"Mornin'." He said with a smile.

"Mornin' Leon," Mazzy returned the smile as Leon grabbed an apple.

Leon took a bite of it, "What are you guys doing?"

Mazzy looked at Vince, "I thought I lost a contact, Vince was helping me find it, weren't you?"

Vince looked at Mazzy, "Yeah."

"Well, hope you find that," Leon said, heading back into the living room.

"I'm sorry," Vince whispered, burying his face in her neck.

"Don't be," Mazzy whispered back, running her fingers through his thick hair. Silently thankful that Leon had interrupted, gods know how far she'd have gone. She didn't want just a one nighter, either.

Vince looked into her eyes, then kissed her forehead and laid his cheek on top of her head, wrapping his arms around her again.

She moved her arms to his waist and hooked her thumbs in his belt. Her head was spinning slightly as she rested her forehead against Vince's chest.

Vince thought about the conversation between him and his two friends the night before. _If she doesn't want me for my car or my connection with Dom, what's she want from me_? He thought. It'd been such a long time since he'd wanted to be with a girl for longer than a few hours, he didn't know what to make of it.

Mazzy yawned, "Wanna go lay back down?" Mazzy opened the back door for Snickers before Vince could answer, didn't matter what he wanted, _she _was definitely going to lay back down.

He wanted to, but on the other hand, he wanted to get out of there, she scared him, what she was making him feel, scared him badly.

Leon was watching something on TV as he noticed them filing into the living room, keeping an eye on Vince as they walked by. He hoped Vince hadn't fucked things up already.

Vince kicked back in the recliner and watched Mazzy return to her spot between Leon and Jesse. He wanted her near him. "Hey," he whispered.

Mazzy looked at him and he motioned for her to go over by him with his head. She took her blanket with her; she leaned into his chest and fell asleep.

Later in the afternoon, after they'd all gotten up again, Mazzy rode with Leon to get her car.

"So, you like V?" Leon asked.

Mazzy blushed and looked out her window. She nodded, "Yeah- I guess so."

Leon nodded, "You'd be good for him."

Mazzy grunted, "Think he'd be good for me?"

Leon shrugged, "V hasn't had a relationship in a _long _time that's lasted more than a week."

"Great," Mazzy deadpanned.

"That's not to say that you guys wouldn't."

"Until I gave it up, right? Another wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am?"

Leon sighed, "I dunno."

"I haven't…" Mazzy stopped, trying to get her thoughts straight. "It's been a long time… since I've wanted a man, you know- the way I want him." She finished quickly.

They pulled into the drive and got out as Vince pulled in next to them.

Mia watched, slightly jealous that another chick was moving in on her Vince. Ever since she could remember he'd been chasing her, not that she wanted him, per-se, she just didn't want anyone else to have him either.

"See ya tomorrow Leon. Thanks for the ride. Bye Jess," Mazzy said, turning to unlock her car.

"What about me?" Vince asked.

Mazzy looked up at him, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Vince grinned, "If I have anything to say about it you will."

Mazzy stared at her sandals with a small smile, "Good."

Vince backed her up against her car with a hand on either side of her, still grinning.

_Oh gods, he's gonna kiss me_! She thought excitedly.

Leon and Jesse were watching out the living room window when Mia stormed past them, throwing the front door open, she stomped out onto the porch. "V!" She screamed.

Leon and Jesse looked at each other in confusion, "Mia- what the fuck?" Leon asked loudly.

Letty had just come down the stairs, and looked at Jesse and Leon with her hands up, silently asking what was going on.

Vince jumped at the sound of Mia's voice, pulling away from Mazzy. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told Mazzy.

Mazzy was sorely disappointed, the luck she was having sucked. She got in her car and went home


	6. Explanations

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, if you're enjoying this, please leave feedback! Thank you!

Jesse told Letty about the night before. Leon had filled in the blanks about what he'd seen in the kitchen.

"So then what's with Mia?" Jesse asked.

"She's territorial," Leon reasoned. "My theory is that she's so used to having V follow her around, that she feels like he's hers."

The three of them were talking in Jesse and Leon's room; they'd gone up to discuss what was happening almost as soon as Letty's feet hit the landing.

Vince watched Mazzy pull away and walked to the house. "What Mia?" He asked, more than slightly irritated.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked him coldly.

"I _was_ trying to kiss her."

Leon, Letty, and Jesse scrambled for the window; when they heard voices and cracked it open to listen.

"Why?" Mia demanded.

Vince scoffed, narrowing his eyes at her. "Because I want her and SHE wants ME!"

"Oh really?" Mia had her hand on her hips, "What makes you so sure?"

Vince looked to the sky as if asking for help and laughed. "Because SHE doesn't act like YOU!"

"Whatever Vince! You don't know her, she could be using you- just like all the other ones."

"You know- why the fuck do you even care? Are you afraid you'll be knocked off that pedestal?" Vince shot at her.

Letty slapped a hand over her mouth, so that they didn't hear the laugh that was caught in her throat.

"Tell her like it is V," Leon whispered.

Jesse was in shock, he just sat there with his eyes wide and mouth wider, he tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

Mia had tears in her eyes, "I'm just looking out for you, Vince."

That shattered Vince's defense, he couldn't stand it when women cried, especially women he cared about, especially if it was because of _him_. "I'm sorry Mia," Vince said, stepping up onto the porch and pulling her into a hug.

"NO!" Letty mouthed. "Fuck!" She stood up and paced. She wanted to scream. "She was all for this when I told her about it," Letty scowled. "She was _worried_ that Mazzy wouldn't go for him."

Leon ran his hands through his hair, "Worried for Vince's sake?"

Letty stopped mid-stride and whipped around, "That's IT!"

"What?" Jesse asked.

"She wasn't worried about _him_- she was worried about herself!" Letty sat heavily next to Leon on his bed. "What do we do about this?"

"Ya know, this is sorta like what she did with Brian… when him an' Vince got in that fight. Only this time- she's gonna make him choose." Leon stood, "This is fucked up. I think he really likes Mazzy. I know she's into him."

"So, what do we do?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. We have to get V out of the house, away from Mia," Leon answered.

"A job," Jesse came up with.

"There's that garage right down from the store," Letty suggested.


	7. I'll Think About It

**A/N:** Since the last chapter and this one are sorta short, I figured I'd post them both on the same day. Please R&R.

Mazzy called her sister Mackenzie once she'd gotten home and began telling her about Vince.

"There's just something about him, Kenzie," Mazzy sighed.

"Ooooooo," Mackenzie said in a singsong voice. "You liiiiike him."

"Blah blah, bitch. When ya comin' to see me?"

"Oh- you know, sometime."

"I'll buy you a plane ticket- you know that," Mazzy plead. "It's summer, you and Caleb can come visit without missing school, we'll grab Cody and go to the beach."

"You hate the beach," Mackenzie pointed out.

"I _hate _the water, I love watching the waves and playing in the sand." Mazzy resorted to whining, "Please! You can stay with me! It'll be fun!"

All Mazzy got for an answer was, "I'll think about it."

Mazzy spent the rest of the day playing catch up on her neglected laundry and cleaning her house. She played with Snickers and unpacked one of her spare bedrooms before having dinner and going to bed. She thought about Vince _a lot_. She thought about how Leon interrupted them, playing back the whole scene in her mind got her blood rolling again. She'd have been more than willing to let Vince take her right then and there.

She couldn't believe the thoughts she was having about him. After the accident, she figured she'd be alone for the rest of her life. The accident, she thought, her mind taking her to another place. She remembered Brad picking her up; they'd been in San Antonio touring colleges and found some people who were having a party. Brad, being the outgoing person he was, took the flyer after conversing with the chick that handed it to him. _Conversing? Is that what you're calling it these days? They were flirting_, she told herself.

They'd been on their way, following the directions the co-ed had given him. The party was out of town on a very windy road, that's where it happened. Some guy in a company truck came around a corner entirely too fast, hit them head on. Mazzy had been knocked unconscious when her head hit her window. She didn't wake up for five days, by that time Brad had been buried.

She took a deep breath, wiped away a tear that had fallen and felt her upper left thigh, there were jagged scars, no one outside of her family had seen them. She figured they were from glass, she didn't really know and at the time when she'd asked, neither did anyone else. Now it didn't matter, the fact was that they were there.


	8. Back to work

**A/N:** Glad to read that some of ya'll are still enjoying this. Thank you for the reviews.

It had been another hot morning in the rising Texas sun. Mazzy started off in the truck, tossing boxes on the rollers before it got too hot for her and she sat in the shade. Once she cooled off and downed half her Gatorade in one gulp, she decided it was time to work again. She helped Leon and Brian on the rollers, pulling boxes off and putting them into baskets for other people.

By their first break it looked like they'd taken a shower with their clothes on. Leon, Mazzy, Brian, and Letty lined up against a wall in the shade. Mazzy rested her head against Leon's shoulder.

"Wake me when it's time to go back in," she told him before closing her eyes.

"You ok Mazzy?" Letty asked.

Mazzy nodded.

"Maybe you should go in and sit in the air," Brian suggested.

Mazzy shook her head.

Leon coughed that fake cough again, "Got plans with Vince tonight? Maybe a late night snack?"

Mazzy grinned and shook her head while Brian and Letty chuckled.

"I dunno Leon, she's not blushing," Brian told him.

Leon smiled, "You know she'd be the snack. I have a question, tho, Mazzy… Were you guys just gonna get it on right there, against the counter?"

That got her; she blushed furiously, and sat up straight, pushing Leon over. "We'll never know- WILL we?"

Leon covered his heart as if wounded, "Well, next time put up a sign or something."

"You're such an ass," Mazzy told him playfully.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Letty asked.

Mazzy shrugged, "Goin' home I guess."

"You should come home with us," Letty told her.

"Vince will be there," Brian taunted. "You guys could go up to his room for the hour we get for lunch."

"You guys are terrible! I'm not a man- I do NOT think about sex 24-7," Mazzy defended.

Leon snorted, "No, but I can pretty much guarantee that our Coyote does."

They busted ass until lunch and Mazzy rode with Leon, Brian and Letty in Leon's yellow Skyline to have lunch at their house.

When they stepped out of the car, Leon and Letty shared a hopeful look when they saw Mia's car wasn't there. Brian looked disappointed, he did love that girl. Together they walked up to the door and filed into the cool air.

"This feels good," Mazzy said. "I think my body's gonna go into shock."

Vince had been in his room playing his guitar when he heard her voice, his guitar wound up forgotten on his bed and he went down the stairs.

Brian found a note from Mia telling him that she and Jesse had gone grocery shopping and that there were sandwiches in the fridge. He pulled the plate out and set it on the table.

Mazzy slid into the chair closest to the stairs and with her elbows on the table, rested her head in her hands. She didn't hear Vince come down behind her and she spazzed out when he pulled her chair backwards and she jumped out of it.

"Scare ya?" Vince used her line against her.

Mazzy nodded and threw a dirty look to the sound of the other's laughter.

Vince stole her chair, sitting in it, he grinned up at her.

"So it's like that hey?" Mazzy asked, an eyebrow raised.

His hands slapped his thigh, "C'mon."

"Mazzy, you want some iced tea?" Brian asked.

"Yes please," she replied. Turning her attention back to Vince. She looked at him, the look of death he'd been giving Brian a moment before didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Mazzy rested one hand on the table, the other on the back of Vince's chair and leaned down to him.

"I'm sweaty and I smell- still want me on your lap?"

Leon and Letty cracked up laughing from across the table as they watched Vince's expression tighten and his face turn red.

Vince's only answer was to grab her around the waist, spin her around and plant her ass on one of his legs. Mazzy was too tired to protest, so she leaned back against him, with her head on his shoulder.

Brian held out a glass for her, she sat up and took it from him, mumbling thanks. He looked at her, head cocked to the side and handed her a sandwich, which she accepted and set beside her iced tea.

Mazzy took a long drink of her iced tea, "That's some good shit." She began to eat her sandwich. "You sure you don't mind my sweaty, smelly ass on ya?" She asked Vince.

Vince shook his head, "No where I'd rather have that fine ass."

Mazzy almost choked, causing everyone to laugh. "Pervert," Mazzy muttered trying hard not to let the grin she felt creep up onto her face.

Brian looked out the window up on hearing a car pull up.

"V, is Dom up there?" Letty asked, looking towards the ceiling.

"I haven't seen him."

Letty nodded and went to see if Dom was awake.


	9. Temper Temper

**A/N: **As usual, thank you to those of you leaving feedback, it's much appreciated more than you'll ever know! Glad you're still enjoying this!

Brian and Leon went out to help Jesse and Mia with the groceries.

Vince wrapped his arms around Mazzy's middle, she leaned back against his hard chest, and she rested her head on his shoulder with her forehead against his neck. She brought a hand up to the back of his neck and played with the hair at the base of his neck.

They heard Mia laughing as Brian, Leon and Jesse entered the kitchen, with Mia brining up the rear. Mia stopped laughing as soon as she saw how cozy Vince and Mazzy were.

"Thanks for the help Vince," she sneered.

"Looked like you guys had it under control."

"Yeah, well remember who feeds you- it's not_ her_." Mia said, pointing to Mazzy.

Mazzy looked up at Vince and back to Mia, _What the hell_? Mazzy thought.

Brian thought the same thing, but vocalized it. "What's going on?" Mazzy and Brian continued looking at both Vince and Mia, then at each other.

"Nothing. Vince could've got his ass up and helped too," Mia replied.

Mazzy sat up, shifting uncomfortably.

"We had it under control, Mia, it's not a big deal," Brian took Vince's side.

Leon and Jesse stood silently, waiting to see what would happen.

"It's not like he does anything around the house but play guitar all day! He could've helped."

Vince looked wounded by the words that were coming out of Mia's mouth. "I'm sorry, I'll help next time Mia."

Mazzy couldn't believe her ears, what was he apologizing for? She didn't see what Vince had done wrong, she turned to look at Vince. "What are you sorry for? Brian said they had it under control," she said in a soft voice.

Mia pointed at her, "You can stay out of this. Vince doesn't need one of his conquests standing up for him."

Mazzy took a deep breath, she'd never been know for her patience or tolerance when someone was being mean for no reason, and she liked Vince, so it was even harder for her to calm down before she spoke. She tapped her forehead with her index finger, counting to ten while she did. "I'd stay out of it if you weren't being such a bitch to Vince," Mazzy told her in the calmest voice she could muster.

Mia could not believe her ears, didn't this chick _know_ who she was, she was Dominic Toretto's little sister! Nobody talked to her like that! "Wha-," she looked at Brian, then to Vince, Leon, and Jesse. "Are you just going to let her talk like that to me?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

Mazzy raised her eyebrows, again tapping her forehead and forcing herself to breathe, nobody _let _her do anything.

"Mia, just chill, I said I was sorry, ok?" Vince apologized again, he hated it when Mia was mad at him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mazzy mumbled and stood up.

"Are you all right?" Vince asked, standing next to her, trying to put an arm around Mazzy.

Mazzy stepped back out of his reach, "All this shit's makin' me a little queasy is all. Miss Perfect over there yelling at you, and you're just takin' it like you deserve it or something, little more than I can handle."

"He_ does_ deserve it! I feed his ass, the very least he could do is help bring the food into the house." Mia shot at Mazzy.

"Well, I wasn't talking to_ you_ was I?" Mazzy asked in a deceptively calm tone. She knew she had to get out before her temper got the best of her. She did the only thing she could think of, she walked out of the house. Mazzy didn't really want to fight, she would if she had to.

"Thanks a lot, Mia." Vince sneered, before going after Mazzy. He found her on the porch steps, tapping her forehead again. He sat next to her, "You ok?"

"I am fine," she told him, turning to look into his dark blue eyes. "I don't understand why you were sitting there taking that shit, Vince. What the hell does she have on you? Are you under some sort of spell that makes you instantly look pussy whipped when she's around?"

Vince's lip twitched, "I'm not pussy whipped."

"Whatever Vince. You don't deserve to be spoken to like that, and you apologized for it! I don't get it."

"You wouldn't, you don't know me, you don't know Mia, you don't know any of us," Vince said in an abrasive tone.

"You're right I don't, and right now, I don't want to either. What the hell happened to the guy that's been up at the store every afternoon for the past couple weeks? The guy I've been waiting for to kiss me since that night in my kitchen, 'cuz you sure as hell ain't him." Mazzy told him, she took in the hurt expression registering on his face. "You never struck me as the type to bow to someone… you're kind of intimidating at times."

"I intimidate you?"

"I didn't say that, but if someone who didn't know you saw the unpleasant look you have on your face most of the time, I think they'd be afraid," Mazzy told him. "But as you've already pointed out… I don't know you." She stood and brushed the seat of her shorts before opening the door and yelling to Leon about needing to get back to the store, then went to his car to wait.

Mazzy went back with Leon and Letty, and decided she wasn't feeling well, so she called Toby to say that she'd be back in the morning.

Jesse and Vince were sitting in Vince's room, listening to Mia and Brian get more than enough of each other.

"In all the years I've known that girl, she's_ never_ acted like she did today, Jess."

"Are you gonna see Mazzy again?"

"I haven't really thought about that. I don't think she wants to see me," Vince told him honestly.

Leon walked in the room and sprawled out on Vince's bed. "Either of ya got Mazzy's number?"

"No."

"Uh-uh."

"Well shit."

"Why?" Vince asked.

"Just wondering. Thought she'd like to hear the latest rumor."

"What's that?" Jesse asked eagerly.

"Well, since neither her or Brian came back from lunch- everyone just _assumes_ they_ must_ be together. "

Vince snorted, "Over my dead body."

"You could set them straight," Leon teased.

"And how would I do that?"

"Give 'em something else to talk about. Those nosey hicks!" Leon rolled his eyes at Vince's blank expression, "Are you lost V? I heard her say she's been waiting for you to kiss her… all you have to do is come up there at your regular time- lay one on her and BOOM!" Leon accented by slamming his fist into his open palm. "You kill two birds with one stone."

"Brilliant idea. Only one problem... I don't even know if she's still interested."


	10. Strange Days

**A/N: **Again, a huge thanks to those leaving feedback! I really, really appreciate the fact that you guys seem to be enjoying this, which is good, 'cuz this has been really fun for me to write... ever onward!

Mazzy woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time, yet she dreaded going to work and facing Brian. She finally left at the last possible minute so she wouldn't be late. When she pulled in, Leon, Letty and Brian were waiting for her. _Well this won't be awkward at all,_ Mazzy thought sarcastically.

"Hey hon!" Brian called as she got out of her car.

"Oooo-k," Mazzy said to herself.

"She don't know yet," Letty said with a smirk.

"Don't know what?" Mazzy asked cautiously.

"Apparently you and Brian are an item, you know, on the account that neither of you came back to work yesterday," Leon informed her.

Mazzy laughed, "Yeah, o-k."

"Hey- no need for sarcasm- I _am_ right here," Brian told her.

Mazzy tried to stop laughing, "I'm sorry dude, it's just…" she started laughing again.

They walked in with Mazzy trying to control herself.

Letty and Mazzy were working on putting the merchandise on the shelves, making small talk once in awhile, but never mentioning the events of the previous day.

Brian and Leon would walk by and pull their hair, poke their side, or just mess up whatever they were putting on the shelves at the time off and on through out the day.

Right on schedule, Vince showed up, pulling in next to Mazzy's car. Mazzy got out of her car; she'd snuck out for break a couple minutes early to have a cigarette.

Vince opened his trunk and sat on the bumper.

"Got one for me?" Mazzy asked as she walked around his car.

Vince looked up at her, a half grin playing on his lips. "Yeah," he answered, handing her a bottle of water. "How are you?"

Mazzy did a half nod, half shrug as she took a drink of her water. "Aight I guess. You?" _Man this is weird,_ she thought.

"Good," he replied.

Mazzy turned her head towards the sound of everyone else exiting the building. "Think I can peg Leon in the head from here?" She asked, grabbing another bottle of water from the cooler. "Or would that just be mean?"

"Mean."

"Damn. Hey Leon! Go long!" Mazzy shouted, she pulled back her arm and threw the bottle like a football.

Leon caught the pass and did a touchdown dance, pretending to spike the bottle, before taking a drink.

"So, did you find anything out about those birds?" He asked Vince, once he reached the car.

Vince looked confused, then realized what he was talking about. "No, not yet."

"You better hurry up about that."

"Yeah," Vince muttered, looking nervously at Mazzy.

Mazzy caught the look, "Something I should know?"

"No," was the reply from both men.

"Are you talking about me?" She began to have paranoia issues.

Leon shook his head, "Nope."

Mazzy looked to Letty, then Brian, both shrugged.

"Not a clue," Brian told her.

Mazzy stood back from their little circle and glared at Leon, who ignored her, then at Vince.

"What?" Vince asked.

"Nothing," Mazzy answered, and continued to glare.

Vince stood and took three long steps to close the gap between them; he glared down at her, "Are we having a problem?"

Mazzy smiled sweetly up at him, "Should we be?"

Vince looked over her head, and then back to her face, "I never noticed how short you are."

"Like I've never heard that one before," Mazzy said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not that short, I'm 5'5"."

"Short."

"Big fight V."

There was a crease in Vince's brow as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Mazzy pointed a finger in his chest, "You." She pointed to herself, "Me- big fight."

Vince got a cocky look on his face, "You think you can take _me_?" He choked back a laugh. "You couldn't handle me," he growled lowly.

Mazzy raised her eyebrows, "Pft. I could handle _all_ of you."

"They should just fuck and get it over with," Leon told Letty in a hushed tone.

"No shit," she agreed. "But this little mating dance is pretty amusing."

"I'll give 'em that," Leon said with a smile.

"You think so, huh?" Vince challenged.

"I ain't afraid of you."

"You should be," he said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him.

"Don't think I couldn't take you, big guy?"

Brian snickered, "That vein just popped out in Mazzy's forehead."

"Just 'cuz they_ should_ fuck doesn't necessarily mean they should do it right now," Leon said.

Letty slapped the back of Leon's head, "Leon! Visual! Didn't need that!"

Vince wanted to take her home right then and make her scream his name, multiple times.

"And don't think I'm gonna forget we're in a fight, V."

Vince leaned back to look at her, "Since when did you start calling me V?"

"That's the second time I have 'sides, everyone else does."

"If everyone else jumps off a bridge- you gonna do that too?"

Mazzy looked up at him, "How tall's the bridge?"

"Smart ass."

"Well, you sounded like my dad just then- and you got the same response."

One of the girls that had gone to the gas station pulled up and got out of her car. "Mazzy, do you know anything about brakes?"

Mazzy sighed and turned to face her, "Yeah, I'm on a_ break_ right now, Becca."

Becca rolled her eyes, "No… CAR brakes."

"You're in luck, I do know something about those, too," she said with a sly grin. "They stop your car."

"Ugh- you're no help!"

"You asked me if I knew anything about them, you didn't ask what I knew," Mazzy told her. "What's happening with them?"

"They don't wanna work."

"Hmmm," Mazzy said with a finger under her chin, as if deep in thought. "That is a problem."

Becca had had enough and knew Mazzy was messing with her. "You've been a _big_ help."

Vince put his hands on Mazzy's shoulders, "I do know about brakes._ Other_ than 'they stop your car'."

Mazzy looked at Vince and whispered, "Big fight." Before he went to look at Becca's car.

"Shall we?" Brian asked her as they walked past her.

"Bye, _V_," Mazzy said with a smile and a wave.

He looked up from under the hood where he was checking for brake fluid. "Bye _M_."

Leon hung back until the rest were inside. He picked up a decent sized stone. "Hey V!" When Vince looked up, Leon gave him a knowing smile, pointed to some birds, and tossed the stone, allowing it to land back in his hand. "Gonna kill 'em?" Leon asked and went through the doors.

After work, they found Vince still in the parking lot. Becca went to her car and Vince explained that she should have someone take a closer look to be sure that there wasn't a leak in the brake line, because she had been out of brake fluid.

Mazzy walked to her car, glancing their way now and again until she got in. Then she noticed the way Becca looked at him. _Are those fuck me eyes_? She thought.

"Mazzy, get a grip- he's not yours. Breathe, just breathe- in with the good- out with the bad," she told herself aloud, breathing in through her nose and out her mouth. She started her car.

Before she could leave, Vince knocked on her window. She unrolled it, "Hey."

Vince squatted down with his arms resting through her window, "Hey." He cleared his throat nervously before asking, "Do you have any plans tonight?"

Mazzy smiled, and then frowned, "Actually, I do, my brother and his wife invited me out for dinner." _He's asking you out and you're blowing him off for Cody_? Her mind protested. "Why? What's up?"

Vince shook his head, "Just wondering." _Not interested_ was all Vince thought as he rose.

"Well- hey- ummm…. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Mazzy asked.

Vince shrugged as he walked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said to his retreating back, then added quietly, "Right?" She swore as she rolled up her window. She disengaged the parking brake, hit the clutch while slamming the gearshift into first and took off out of the parking lot.

Leon watched Mazzy tear out of there and turned to Vince, "The hell was that?"

Vince shrugged, "I was gonna ask her out to dinner tonight, but she's got plans."

"No big, V. Just ask her another night," Letty reasoned.

Vince shook his head, "Nah. She ain't interested."

"That's bullshit," Leon told him.

Vince pulled his car door open, "Whatever."

"Is he giving up because of _that_?" Letty asked.

"That's what it sounds like," Brian answered.

"It's a damn shame Mazzy took the time to defend him." She knew she was getting to him when she glanced at him, but something had to be done. He got down on himself far too often, she didn't want him to mess up what could be a very good thing for him.


	11. Four Please

_11. Four Please_

Mazzy dialed Cody and Shelby's number as soon as she left the parking lot. When Shelby answered, Mazzy began telling her about what had just happened.

"Well shit, Mazzy- invite him out with us."

Mazzy sighed, "I don't have his phone number."

"You _know _where he lives, girl- go over there!" Shelby encouraged.

"Ok," she said, making a U-turn, hoping like hell no cops were around. "I'll call you when I get home, are ya'll pickin' me up or am I meeting you there?"

"We'll pick you up, Cody gets home around 6, and he has to shower and crap, around 7."

"Ok, see you then," Mazzy said and closed her cell phone.

She pulled into the driveway and jumped out of her car, leaving it running. She tried not to run as she walked up to the door and knocked. She stepped back when Dom opened the door.

Mazzy cleared her throat, "Is Vince here?"

"V- it's for you," Dom said, going back to the living room.

"Who?" Vince asked him as they passed each other.

"Your girl."

Vince looked at Mazzy, standing on his porch, hands in her back pockets, and then looked at Dom, "She ain't my girl."

Mazzy heard that and her hopes fell. _Why'd you even come?_ She wondered. She took her hands from her back pockets and crossed them in front of her.

Vince stepped on to the porch, closing the door behind him; he crossed his arms and just looked at her.

Mazzy felt like a little kid who'd gotten caught doing something wrong. "Are you mad at me?"

Vince shook his head, "Is that what you came here to ask?"

Mazzy looked at her shoes to avoid the hard glare Vince was giving her. "No… Well, see… umm, my plans changed, and I," she cleared her throat, began tapping her forehead with the index finger of her right hand and continued, "I was wondering if, you know, if you hadn't made any plans, if…" _Why can't you just get this out?_ She asked herself. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, his face had softened as he realized _she _was asking _him_ out. That gave her a tiny bit of hope. "Would you like to come out with us?"

Not what Vince had hoped for and his face showed it.

Mazzy noticed this.

"I understand if you don't want to- it's just that tonight's two for one Margarita Gold night at La Casona and I've been fairly preoccupied for damn near a month and I just _really _need to have one or two or five."

Mazzy rambled anxiously.

Vince grinned at her obvious case of nerves and for having the balls to even come to the house and ask. "What time you want me to pick you up?"

Mazzy let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled as relief washed over her. "We can pick you up, if you want. Shelby doesn't drink too much, but me and Cody usually do, she drives me home."

Vince looked skeptical, but agreed.

Mazzy smiled brilliantly, "Ok, we'll be here a little after 7 or so." She practically skipped on the way to her car.

Vince watched her pull out of the drive, and bolted into the house to take a shower.

Mazzy tried hard not to speed home. She called Shelby as soon as she had walked through the door to let her know they'd also be picking Vince up as well. She ran up the stairs taking them two at a time to take a shower.

When she was done, she stood staring into her closet. She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a pale pink cami type shirt and pulled them on, she looked at herself in the mirror. _Have to do something about this hair, _she thought. She brushed her hair and ran a handful of mousse through it, she held it up, put it back down, held it up in a different style, put it back down. "Ah screw it," she muttered and began to apply make-up, lastly she chose a Y shaped necklace with black and pink stones.

After Vince had showered, he stood staring at himself, he'd really let his beard get too bushy, he took his trimmer from its place on the shelf. He looked at himself again. "Here goes nothing," he told himself as he began trimming away at his facial hair. When he was done, he was left with a little more than stubble. He looked at himself again, he felt naked without his beard and moustache. He put on some aftershave and went to his room.

He faced a dilemma when he opened his closet. _What the fuck do I wear?_ His mind asked. He decided on a pair of navy blue jeans and a long sleeved white button down shirt that he left the top couple of buttons undone on.

Vince sat in his room, playing guitar to calm himself. Letty and Dom walked by his room, stopped, and looked into Vince's room.

"What happened to you?" Dom asked.

Vince shrugged and continued picking the strings.

"Clean up nice, V." Letty complimented.

"You sure she's not your girl?" Dom asked.

"If she was do you think I'd go through all this trouble?" Vince answered.

"Yes!" Dom and Letty answered at the same time.

Mazzy got in the back of her brothers Suburban and while lecturing Cody, gave directions to Vince's house.

"Cody, you better be cool tonight."

Cody looked at her in the rear view mirror. "I'm always cool Mazzy."

"Yeah- just be nice, I really like this guy. Promise me Cody."

"What would I do?" Cody asked trying to be all innocent.

"I don't know, but I know how you are. Promise me you will _not _act like _dad_!"

"Mazzy-"

"Cody- Promise," Mazzy, said, cutting him off and starting to whine a bit.

"Damn Mazzy! I promise already!" Cody gave up, knowing how hard headed his little sister could be.

They all heard the knock on the door, Dom and Letty were surprised to see Vince almost throw his guitar, then nearly ran them over to get down the stairs.

"Don't touch it," he said in a low voice as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw Mia reaching for the door.

Mia looked at him and did a double take, "Whoa, V where you goin'?"

Vince grinned, "I have a date… with Mazzy."

Mazzy took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked. She had been staring at her black boots when the door opened. Her eyes traveled upward slowly, taking in the body in front of her, before they landed on his face. Her eyes got huge when she could see his face. "You shaved," she said softly. Then the smell hit her, that awesome smell of whatever he wore, it was all she could do to keep herself upright.

"You like it?" He asked, slightly worried, he ran his hand over his chin.

"Yes! You just look so different. You look good."

"Figured it was time for a change," he said, pulling the door shut behind him. "You look great," he complimented. He caught a whiff of her sweet perfume in the slight breeze as they walked to the truck.

After introductions there was small talk, mostly between Vince and Shelby. Mazzy knew Cody, and he wasn't going to give Vince a break. As much as she loved her brother, he needed to back off and let her live.

At the restaurant the girls got out on one side, Shelby grabbed Mazzy's elbow.

"He's handsome."

Mazzy grinned and looked over at Vince. "I know. And he smells _so _ good," she said quietly as they caught up the guys. To her surprise, Vince reached out his hand to her, which she accepted without hesitation. Mazzy's heart sped up as they entwined their fingers.

Shelby nudged Cody with a smile and whispered, "Isn't that just _cute_?"

Cody rolled his eyes.

They got in fairly easy, not having to wait long before they had a table. Mazzy and Cody ordered Margarita Gold's, Shelby a regular Margarita, and Vince ordered a Corona.

"What's the difference in the one you ordered and the one she ordered?" Vince asked.

"Mine has Jose Cuervo Gold 1800, hers is regular Tequila, not as much alcohol or some shit," Mazzy explained, looking back at her menu.

"Are you actually going to eat something besides chili con queso and chips Mazzy?" Cody asked, looking up from his menu.

Mazzy glared across the table at her brother, "That was last month, and I also had guacamole."

Shelby elbowed Cody.

Vince sat quietly, glancing back and forth between Mazzy and Cody; not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"There's nothing wrong with liquid dinner once in awhile, 'sides, I'm buyin' the first round," Mazzy told him, as she sucked down the rest of her drink.

After they ordered, Cody got up to use the restroom. "I'm sorry V," Mazzy said, turning to Vince.

"For what?"

Mazzy gestured to Cody's chair, "Him."

Vince leaned towards her, "Don't worry about him, I'm not."

Mazzy smiled, "Good. I'd hate to have him ruin our first date."

Vince looked surprised and moved back from her a little, "Is that what this is?"

Mazzy's smile was gone as she stirred her new drink with her fork and shrugged, "Guess not." _What the hell does he want from me?_ She asked herself.

Shelby watched what had been happening with interest. She couldn't believe what Vince had said, she had to do something, to show him that he wasn't the only man out there.

"So, Mazzy, did you ever call that Mark guy back about this weekend?"

Mazzy looked at her sister-in-law, confusion clouded her eyes. "N-no, not yet. I _thought_ I might have other plans. I guess I'll call him tomorrow."

"Who's Mark?"

"Oh, he's this guy that Cody wants to hook Mazzy up with," Shelby explained before continuing, "Actually, Mark's been asking about Mazzy for weeks now, but she kept putting him off. But now she's running out of excuses."

"Talkin' about Mark?" Cody asked, sitting back down. "Mazzy, you're gonna get a brain freeze downin' those like that."

Mazzy looked at him, "What's your point?"

Cody held her sad gaze for a moment before looking at Shelby, then Vince, and back to Mazzy, "Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

Mazzy shrugged, "So?"

_What is wrong with her? _ Cody wondered.

Mazzy held up her glass for her third refill when their food was brought to them. She kept looking at Vince, she didn't understand him at all, she thought this was what he wanted.

"So are you gonna go out with Mark?" Cody asked.

Mazzy shrugged and looked at Vince, "I guess that depends."

"On what?" Cody wanted to know.

Mazzy stirred her drink lazily while she glared at her older brother. "I might be busy."

"Doing what?" Cody demanded.

"I dunno, Shelby, ya wanna go dancing?"

"Sure," Shelby answered. "It's a _date_."

"Mazzy I don't understand why you just won't give this Mark guy a chance, he's a good guy, has a great job," Cody stuck up for the other guy.

"I was holding out for something better," she told him angrily. Then turned her attention to Vince, "Think Letty would like to get out of the house?"

Vince looked angry about the discussion happening right in front of him, it was like he wasn't even there. "I'm sure she would."

"What about me?" Cody mock whined.

"What about you?" Vince asked callously.

"You can go hang out with Vince and the boys- and Mia," Mazzy sniped.

"No thanks," Cody snorted.

"That's enough!" Shelby said in a stern tone.

Mazzy was embarrassed; things had not gone the way she'd hoped. Nobody said anything for the rest of the meal, except to order drinks. When the waiter came to clear the table, Vince and Cody ordered desert. Mazzy went to the bar to smoke and ordered a shot of Tequila.

"Was Mia right?" Mazzy asked as Vince sat on the bar stool next to her.

Vince sighed, "About what?"

"Am I just a _conquest _to you?"

"No," Vince answered slowly. "Why?"

Mazzy ordered another shot of Tequila and downed it. "Just wondering," Mazzy told him while she snubbed her cigarette in the ashtray and went back to the table.

Vince watched her walk away; she was still walking pretty straight for drinking as much as she had. _Man she's got a nice ass_, he thought, starting after her.

Mazzy grabbed the bill from the waiter and handed him her credit card back with it.

Vince had been about to take a bite of his dessert, but put his fork down. "I'll pay."

Mazzy shook her head, "Nah, I got it."

"Come on, lemme at least give you some money for it."

"Eat your pie so we can go," Mazzy told him.

"Mazzy… that's not right."

Mazzy covered his hand with hers and leaned close to him. "This isn't a _date _remember? I'm paying," she whispered and took her hand back.

In the truck, Mazzy climbed in the back seat and laid down with one arm over her stomach and the other over her eyes. Vince sat in the middle seat with his back to the door, looking over his seat at Mazzy.

"You ok girl?"

Mazzy nodded, lifting the arm over her eyes, "I ate too much."

"Sure you didn't drink too much?"

Mazzy nodded, "No such thing. Shelby!"

"Yeah?" Shelby shouted back to Mazzy.

"Leave the light on!"

"Hold on, I have to- here Cody, you find it, I'm trying to drive," Shelby told him, handing Cody the book of C.D's

Vince continued to stare at her, eyes roaming her upper body, her shirt had pulled up a little, revealing a bit of skin. He wanted nothing more than to touch her there, to see if her skin would be as soft as he thought it would be.

"Found it!" Cody notified Mazzy with a yell.

"Thank you Cody! Number three please… I think."

"Two, actually, Mazzy!"

Vince listened to the piano and the woman's raspy, bluesy voice filled the vehicle. He listened as Mazzy hummed along.

"I ain't that scarred when I'm covered up," Mazzy sang drunkenly with the line of the song, and then went back to humming.

"Who is this?" Vince inquired.

"Beth Hart," Mazzy answered. She continued to hum. "I ain't that sad but I'm sad enough," she sang along again. After the song was over, she sat up and was face to face with Vince. _My gods he is hot_, her words slurred, even in her mind.

She smiled at him and touched his cheek with an open palm. He turned his face into her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Shouldn't do that," Mazzy warned quietly, pulling her hand away.

"Why not?" Vince asked equally as quiet.

"I may take it the wrong way- expect more, or something stupid like that."

"What's stupid about it?"

Mazzy shrugged, "Getting my hopes up."

"What would you expect more of?"

"Everything. You." _Never ever, under any circumstance should you be allowed this much alcohol around this man_, she told herself.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Very."

"Why?"

"Because I'd prolly do the typical chick thing and expect too much from you."

Vince chuckled, "What if I anticipated that and didn't mind?"

Mazzy sighed, "Well maybe you should show a little bit of interest. And…"

"And what?"

Mazzy shook her head, "Nothing." She lie down again. "You know… it's a good thing this was a non-date, or I'd be disappointed."

_Did she have to bring that up again?_ He asked himself and turned around to think about what she'd said.

Mazzy sat up as the truck came to a stop in Vince's driveway. "See ya tomorrow?" She asked tentatively.

"Maybe, thanks for dinner. It was nice meetin' you," he addressed Shelby and Cody then shut the door of the vehicle.

Mazzy refused to meet the eyes looking in the rearview mirror at her on the way to her house. She mumbled, "Thanks for the ride," then made her way up to the walk to her house.

"So how'd it go?" Leon asked as soon as Vince walked through the door.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"That good?" Leon asked and followed Vince up the stairs to Vince's bedroom. "So what happened?"

Vince shrugged. "Mazzy had too much to drink, I think. She pretty much told me she wanted a relationship."

Leon grinned, but frowned when he saw Vince's look of confusion. "What do you want?"

"I don't fuckin' know. I mean, I want her, I just…" he began to pace as he took off his shirt. "A big part of me wants to go for it, but then there's this other part that's scared."

Leon knew it took a lot for Vince to admit to that. "Of what?"

"I dunno- hurting her maybe. Not being good enough for her." Vince sat heavily on the bed. "Oh- apparently there's this guy who wants to take her out. Her brother says he's a good guy- has a job. How am I s'posed to compete with that?" Vince snorted, "I don't even have a job."

"So fuckin' get one, there's that little garage right down the street from the store, check it out."

"I hate this hopeless feeling, dude. It's bringin' me down."

"Well, it's up to you not to let it drag you under. Do something about it," Leon reasoned before turning to the door.

"Hey, Leon, if anyone asks, we had a great time, ok?"

"Anyone… like Mia?" Leon drawled.

Vince nodded, "I don't want to hear her shit about it."

"Yeah, no problem," Leon told him and left the room.


	12. Vitamin V

**A/N: **_Thank you for those who are reviewing, makes me want to write more, and make sure that you're enjoying it. _: )

_**12. Vitamin V**_

When Mazzy woke up the next day, she couldn't wait to get to her last break to see Vince. She'd thought about him a lot while trying to get to sleep the night before. All she had been able to think about were his lips on her fingers. Then thinking back to a couple days earlier when they'd been on her neck. _Gods are you in trouble with this one_, she thought as she rolled out of bed and started her morning routine.

At work, there had been a guy named Jason who had been flying below Mazzy's radar, that was about to end. Throughout the day he'd kept staring at her every time he'd been on the same aisle, waiting for her to move from whatever she'd been doing so he could get through. She tried her best not to let it annoy her, but on their last break, Vince hadn't showed up. That left her feeling rejected and pissed. Not a good combination.

"Heads up Maze," Letty told her, as Jason made his hundredth pass by them that day.

Mazzy turned and looked up at Jason who was nearly a foot taller than she was.

"Why don't you walk around?" Mazzy asked rudely, going back to stocking her shelf.

Jason didn't move, he continued to wait on her to move, enjoying the view when she'd bent to take something out of the box.

"Stop looking at my ass and _go_ around," Mazzy ground out between clenched teeth.

"Why don't you move so's I can get by?"

"Because you're stopping _me_ from doing _my_ job every time you come by. The trash cart is at the end of the aisle for a reason, empty it and go the fuck around."

"I'll go where I want, and I want to go _this_ way."

"Letty- have you seen Toby? I think he'd like to know how Jason has been slackin' for the past five minutes."

Letty looked at Mazzy, "Why don't you just let him by?"

"'Cuz I'm sick of having him interrupt me. That's why the trash is at the _end _of the aisle."

Leon went by at that time, stopping to ask Jason if there was a problem. Jason shook his head and went back the other way to go around the aisle that Letty and Mazzy were working in.

Letty looked at Mazzy, "What's your problem today? You didn't have to be a bitch to him."

"He gives me the creeps the way he stares, it's like he's undressing me with his eyes. That, and he looked right at my name tag earlier and asked if I was Amanda. I just have no patience for that crap."

Leon walked to the end of the aisle and turned back to the girls. "I know what it is Letty," he said with a grin. "She didn't get her daily dose of Vitamin V." He said, and walked away after making sure his comment had the desired effect on Mazzy.

Letty laughed, Leon could come up with some of the cheesiest things to say- cheesy but still funny. Especially funny due to the look on Mazzy's face, and the way she blushed.

"I got that vein to pop!" Mazzy heard Leon say a couple aisles over.

Mazzy shook her head, "Fucker."

After they'd all clocked out, Mazzy asked Letty about going out that weekend.

"Sure, did you have a place in mind?"

Mazzy shook her head, "Haven't really been out in awhile."

Letty thought for a couple minutes, "I know! There's this new place, Dom's been bouncing there, it's called the Shelter. I've been wanting to check it out."

Mazzy nodded, "I'm not picky so long as there's a dance floor."

They all looked at the car that had pulled in, it was Vince's Maxima. He got out and took a seat next to Mazzy on the hood of her car.

"Where were you today?" Letty asked.

Mazzy silently thanked the powers that be that it was Letty that asked first, and not her.

"Just checkin' things out." Vince answered nonchalantly. "Miss me?" He addressed Mazzy, bumping her shoulder with his.

Mazzy shook her head, "Nah."

Brian laughed, "Don't lie! Leon, what was it you said that made her vein pop out?"

Leon shrugged. "She was crabby after ya didn't show for our break. I figured it was lack of Vitamin V," Leon said with a wink.

Vince threw his head back and laughed, then turned to Mazzy, "That right?"

"Psh." She stook and faced Leon, "Hey Leon."

Leon grinned at her, "Yeah?"

"Suck it!" She said, using her normal hand gestures and thrusting her hips forward.

Vince turned her around and pulled her between his legs and whispered, "Do you need an injection of Vitamin V?" He waggled his eyebrows at her when she stared at him in shock. He laughed at the priceless expression on Mazzy's face. He put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to his chest for a hug.

Mazzy automatically wrapped her arms around him, "I cannot _believe_ you just said that!"

"You're too easy to make blush, Mazzy," Vince told her as he loosened his grip on her.

"Are we just gonna stay here, or do ya'll wanna do something?" Mazzy asked as she turned to face the others, leaning against Vince's chest.

"What's there to do?" Brian asked.

"I dunno 'bout you guys, but I think I'm gonna go swimming."

"Where at?" Leon asked.

"My brother's house."

"He got a pool?" Vince asked.

"No… he's got a lake."

"Alright smart ass!" Vince growled playfully.

Mazzy got goose bumps from the vibrations against her back. "Not a huge pool or anything- it's above ground and shit. Can't dive, but it's nice to cool off in."

"What about Dom, Mia and Jesse?" Brian asked.

"I don't care, bring 'em."

"What about your brother?" Vince asked.

Mazzy waved her hand, "If Shelby says it's ok, then it is." She held up her cell and dialed the number. After a brief conversation, she shut her phone. "Good to go." She looked down at her shirt and noticed she still had her name tag on. She carefully peeled it off, turned, and stuck it to Vince, patting his chest to be sure it stayed.

"What's this?" Vince asked, holding out his shirt.

"My name."

"What- you think I need a new one?"

"Thought we could trade," Mazzy told him with a wink, she turned back to Leon, Letty and Brian, "Go do what you need to and come by the house."

Vince stood behind her, "What 'bout me?"

"You're comin' too right?" Mazzy asked hopefully, turning her head to look up at him.

Vince nodded, "Yeah."


	13. Water Fun

**A/N: **_Please forgive me for any delays on future chapters, there is a personal matter keeping my beta from helping me as often as she'd like, so please bear with me during her rough time._

_As always, thank you for your feedback, I really appreciate it! I'm continuing to write when I can, so that I can get more caught up and have chapters ready to go once I get others back from my beta. Enjoy!_

Mazzy quickly changed into a pair of board shorts and a bikini top, she grabbed her towel and sun block before heading down the stairs. She grabbed a leash for Snickers and clipped it to his collar.

"I didn't know you were bringing _him_," Vince said when she opened the door for Leon to get out so she could get in the back with Jesse. "Or we woulda taken the Skyline," Vince added quietly, but not quiet enough, Leon flipped him off.

"Vince, if there's a problem, I can always take my own car."

Vince was freaking out, _What if he jumps on my car and scratches the paint? What if he tears the fabric in my baby?_

"Don't sweat it man, just follow me," Mazzy told him, turning her back to his car.

"No!" Vince sighed, "Just get in, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah- just hurry up before I change my mind."

Mazzy let Snickers in after she'd been seated so he could sit on the floor between her feet. They were crammed in there, but it was only for a short distance.

They piled out of the car at Cody and Shelby's. "Now, Jesse, are you afraid of smaller dogs?" Mazzy asked.

"Oh man- there are more dogs?" He practically whined.

"Yeah, Snickers is the largest. Don't worry, if they bite ya, just kick 'em," Mazzy told him with a grin. She opened the front door without knocking and unleashed Snickers to go play with the yapping Boston Terriers. "Shelby! We're here!" Mazzy yelled, walking through the living room, into the kitchen, dining room, and out the back door with the guys following her. They found Shelby pulling weeds in one of the flower beds.

"Hey Mazzy, hi Vince," Shelby greeted, standing up.

"Shelby, this is Leon, and Jesse, guys… this is Shelby," Mazzy introduced.

"Hot today, huh?" Shelby asked.

"Too freakin' hot," Mazzy agreed.

"Well, you guys go ahead, I'll be over here doin' something."

Mazzy nodded and went up the deck steps, dropped her towel and sun block on the table and jumped in, ducking under the water and swam to the other side.

Leon stripped off his T-shirt and jumped in after her. "Damn this feels good!"

Mazzy looked at Vince on the deck and tilted her head to the side, "Comin' in?"

Jesse left his tank top on as he took the steps slowly into the water.

Vince shrugged, he didn't want to go in with his tank top on, but he didn't want her to see the scar the gunshot wound had left either. He didn't know if he was ready to answer questions about it, or his arm. In the end, he just left the tank on, seeing Mazzy, Jesse and Leon playing around was more than he could stand. He jumped in and walked up behind Mazzy, picked her up, and threw her.

Mazzy sputtered as she came back up for air. "Gonna play like that hey?"

Vince tried not to grin as she walked over to him, he also tried not to notice her hard nipples poking through her bikini top.

She tried to take him down, but he kept pushing her under the water. He was too strong for her. She finally gave up and got out of the pool. She watched Leon and Jesse throw a football back and forth. Shelby had let the dogs out of the house and Mazzy watched them tear around the yard.

Mazzy reclined one of the deck chairs and lay on her belly. Vince got out of the pool and sat next to Mazzy. "V, will you put some sun block on my back?"

Vince looked at her, not quite getting why. "Mazzy, it's almost six at night."

"The sun is still out," she said, pointing to the sky. "Besides, do you know how much that bitch cost?" She asked, referring to her tattoo.

Vince grabbed the bottle from the table and squeezed it onto her back.

Mazzy reached behind her with both hands and unfastened the hook to her bikini.

Vince stared for a moment, before starting to rub in the sun block. His hands moved slowly over her smooth skin, relishing every moment. He moved his hands out to the sides of her back, his fingers grazing the sides of her breasts. He noticed the goose bumps and the small grin that played on her lips.

Mazzy couldn't stop the grin when Vince's fingers brushed the sides of her breasts. His hands felt good on her back as he firmly rubbed in the sun block. When he'd finished, he traced her tattoo with his index finger, he studied as much of it as he could, taking in all the details of it… all the shading and pale colors that made up the beads and feathers.

"When your done, I get to inspect yours," Mazzy mumbled while his fingers danced on her skin.

Vince looked at the dragon on his right arm, the thing took up most of the space between his shoulder and elbow. He'd had his dragon for a good 4 years, the other one was like a totem pole eagle, had that one since he was sixteen, representing his mothers heritage.

"This thing is so intricate. Who drew it up?"

"Who designed it or who tattooed it?"

"Well, both."

Mazzy tried to re-fasten her top, but was having difficulty, so Vince re-fastened it for her. She sat up, but with her back still to Vince. "I drew it, the whole thing. I shaded it, everything. I took it to this guy in Wisconsin and he did it all in one setting."

"Wisconsin? Isn't that a little far to go?"

Mazzy shook her head, "We're from Upper Michigan."

"Really? Long ways from there."

Mazzy turned her body to face him, "Yeah."

"So why move here?"

Mazzy shrugged, "I came to visit- actually Mackenzie, Caleb and I all came to visit Cody in the summer and I liked it, so after I graduated, I took like 8 months off after my first year of college. I moved down here, stayed here while Brad and I scoped out colleges in San Antonio." She told him with a small smile.

"Why aren't you in San Antonio now? Are you only home for the summer?"

"I never went. After the car wreck- I didn't care. I don't want to go now."

"Car wreck?" Vince asked.

Mazzy shook her head, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Vince understood and respected the fact that she didn't want to talk about it, so he let the subject go.

"Now… bring your arm over here so I can look at it."

Leon and Jesse were at the side of the pool watching them with interest, snickering and whispering like teenagers back and forth.

Vince moved so he was sitting sideways, his right arm faced Mazzy. Mazzy scooted the deck chair she was on closer to Vince's, she tucked one leg under her and extended the other one behind Vince. "Comfy?" He asked.

Mazzy shrugged, "It'll due for now."

Vince looked at her over his shoulder as she took in the details of the scales, clouds and flames. "Does it meet your approval?"

"Well," Mazzy started in her most stuck up voice. "Mine is better, of course, then again- it _is_ on me," she finished with a smile.

"Would mine be better if _I _was on you?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Leon and Jesse erupted with laughter before they climbed out of the pool, each took a seat at the table. "Whatever you said, you got her good V," Leon complimented.

The four of them watched as all of the dogs ran for the garage. "Brace yourself Vince. Cody's home."

"Are you sure it's ok for us to be here?" Jesse asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him."

"Hi Dusty! Hi Nikki! Hi Sassy! Snickers! Hey boy!" They heard Cody's voice from the garage as he greeted each of the dogs.

Shelby went into the side garage door, "Hey baby. How was your day?"

"Mmmm, much better now," he told her, kissing her cheek. "Is Mazzy here?"

"Yeah, she brought some friends with her, they're by the pool," Shelby told him.

Cody stopped everything and narrowed his eyes at her, "Is that Vince character here?"

Shelby gave him a warning look, "Yes, he is, and he is welcome here, the same with any of her friends. You will be nice."

Cody took a deep breath, this was an argument he would not be able to win, so he had to try to be nice, or be forced to sleep on the couch. They strolled out of the garage together.

Vince had heard what was said, and was thankful that Shelby was on his side. He felt Mazzy's hand on his and looked at it, then to her face.

"Don't pay attention to what he says. He doesn't like anyone," Mazzy reassured him quietly, then added, "I don't care what he thinks, or _Mia_ for that fact. I'm not seeing either of them, I'm seeing you."

"You are, are you?" Vince asked in a hushed tone.

Mazzy shrugged, "Until someone notifies me otherwise, I guess so."

Cody and Shelby stepped up onto the deck and sat around the table while Mazzy introduced Jesse and Leon to Cody.

"How was work?" Mazzy asked Cody.

"Same ole shit. How was your day?"

"Hot, tiring. Hey, you know that Jason guy- Leon, do you know his last name?" Mazzy pinched her brow as she tried to remember, "Something weird, Ren- Ren- dammit, what is it?"

"Renquist?" Leon offered.

Mazzy snapped her fingers, "That's it- Jason Renquist. Do you know him?"

"Tall, reddish hair, thick glasses…" Cody described.

"That's him."

"Yeah, I know who he is, why?" Cody asked.

"Is he not all there or something?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Dude was pissing me off today at work. He looked at my name tag and asked me if I was Amanda. He kept staring at me- ugh!" Mazzy said, a shiver running down her spine.

"That's not what was pissin' you off tho," Leon said with a wink.

Mazzy pointed at him, "You need to shut it."

"I think he's always been weird like that," Cody told her.

"Well… that's just terrific. He just- ugh!" She shivered, the whole situation gave her the creeps.

"What was he staring at?" Vince asked, turning to face Mazzy, something that looked a lot like jealousy crossed over his features.

"Me- everything- my ass… I don't know, I didn't exactly stop to make a check list."

Vince was not happy, some other guy checking out _his_ girl. _Wait, since when was she yours?_ He asked himself. "You gonna show me who he is?" He asked Mazzy.

"He don't ever come out, not when you're there."

"Shelby, you still wanna go out Saturday night?" Mazzy asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Cool. I think Letty's gonna come out too."

"That's good, I'd like to meet her. I should ask Lisa if she wants to go, too."

Mazzy smiled, "The more the merrier."

"How 'bout us?" Jesse asked.

"Well hon, if you wanna go in drag, that's fine, otherwise this is girl's night out," Mazzy told him, hating to break his heart, but if she let him go, then they'd all want to go. "We can all see about doing something the weekend after tho."

"Yeah, but Vince's birthday is next weekend," Jesse told her.

"All the more reason to do something," Mazzy reasoned.

"How old will you be Vince?" Shelby asked.

"Twenty-six," Vince answered.

"I see. What do you guys do for a living?" Cody asked.

"I work with Mazzy," Leon answered.

"I'm starting a job with an auto body shop in a couple weeks. They specialize in totaled vehicles," Jesse said proudly.

"Mechanic," Vince answered.

"Holy shit, it's getting late," Mazzy yawned. They all said goodbye and headed out. This time Mazzy and Snickers were able to sit in the front seat.


	14. Girls Night Out

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing!

The rest of the week dragged by, when Saturday rolled around, Mazzy was extremely excited, which made that day go by particularly slow.

Vince had begun to stop at the end of the day which, as Mazzy found out, was due to his new job. She didn't care, as long as she got to see him.

Letty had directions in hand as she climbed into the suburban. Mazzy introduced Letty to Shelby and Lisa.

"Does Dom know we're comin'?" Mazzy asked.

Letty shook her head, "No." Shelby followed Letty's directions and an hour later they were outside the Shelter.

"Look at the line!" Lisa marveled.

"That's nothing," Letty told her, and they walked to the front where Dom was at the door, ignoring protests from the other patrons.

Dom was surprised to see Letty and Mazzy. "Hey baby," he greeted Letty. He checked Mazzy's I.D. _Mazzy Jane Parker_, he read, memorizing her name and date of birth for later. He also checked Lisa and Shelby's and let them through.

"I thought you said he bounced," Mazzy said.

"He does- later, once it gets busier," Letty explained to her, she excused herself to answer her ringing cell phone.

Mazzy and Lisa ordered drinks and brought them back to the table. They were getting looks from some of the men as they walked by. Mazzy was wearing her olive cargos that hung low on her hips, were snug on her ass and a studded black leather belt, a plain black V neck tank top that showed some cleavage, and her chunky black shoes. Lisa wore a white backless shirt that tied around her neck, a pair of tight jean Capri's and chunky flip-flops.

As soon as the girls had gone inside, Dom called Vince. "You're never gonna believe who just showed up at the club," Dom hadn't even bothered with a greeting.

"Who?"

"Letty, Mazzy and two other chicks."

"One of 'em is Mazzy's sister-in-law," Vince told Dom.

"Look, if you're gonna come up here, ya better get goin', I'm on the door right now, but they bring me in once we get a good crowd goin', and there is quite a line right now."

"I'm changing and on my way," Vince hung up and yelled to Leon and Jesse to get ready.

Letty returned to the table and sat on the high stool, "I hope you don't mind, but that was Mia, I invited her- but she insisted on bringing Brian."

Mazzy shrugged, "I don't care- I just thought it'd be nice to get out without the bullshit of the guys."

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to DANCE!" Lisa almost had to yell over the music.

"Hell yeah!" Mazzy yelled, jumping off her stool.

Shelby shook her head at the two women, smiling at their childlike excitement. "You know something? She _really_ likes your friend Vince," Shelby pointed to Mazzy while confiding this tidbit to Letty.

"She's been a positive force so far- he shaved. When I saw that… I almost passed out! He hasn't done that in a loooong time, other than a slight trim- I mean he took it _all _the way down!" Letty rambled.

"She's a good person."

"Does Mazzy have a temper?" Letty asked.

"Yeah. I think if you mess with the people she cares about it's worse tho. Someone could say pretty much anything about _her_ but attack a friend or family, and it's on."

Letty nodded, "Sounds just like Vince."

"Do you know what Vince's intentions are with her?"

"I'm not sure, but like I said, she's had a positive influence on him. I think he really likes her, I've never seen him this way over a chick. Most want him for his car- race skanks. Mazzy doesn't know jack about cars from what I can tell."

"Yeah, she doesn't care about cars at all, other than if they look good or whatever, that's about as far as her knowledge goes. I just hope, if he's serious about her, he doesn't hurt her."

The song ended and Mazzy walked back to the table and grabbed her drink. "Who wants a shot?" She asked as a waitress brought over some test tube looking things with shots in them. Lisa, Letty and Mazzy all toasted to good music and good times and drank down the different flavors.

"C'mon Letty, let's go dance up _there_!" Mazzy said loudly, pointing to the stage where there were cages on either side.

"No, no, NO!" Letty fought Mazzy off as she tried to pull her off the stool.

"Yes! C'mon!" Mazzy wound up in a cage by herself, off in her own little world for a few songs, then headed to the bar for a Long Island Iced Tea. She brought it back to the table and sat down. "They need to turn the air down," she said, fanning herself. "How am I supposed to get drunk if I'm sweatin' it all out?" She took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Thought you were tryin' to quit," Shelby teased.

"Blah, blah, blah- I'm drinkin' I can't drink without smoking."

"So… quit drinkin'." Lisa offered.

Mazzy snorted as she laughed, "Yeah, 'cuz THAT'LL happen!" Mazzy bought another round of shots.

Shelby and Lisa got up as the d.j. put on a remake of an 80's song that had a souped up beat to it. "Come on Mazzy," Shelby told her, trying to pull her off the stool by the wrist.

"I'll sit this one out, thanks. You know I hate this song," Mazzy declined.

"Are you and Vince a couple?" Letty asked out of the blue.

Mazzy appeared to think about that for a minute, "A couple- no, I don't think so. I believe the terminology that we used is that we're seeing each other."

Letty nodded, "I see. You're a couple- dating, whatever."

"Now, how do you figure? We've never gone out on a date, haven't really _done_ anything that would qualify us as a couple, Letty."

Letty leaned in closer, her elbows on the table, Mazzy did the same, "But you want to, don't you?" Mazzy nodded. "Ok, see, Vince isn't so great with expressing anything but the typical male bullshit- jealousy, anger, desire. At least, I've never seen him express anything else. Until you came along, the only woman he'd shown any interest in- other than a lay- was Mia. He's a good guy, he just needs a good woman, one who's interested in him to bring that out more."

"What are you getting at Letty? I _am_ interested in him."

"I know, I'm just making sure, he's like a brother to me. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"You don't have to worry about that," Mazzy told her, getting one of the waitresses attention to bring her another drink. Mazzy then turned her attention back to Letty, "So, Jesse tells me Vince's birthday is next week."

"Oh shit! Yeah, it is… I can't believe I forgot about that!" Letty said, slapping her forehead.

"We should all get together and do something," Mazzy suggested.

"Like what?"

Mazzy shrugged, "Could bar-b-que or something at my place, or at the beach." Mazzy took the Jack and coke, and her glass of ice water from the waitress and paid her, leaving a nice tip. "I can get the beer and shit, just lemme know so I can go shopping." Mazzy sucked down half her glass of water and jumped up, "Let's dance!"

The girls had all sat back down by the time Mia and Brian got there. They were introduced to Lisa and Shelby, then Mia and Brian went out to the dance floor. They looked good out there, which caused Mazzy to wish she had someone to dance with, she wished Vince were there.

Vince, Leon and Jesse made their way to the front of the line, and for the third time that night there was mass complaints about Dom letting in more people before the ones who were already there and waiting. Dom switched his post outside to go in and people watch. "What the hell- did everyone decide to come out tonight?" He asked.

"What'dya mean?" Jesse asked.

"Shit, Letty and Mazzy came in first, then a little while ago Mia and Brian."

"Mia's here?" Vince asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah- with Brian, they're out there dancing," Dom told him, pointing to the couple. Dom took Vince's chin in his hand and turned his head to the left and pointed to a table, "That's where _your_ girl is. Don't get into trouble V, I'd hate to hafta kick your ass out." Dom went back to watching everyone for signs of trouble.

"Should we go say hi?" Leon asked.

"No, not yet," Vince said, looking around for the darkest corner in the place. He made his way over to one near the stage and sat down and watched Mazzy's table.

Leon and Jesse grabbed some beers and followed him. "Did you know Mia was gonna be here?" Leon asked.

Vince was watching Brian and Mia as they danced intimately and hadn't heard Leon.

Leon kicked him under the table to get his attention, when Leon was satisfied that Vince was listening, he repeated the question, a little annoyed.

"What… no. I knew Mazzy would be, that's why I wanted to come here."

"You're sure about that? You came here for Mazzy, not Mia?" Leon persisted.

"Yes."

"Then would you mind keeping your tongue in your mouth when looking at Mia?"

Vince glared at Leon, it wasn't his fault they'd all wound up at the same place.

Jesse laughed, causing Leon and Vince to follow his gaze to where Mazzy and Shelby were dancing and bumping hips. Mazzy had "bumped" Shelby too hard and knocked her off balance and onto her ass. They watched Mazzy help her sister-in-law back up and continue to dance.

Vince watched Mazzy and Letty do shots, they also seemed to be trying to talk Mia into doing one with them. They finally succeeded and Mia did a shot with them. "Damn that girl can drink."

"You could still drink her under the table," Jesse told him as he clapped a hand on Vince's shoulder.

Leon chuckled. "But she'd be sitting on it," he said, using Mazzy's line.

Mazzy headed back to the cage, this time with Letty in tow. They danced together in the small enclosure, they had a lot of male attention as well. After the first song Mazzy and Letty took turns in the cage.

Letty pointed behind Mazzy, she turned around to find a random guy dancing behind her. She danced with him for part of the song, until he tried to touch her.

She slapped his hands away, "Don't think so honey."

"Aww, c'mon!" He said, grasping for her again.

Mazzy dodged him and stopped dancing, "I said NO!"

"You wouldn't be dancing like that if you meant it."

Mazzy felt an arm around her shoulders and was surprised to see Letty at her side. "She was dancing for ME, so get lost!" The look on the guys face was priceless, the minute he had his back turned they busted out laughing and decided to sit out for a few songs.

Vince watched with anticipation as Mazzy and Letty handled the guy rather well.

"She loves to dance, don't she?" Jesse asked.

Vince nodded, "I guess so." He watched the girls to their table and laugh it up with the others. "I'll be back," Vince told Jesse and Leon.

Vince went to the bar and ordered himself and the other guys beer and sent a mixed drink over for Letty, he wrote on a napkin: _To Letty, thanks for watching her back Coyote_, then had the waitress take it to her.

"Ooooo- you got an admirer, Let?" Mazzy asked.

Letty grinned at the note and tucked it in her pants pocket, "Nah, it's from Dom." Letty looked around but couldn't find Vince.

Mazzy got Shelby and Lisa back out on the floor. She had twirled around when she thought she saw a familiar face. She stopped and looked more closely, then started walking toward the booth, he was the only one there.

"Jesse! I thought I told you if you wanted to come out, you had to wear a dress!"

Jesse jumped. "Oh- uh- hi Mazzy," he said, looking around nervously. Leon had gone off chasing a blonde in a short skirt, Vince still hadn't made it back from the bar.

"Wanna dance?"

"I- uh- I don't really… you know?"

Mazzy wouldn't hear of it. "That's ok, I'll show ya the best I can," she took his arm and led him to where Shelby and Lisa were still dancing. "Loosen up Jess!" She shouted, shaking his arms. By the third song he was relaxed enough to make an effort

Vince watched from the corner of the bar as Mazzy tried to show Jesse how to dance. It was pretty comical, and they looked like they were having fun. He scanned the place for Brian and Mia, he found them barely moving with their lips together on the far side of the dance floor. A twinge of jealousy was sparked by seeing that, but it was like a bad car wreck. You know you _shouldn't _watch, but morbid curiosity got the better of you and you had to look.

He turned his attention back to Mazzy and Jesse. Mazzy was trying to show Jesse how to do "Da Dip" to the song by Freaknasty that was playing. He shook his head and decided it was time to make his presence known.

Vince walked out to them and tapped Jesse on the shoulder. Jesse spun around, nearly knocking Mazzy over. When he saw Vince, he held his hands up. Vince shook his head and stepped behind Mazzy.

"Jesse- what the fuck!" Mazzy yelled, turning around, her eyes got huge and a smile formed.

"So, now, how do we do this?" Vince asked, and turned Mazzy back around so her back was to his chest.

"Just listen to the music." She took his hands in each of hers and when the song told them, she put one of his hands on each of her hips, put her hands on his hips behind her, then rolled her hips when she dipped.

"How long have you been here?" She asked once the song was over.

Vince shrugged, "'Bout an hour or so."

"Were you like spying on us or what?"

"We were in the area."

Mazzy started laughing.

Vince narrowed his eyes at her, "What's so funny?"

"This song…" she said still laughing.

Vince listened to the words, "_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_". "What's so funny about it?"

"Nothing- it just… it amuses me," she said, fanning herself with her hand. "It's hot in here."

Vince grinned, "That's 'cuz I'm here."

Mazzy grinned up at him, "Prolly."

Vince raised an eyebrow at here, clearly not expecting that answer from her. "I think it has more to do with you than me."

"Why- are you hot too?" She teased pulling her body flush against his.

"Getting there," his arms went around her small frame, holding her against him.

She rested her arms over his shoulders, "What can I do about that?" She asked as se moved her lips dangerously close to his.

He took that moment to do what he'd been wanting to do for weeks. He kissed her gently, her lips parting to allow his tongue to enter her mouth, running over her teeth. He broke off the kiss when he felt his cock come alive.

Mazzy slowly opened her eyes, "Why'd you stop?"

Vince grinned, "Ya wanna get outta here?"

Mazzy eyed him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Cuz there's a whole lot more I'd like to do to you."

"What's the hurry?" Mazzy asked, rolling her hips against his, "You waited this long to kiss me." She was teasing him and they both knew it.

Vince groaned, the front of his pants growing tighter every time she moved against him. He put one hand on the back of Mazzy's head and pulled her face to his, crushing her lips against his, their tongues fighting each other for control.

"Oh my god!" Leon left the chick he was talking to and rushed over to Letty. "Letty!"

Letty swung around. "What! What happened?" She asked full of concern.

"Look!" Leon pointed to Vince and Mazzy.

Everyone at the table looked, after seeing Mazzy and Vince, there had been a chorus of cheers and applause, Letty even whistled.

"Get a room!" Shelby yelled at them.

Vince and Mazzy heard them and broke the kiss laughing. "We have an audience, " Vince told her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Shit- we have our own cheering section!"

They went back to the table, Vince sat on a stool and pulled Mazzy in front of him. He had a raging hard-on that he didn't particularly want to share with anyone but Mazzy.

Mazzy kissed him softly, but still full of desire.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?" Vince asked.

"Do you think it'd be rude? This whole night was my idea."

"It was Shelby who suggested getting a room."

"Good point- what about Leon and Jesse, how will they get home?"

"Hey you two!" Shelby yelled at them. "If ya'll wanna leave, I'll bring Jesse and Leon home."

Mazzy and Vince looked at each other and grinned, Vince stood up and gave a quick wave, "See ya!"

Shelby grabbed Mazzy's arm. "Hold up girl," Shelby said pulling her in for a hug. She whispered, "Be sure this is what you want- you know what he's gonna expect. And… if you do… Make him wrap it."

Mazzy smiled, "You know I will."

"Just be safe." Shelby released Mazzy and swatted her ass, "Have fun!"

"What's that about?" Vince asked as he put an arm possessively around her shoulders.

"Nothin'."

"Where you guys goin'?" Dom asked as they were passing.

"Her place," Vince told him. "Don't wait up for me."

Mazzy went to wait near the door for Vince, she had started to dance by herself, moving in a small circle, working her hips seductively. Vince grabbed one of her hips and pulled her against his side.

"Ready to go?" Vince growled softly into her ear.

"Mmmm… yes," Mazzy answered, licking his earlobe.


	15. The Long Ride Home

**A/N: **_Thank you again for those 2 who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad to see that you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it, makes me happy I chose to share this story. _

You're not gonna get sick are ya?" Vince asked, shifting into fourth on the freeway.

"Nah- I'm good," Mazzy replied with a smile.

"I gotta stop at a gas station- you want anything?"

"Mmmm. Yeah- water."

"Anything else?"

Mazzy thought, "Yeah, a Red Bull."

"That all?"

"Maybe I should just go in with you, I have the munchies. I need something salty."

Vince grinned, "Salty, huh? I may have something for that."

"Oh yeah?" Mazzy asked, completely oblivious to what Vince was implying.

Vince smiled and grabbed his crotch, "Right here."

The look on Mazzy's face was priceless, Vince was sure if he had more light in the car that he would find she was blushing. "I'm just kiddin' baby!" Vince laughed.

Mazzy looked out the window and pouted until they exited the freeway and pulled into a gas station.

Vince immediately began to look at the condoms. Mazzy, on the other hand was grabbing the biggest bottle of water she could find, then a Red Bull, and finally a bag of Chex mix and took them up to the counter.

"This too," Vince told the cashier.

Mazzy shook her head, "I'm not done yet." She took a look around, "Where's your restroom?" The clerk pointed to the back of the store. Mazzy went pee and after washing her hands, skipped back out, stopping abruptly in front of the candy. "V, you hungry?"

"Maybe a little, but I can wait," he told her impatiently.

"Just thought you might wanna keep your strength up for the night," Mazzy said loudly, winking at him.

Vince grinned, she thought she could get to him that way? "Hey, baby- lubed or not?"

Mazzy picked up a king sized Kit Kat and carried it to the counter, "Lubed of course."

"Ribbed or not?"

"Not- I wanna feel all of _you_," she purred sexily, and brushed a finger across his crotch. "Trojan, please," she told the clerk who didn't know whether to blush or laugh.

Vince cleared his throat, "You heard the lady." He looked back at Mazzy, who had a smug smile on her face, "You done shopping?"

"For now," she told him, pressing her breasts against his arm as he handed the clerk the money. Vince looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Mazzy wagged her eyebrows at him with a shit eating grin.

Vince frowned, "What?" Mazzy took the bag from the clerk and went behind Vince, squeezing his ass as she sauntered out the door ahead of him.

Vince was speechless. _She just grabbed your ass, rubbed her tits on you AND touched your dick!_ His mind raced as he watched her push open the door. He stuck the change the clerk handed back to him in his pocket and hurried out the door after Mazzy.

Mazzy was about to open the car door when Vince put his hand on it and shut it. Mazzy turned to face him after seeing his reflection in the car's window. "What?" She asked him innocently.

"What?" Vince mimicked, before crushing his lips against hers.

Mazzy dropped the bag she'd been holding before wrapping her arms around his neck. Again their tongues clashed, each one wanting control of the other.

Vince pulled away, they were both panting and he loved the lustful look Mazzy had in her eyes. "Let's go."

Mazzy nodded as Vince picked up the discarded bag and opened the door for her. She slid into the seat, Vince handed her the bag. She pulled out the water and took a long drink from it.

The ride home seemed to take forever, Mazzy ate the candy bar, half of the bag of chex mix, drank the Red Bull, and over half of the water by the time they rolled back into Athelstane.

When they pulled up to the only stop light in town, Mazzy surprised Vince by leaning over and kissing him. She would have pressed herself closer to him had it not been for the gear shift.

Vince pulled into Mazzy's driveway and came to a stop. Yanking up the parking brake, he reached for Mazzy, wrapping a large hand around the back of her head, he pulled her closer, kissing her thoroughly. He broke off the kiss and each of them scrambled for the door handles. Mazzy ran up the walk to the back door, fumbling to get her keys out of her pocket.

When Mazzy reached the door, she almost dropped her keys trying to put the key into the lock. She got the key in the lock as Vince reached her, turning her around. Mazzy kept her hand on the key as Vince kissed her, he leaned her back against the door. She turned the key and they heard the deadbolt slide, she rested her hand on the door knob and slowly twisted it. The door gave way, swinging open and they toppled to the floor, breaking the kiss off in the process. Vince broke their fall, with one arm around her waist, the other out in front of him. Mazzy giggled when they landed in the laundry room, Vince looked at her face, eyes closed, her giggles soon turned to laughter. Vince rested his forehead against hers and chuckled. He stopped immediately when he heard a low growl coming from just in front of him.

Mazzy stopped laughing and tilted her head back until she was looking at her dog upside down. "Snickers!" She snapped at him in a stern tone. His answer was to lick her face.

Vince slowly got to his feet and offered Mazzy his hand. She took it and he pulled her onto her feet.

"Snickers- outside," she told him. The dog bounded out of the house. Mazzy went in, turning on the light, she turned back to Vince, "You waitin' for an invitation?" She asked with a wink and walked into the kitchen, throwing away the wrappers she'd gathered in Vince's car. Vince followed her around as she went into the bathroom, he leaned on the door jam, watching her wash her face. "Snickers kisses- love my dog- hate his breath," she told him.


	16. Butterflies

**A/N: **_Thank you for those of you who are still reading and reviewing, I'm very happy to hear that ya'll are enjoying this as much as I am. And thank you for bearing with me during the down time! Ever onward... _

Vince just stared at her when she took a step towards him, he reached a hand out and touched the end of one of her braids, he let it slip through his hands until he reached the elastic. He tugged a bit, trying not to pull any of Mazzy's hair out with it. He finally got the small piece of rubber out of her hair, and using both hands, untangled the braid, when one side was done, he started on the other side, using the same steps as the first.

Mazzy watched him the entire time, seeing the concentration on his face brought a small smile to her lips.

Vince ran his long fingers through her hair and just stared at her. Mazzy had had enough of him staring, she wrapped her small hands around his head, leaving her thumbs on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers, standing on her toes, she kissed him deeply.

Vince moved his hands to her waist, running his large hands up her sides and back down. He lifted the edges of her shirt and ran his hands back up and around her back, he pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his rough hands.

Mazzy jumped when she heard a sharp bark from outside. "Shit," she whispered, bulling away from Vince. "Gotta let him in." As soon as Snickers was in, she locked the door, kicked off her shoes and turned off the lights, making her way back to Vince. On the way past him, she took his hand and led him through the kitchen, grabbing the condoms off the counter, she shut off the light and led him up the stairs in almost complete darkness.

"Last step," she warned, turning down a wide hallway and entering her room. She shut the door after him and turned on a dim light on the dresser.

Vince sat on her bed and pulled off his boots. He had that weird feeling again- butterflies- only bigger.

Slowly Mazzy walked to him, she was nervous as hell, she hadn't been with anyone in well over a year and it scared her how much she wanted Vince.

As soon as Mazzy was with in reaching distance, Vince's arm shot out, momentarily startling Mazzy, he took her hand and pulled her to him quickly. His hands worked their way under her shirt and unhooked her bra. She grasped the sides of her shirt and pulled it over her head, letting it fall to the floor. Vince pulled her bra from her arms and was met with one of the nicest set of tits he'd ever seen.

Mazzy giggled under his scrutiny when she saw the hungry look on his face.

Vince tore his gaze away to look up at her, "Huh?"

Quietly, Mazzy said, "You act like you've never seen a pair of these before."

"Oh." Vince cleared his throat, looking back her chest, he said, "Yeah- I've seen quite a few… just none this-" his eyes rested on hers once again, "perfect." His attention turned back to her breasts as he ran a thumb over one of her nipples, watching as it grew hard. He cupped the other breast and brought it to his eager mouth.

Mazzy's head went back and her hands went to his shoulders, grasping them tightly, she began to pull his tank top up.

Vince broke away for the split second it took for Mazzy to remove his tank before his mouth was on the other nipple, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. Mazzy moaned at the sweet torture Vince was putting her through. Vince finally detached himself from her nipple to stand, his beard grazing behind his lips as he kissed his way up until they found her lips again.

Mazzy could feel the tingle of anticipation resting between her thighs. She loved the scratchy sensation as he rose and captured her lips. He pulled her body against his, she loved the skin on skin feeling of her nipples rubbing against his strong chest.

Vince slowly turned her around, backing her up until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she sat down hard with a soft "oof" escaping her lips. She scooted back as he crawled up on the bed and over her body.

Mazzy ran her hands over his broad back, nails grazing his skin once he settled between her legs. She could feel his arousal through their pants as he pressed against her. She moved one hand as far down as she could reach and grabbed his ass, moaning as he pressed himself closer to her.

Vince kissed his way down her neck, nibbling her collar bone.

"V…" Mazzy gasped.

Vince stopped and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I want you- I want to feel you in me."

Vince smiled at her, "Are you sure? If you're not rea-"

Mazzy pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I'm sure," she practically growled when she released him.

Vince sat up, kneeling between her legs, unbuttoning her pants when Mazzy noticed the scar on his abdomen, in the dim light it looked like it could have been a bullet wound of some sort. She dismissed itlifting her hips so he could pull her cargos off her more easily, her panties went with them.

Vince stood up next to the bed and took off his jeans, watching Mazzy and allowing his eyes to wander, until he saw the scars on her left thigh, he wondered for a moment what had caused them before he opened the box of condoms and grabbed one, climbing back into the bed.

Mazzy had pulled back the light blankets and settled under them once she noticed Vince stare at her leg. She thought for a split second that he was going to change his mind, that the scars would have turned him off, but that thought was wiped from her mind, as he kissed her hungrily.

Vince's long fingers caressed her neatly trimmed pubic hair before they probed at her opening, running her own juices over her clit, she responded by rolling her hips against his hand.

"Please," she whimpered. She grasped at his long hard cock, pumping her hand over it while Vince pulled the condom from the package. With her other hand she pinched his nipple and watched him roll the rubber down his thick shaft while she fondled his balls.

Vince grinned lustfully, "Are you ready for this?"

Mazzy nodded, "Yes."

Vince couldn't help but tease her, any other chick, he'd have already been done with, something about Mazzy made him want to take his time. "Are you sure?"

Mazzy thrust her hips up, "Yes! YES YES YES!"

Vince dodged her hips, pressing her back down on the bed, he rested the tip of his cock at her slick opening, he kissed her intensely as he plunged into her fast and hard.

Mazzy gasped, breaking off the kiss, her eyes closed, and teeth clenched tightly.

Vince stopped moving, allowing her to adjust, afraid he'd hurt her. "Are you ok?"

Mazzy nodded, eyes still clamped shut, taking quick breaths through her nose.

"Mazzy," Vince whispered in her ear, sending a chill through her. "Open your eyes baby."

Taking one last deep breath, Mazzy opened her eyes, and was met with Vince's concerned ones.

"Did that hurt? Did I hurt you?"

Mazzy's nod was barely noticeable in the dimly lit room. She regretted admitting that when she saw the hurt look cross his features.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He loved the way her body was so tight around his cock, but hated the fact that he'd hurt her.

"I'm not, V," she whispered back. "You feel so good against my skin," she told him honestly, then moved her hips against his.

Vince took the cue from her and slowly began to pull in and out of her. "So. Fucking. Tight." He moaned against her neck.

Their pace quickened as Mazzy thrust against him, matching his thrusts with her own, panting harder. "Oh gods!" She yelled, her muscles clamping down around Vince's hard cock, as her orgasm hit her and took her over the edge.

Vince rode Mazzy through her orgasm, trying to hold back as she tightened around him, it was all he could do not to go over that edge with her. Once hers had subsided, he pumped into her harder, Mazzy again met his thrusts, she could feel the next one coming on the heels of her last orgasm, she bit Vince's shoulder and scratched her nails down his back, riding the waves of their orgasms together. Vince roared when he heard Mazzy screaming his name over and over.

Vince collapsed on Mazzy, breathing heavily. Mazzy had a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and gently kissed his temple.

"Are you ok?" He asked against her collarbone.

"Mmmmhmmm," Mazzy sighed, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Dayum," Vince drawled, rolling off of her. "Where's the bathroom?"

Mazzy pointed to a door next to her dresser, "Right there." She rolled away from him, onto her side, pulling the blankets over her. She figured there would be questions, but they could wait, shehad some of her own.

Mazzy hadn't really expected Vince to stay, so when she felt the bed sag as he got back in, she was surprised. She jumped when she felt his arm go around her waist and pull her closer to him.

Vince chuckled, "Scare ya?"

Mazzy shook her head in denial, "Uh uh."


	17. On Through The Night

**A/N: **_There is an unedited version of this story at the EZboard forum FallenAngels Den of Dreams and Desires for those of you interested in it that one. As usual, thank you for all the feedback, I love it, I'm a feedback whore and not afraid to admit it! Mwah!_

Mazzy couldn't sleep, she chalked it up to the affects of the Red Bull. She was restless, so she carefully got out of bed, hoping not to wake Vince. She reassured herself he was still asleep before heading to the bathroom. She plucked her contacts from her eyes, they'd begun to feel like sandpaper. She swallowed roughly, the dryness in her throat as well as her eyes. _Guess we know where all that wetness went_, she thought wickedly.

The luke warm water from the tap was doing nothing to curb the case of cottonmouth she had, so she put on a long t-shirt and a pair of boxers, grabbed her glasses and left her room quietly. She met Snickers outside of her door and patted him on the head.

Vince Had felt her move and leave the warmth of the bed, but fought to act as if he were still asleep. He listened to her in the bathroom, running water, then to her footsteps- sounded like she was on her way back to bed, to him, but he heard the door open, and click shut as she left the room. When he was sure she wasn't outside the door, he pulled his jeans on and quietly followed her.

Mazzy was filling her glass up with ice from the ice dispenser on the front of her fridge, then filled it with water. She downed nearly the entire glass, refilled it and started over. Snickers stood wagging his tail at her as she belched.

"Diva," she whispered to her dog.

Vince couldn't help but chuckle. Snickers turned toward the soft noise, hackles raised, and growling.

Mazzy's head snapped to the general direction, "V?" She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, she knew where everything was.

Vince stepped up closer to her, still chuckling, "Very lady like."

"Hmmm, yeah, if you're lookin' for a lady, you came to the wrong place, hon."

Vince backed her against the refrigerator. "I'm definitely in the right place," He told her, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face.

"Whatcha doin' down here?" she asked softly.

Vince shrugged, "I rolled over and you weren't there."

"I was thirsty, warm tap water wasn't doin' it for me," she told him, slipping under his arm and heading back up the stairs. He followed, pinching her ass half way up the stairs, causing her to yelp and go faster, skipping stairs and trying not to spill what was left of her water.

Vince laughed behind her, jogging up the stairs after her. When Mazzy hit the top, he was still 3 steps behind, he watched her run into her room.

Mazzy had a smile plastered across her face as she set the glass on the dresser. She turned to the door as Vince walked through, "Big fight V."

Vince stalked up to her, his best get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way look on his face. He had to admire Mazzy for not flinching when he was toe to toe with her, she just kept smiling up at him.

Mazzy put her hands on his waist, runner her thumbs around the waistband of his jeans. She noticed that he hadn't bothered to fasten the button at the top of his jeans. She glanced down for a moment, then brought her head back up, her eyes meeting his again. "You tired?"

Vince raised an eyebrow, "A little, why?"

Mazzy moved her hands to the front of his jeans and began to unzip them, shrugging innocently. She didn't know how long he was going to be there with her, but she was going to make the most of the time he was there. She slid one hand inside his jeans, grasping his half hard cock.

"Well," she drawled, "Since you're only a little tired and_ I_ can't sleep because of that Red Bull, we really should do something about that." Mazzy told him with a sexy lopsided grin.

Vince hissed as Mazzy's hand stroked his hardening cock. He leaned forward, kissing her neck, "What do you suggest we do?"

Mazzy knelt before him, sliding his jeans off his hips as she went.

Vince held his breath. He couldn't remember the last time a chick had gone down on him without him asking her to.

"Oh… Mazzy," Vince moaned above her, fisting one hand in her hair.

Mazzy looked up at him when she heard her name, and found Vince watching her intently. She dropped her eyes, and continued to lick and suck him until he tried to pull away.

"Take off your shirt," Mazzy heard him say in a voice that was barely audible.

She did as she was told, she was about to return to what she'd started, but Vince grunted.

"Fuck!" Vince panted, "Shit woman! Look what ya do to me." He put a hand under her arm and pulled her up, helping her to her feet. His hand went to the back of her head, roughly pulling her in for a kiss that was equally as rough. "Let's get you cleaned up."

They went into the bathroom, Mazzy feeling unbelievably self conscious in the bright lights of the room.

Vince gently washed her chest with a warm wash cloth, taking great pleasure in watching her nipples harden as he moved the cloth across them. Once he was done, Vince set the cloth aside and stood between Mazzy's legs. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before taking her hand and leading her back to her room, Mazzy switched the light off as they went.

"Your turn," Vince told her as he waited for her to climb into the bed.

Mazzy crawled across the king sized bed, finally settling in the middle. _My turn?_ She thought. "And what's in store for me?" She asked as he tugged her boxers off and nuzzled against her neck.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Vince told her, nipping at her neck.

Vince took his time, something he'd greatly enjoyed at one point in his life. It seemed to him that he was always in a hurry, nothing was fun. He didn't know how long Mazzy would allow him to be with her, and he wanted to make the most of it.

He lavished attention on her breasts, pinching, pulling, nipping, licking each nipple until she was pulling his head to her and arching herself up into his mouth. He slowly moved down, moving his hands over her ribcage and down the soft curve of her hip. He placed light kisses in a trail to her belly button, his tongue quickly darted in, and just as quickly out, bringing forth a soft moan from Mazzy's lips.

His hands moved over her hips and to her thighs, his rough fingertips ran over the scars on her thigh.

Mazzy sucked in a breath, she held it, all she wanted to do was scream at him to stop touching her after feeling his fingertips run over the scars. She felt ugly because of them and didn't want him touching that part of her.

"Mazzy?"

"Yeah?" She squeaked out.

"You ok?"

"Uh-huh."

Vince paused, she'd seemed to be enjoying herself just minutes before. "Mazzy, did I do something wrong?"

Mazzy shook her head in the dim light of the bedroom, "Why?"

Vince chuckled, "Well, you're holding your breath for one."

Mazzy let out the air she'd been holding, she gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry. I just- I- You're the first person outside of my family or doctors that's seen or touched… the scars. It uh… it sorta freaked me out."

Vince closed his eyes and sighed, "Well I'll trying not to touch them again- if that's what you want."

Mazzy nodded, "That'd be great."

"Of course, being on _your_ body, that may be hard, I _love_ touching you."

Mazzy smiled, she loved having him touch her.

Vince made his way back up her body and kissed her deeply. "Relax Mazzy- I'll make it worth your while, I promise," he told her in a voice that left no doubt that he was telling the truth. He trailed his lips and tongue down her body, and felt her relax, he then focused his attentions on what was waiting between her thighs.

Mazzy lazily opened her eyes with a huge, satisfied smile on her face. She watched Vince grab another condom and slide it on. Mazzy stretched her legs as she waited to be filled by him again.

Vince returned from leaning over to grab a condom and settled himself back between Mazzy's legs. "Ready for this?" He asked with a sly grin.

Mazzy nodded, he wasted no time entering her swiftly, pulling her hips forward as he thrust into her. Vince grinned at the surprised sound that emanated from her throat.

"Like that?" Vince asked, holding her hips while thrusting into her.

"Mmmm- yes," Mazzy answered breathlessly.

Vince loved the wild look her eyes held when she'd finally opened them, giving him a feeling of power that he was unaccustomed to having. He watched her eyes shut, her body tightening around him again.

Vince released her hip, falling forward on to his elbows so he didn't crush Mazzy. She lay beneath him, panting, her arms encircling his back, moving over the thin layer of sweat that had formed over the both of them.

Vince's breathing had evened out, so much so that Mazzy thought he may have fallen asleep on top of her. This sort of thing wouldn't normally had bothered her, except for the fact that she had to pee something awful. Much to Mazzy's relief, Vince sighed heavily, then looked at her.

"I could fall asleep like this," he informed her.

Mazzy grinned, "Me too, but…"

"But what?"

Mazzy made a face, her face reddening, "I REALLY have to pee."

Vince chuckled as he lifted himself up and out of her body. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he grabbed some tissues from the box on the nightstand to clean himself up with.

Mazzy grabbed her glasses which had found their way to the nigh stand and headed to the bathroom.

Vince watched her naked ass walk away and whistled. He'd have bet anything that she'd blushed at that, he'd have won.

When Mazzy left the bathroom, she saw Vince still in her bed, he seemed to be waiting for her. She gathered her clothes and was about to put them back on when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya don't have to put those back on," Vince told her.

"But-"

"But nothin', you've got nothin' to be ashamed of baby," he assured her, gesturing to the marred flesh of her thigh. Vince shrugged, "You've seen mine."

Mazzy stared at him for what seemed like forever, struggling to decide what to do before she finally gave in and dropped the clothing on the floor.

Vince took the black rimmed glasses off her face, "Let's go to bed."

Mazzy licked her lips nervously and nodded. Vince took her hand to lead her to the bed, but she stopped. "Light," she told him before he would let go.

After she'd turned out the light, she climbed in bed, Vince climbing in after her.

"Where do you want your glasses?" He asked.

"Just put 'em on the nightstand there," Mazzy told him, stifling a yawn. She squinted at the clock and could have sworn the clock said 4 a.m. She rolled onto her right side, pulling the blankets up around her.

Vince also rolled onto his right side, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing their naked flesh together. He placed a light kiss to the back of her neck before drifting off to sleep.


	18. Ball's in Your Court

**A/N:**_ Thank you, thank you, thank you for your support, it means alot to me! I love the feed back, I tend to thrive on feedback! As usual, please R & R!_

Mazzy awoke to the sound of her ringing cell phone. She rolled over to find Vince gone and frowned. She stumbled out of bed and pulled the offensive object from a pocket of the pants she'd worn the night before.

"Yeah?" She answered rudely, taking note that she couldn't see Vince's discarded clothing, still frowning, she put her glasses on to take a better look.

"My, aren't you chipper this morning."

"Hey Kenzie, you woke me up, fucker."

Her sister laughed, "I tried calling you last night, but you weren't home, so I called Cody."

Mazzy groaned, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You had to talk to Cody," Mazzy smirked. She winced as she pulled on her boxers- a little sore from the activities earlier that morning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mackenzie continued, "So, he told me that you and Shelby, and Lisa went out, right? Told me you'd be staying there, right? Imagine my surprise when I call back this morning and _who's_ not there?" She paused for dramatic effect, "YOU! And do you know what? Cody is bitchin' up a STORM about you going home with a man!"

"And why are you calling me so early?"

"Mazzy- it's 10 in the morning!"

"And…?"

"I couldn't wait to find out who this guy is!" Mackenzie practically squealed.

Mazzy held the phone away from her ear. "Ugh. Do you have to be so loud?" Mazzy grumbled. "It was Vince, remember, the guy from a couple weeks ago?"

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" Mackenzie gloated.

"Yeah-well…," Mazzy said, less than enthused.

"You don't sound very happy about it," Mackenzie told her, coming down a few notches.

Mazzy shrugged, "Hold on," she pulled a tank top over her head. "I got up to answer the phone when you called, and he ain't here."

Mackenzie frowned from 1,500 miles away, "Oh."

Mazzy sighed as she opened the bedroom door and went down the stairs, followed by Snickers. "What can ya do?" Mazzy asked, opening the back door to allow Snickers out. "Fuck forgot my smokes upstairs."

"Thought you were quitting."

"Whatev- I'll quit when I'm ready," Mazzy told her, already up the stairs grabbing her lighter and a cigarette from the pack. "So what else did Cody have to say?" She asked, going out the back door.

"Not much, Shelby took the phone and sent him to town for doughnuts or some shit. Now SHE had somethin' to say!"

"Oh yeah?" Mazzy took a drag and made a face. The cigarette wasn't tasting so good.

"Yeah. Tellin' me how you and this Vince guy were dancing and kissing and doin' the normal.." Mackenzie made a gagging sound, "stuff."

"Yuck," Mazzy said, throwing her cigarette in the ashtray outside. "Smoke didn't taste so good." She went back in and up to her bathroom, half way listening to her sister's mindless rambling of what she'd heard from her sister-in-law, while she brushed her teeth.

"So, he's gone, huh? No note or anything?"

Mazzy went back down the stairs and let Snickers in. "Nope. I don't know whether to laugh or cry or chalk it up as just a one night stand… point taken and lesson learned-" she had turned into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. Vince was standing shirtless at the stove, turning some bacon with a fork.

"Are you there?" Mackenzie asked. "Mazzy-did I lose ya?"

A small smile slowly spread across Mazzy's face as she answered, "Call ya later." She didn't wait for her younger sister to respond as she flipped her phone shut.

Vince had heard Mazzy get out of bed from where he'd been watching TV in the living room, he'd only been up for 30 minutes longer than she had, and decided to make her breakfast. He'd listened half-assed to her complain about her cigarettes, listened to her go up to her room, and come back down. That's when he heard her say something about a one night stand. Was she talking about last night? She had to be. _If that's all she wanted, then why didn't she tell me that, could have been gone all ready,_ he told himself.

He turned the stove off and moved the fry pan to another burner. _So much for breakfast_, he thought as Mazzy hung up her phone, he turned to face her. He didn't know what to make of the smile on her face.

"Mornin'. I thought you left," Mazzy greeted him from the doorway, the smile quickly disappearing at the look on his face.

Vince was pissed. _She thought I left! How could she think that? If this was a one night stand, I would have left her after the second time, no- I'd have left after cumming on her tits._

Mazzy's brow creased with concern, "V? Wh-"

Vince went into the dining room and grabbed his shirt from the back of a chair and put it on.

"V?" Mazzy followed him, "Vince?"

He wouldn't talk to her, he was hurt, he was pissed. He brushed his way past her on the way to the back door.

Mazzy maneuvered her way in front of him, locking the dead bolt and pulling the key out. She looked up at him, "Vince, talk to me, please. What- what happened? Is it something I did?"

Vince stared at the door above her head. _What am I doing- she has a front door_, he remembered.

Mazzy grabbed his arm, "Front is the same as the back, dead bolt, no key." She loosened her grip on his forearm, "You can leave. _After_ you tell me what's wrong."

Vince turned on her, a long index finger in her face, "You want this to be a one night stand?" _Wait a second_, he thought, _am I pissed because she may have used me? Fuck I'm goin' soft!_

Mazzy looked down right puzzled, "What? NO! I thought you'd left!" _Calm Mazzy_, she told herself. "I thought you left. I was telling my sister I didn't know what to do." She swallowed hard, blinking back tears- she would not cry in front of him. "When I saw you weren't there, I thought I was just-,"she laughed a little, her defense against crying, swallowing hard, she continued, "I thought I was just a notch in your belt or something." The hard look he'd been giving her softened. Mazzy sighed, she took his hand, turned it palm up and placed the key in it. "I told you from the start I'd want more. I was straight with you," she told him, moving past him to the stairs. "Ball's in your court, V."

Vince stood there, listening as Mazzy climbed the stairs, staring at the key in his hand. _What now?_ He asked himself. He put the key back into the lock and turned it, unlocking it, and hurrying to his car, digging his keys out of his pocket on the way.


	19. One Way to Find Out

**A/N: **_Thank you once again for reviewing... SharonH, I'm not killin' you... slightly maiming, but not killing. ; ) Villana, I thought it would be a good thing to show more than one side to Vince, that he is maybe... dare I say it... vulnerable when he digs a chick. Please continue to R&R!_

Vince sat in his car, mind racing, _what the hell did she want? _She'd told him she wanted more, but what was more? Vince groaned. "One way to find out," he told himself aloud. He went back inside, but didn't go upstairs right away, he went back to the kitchen and finished making breakfast.

Mazzy heard the door slam shut and felt her heart sink to her feet. _That's that, I guess_, she thought sadly and turned on the water to fill up the bathtub. She called her sister back and quickly told her what had just happened.

"Fuck him, Mazzy," Mackenzie told her angrily. "If he's gonna be like that, you don't need that shit."

"I know. Why do I always fall for the assholes?"

"Fall- whoa! Now, you've known him for what a month… dude, you're falling for him?"

"There's something about him, something that is just- like under this tough guy shit is a heart of gold…I want the gold," Mazzy tried to describe the best she could.

"I say fuck 'im."

"You're stupid Kenzie."

"Whatever Mazzy- you know I'm right."

"Whatever Kenzie- you're a dumb ass," Mazzy mocked.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

"You didn't book a flight for that did you?" Mazzy snickered, "'Cuz that's a long way to travel for me to have to embarrass you."

"Funny."

"Whatever, Imma go, my bath's almost ready."

Mazzy grabbed some candles and placed them around the foot of the bath, lighting them before climbing in, trying to clear her mind.

Vince rummaged through the cupboards until he found her plates and forked a few pieces of bacon onto each of them. He grabbed four eggs out of the fridge and cracked them two at a time into the pan, frying them slightly before breaking the yolk. He hated runny eggs, he figured if Mazzy didn't like them the way he did, he'd eat hers too. He put some bread into the toaster while the last two eggs were cooking and searched the fridge for some jelly. He added the eggs to Mazzy's plate, slathered grape jelly onto their toast, and took the plates upstairs to her room.

Mazzy leaned her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes. The hot water felt good on her sore muscles, she hadn't even begun to think before she started to doze off.

Vince nudged the partially open bathroom door with his foot and saw Mazzy in the tub. He walked around to see her face, and found that her eyes were closed. He carefully set the plates on the tub surround at the head of the tub. He squatted next to her and gently shook her arm.

"Maaaaaazzzzzzyyyy," he whispered in a sing song voice.

Mazzy inhaled deeply before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked a few times, not believing she'd awaken just yet, and stopped herself before she moved to cover her nakedness. Reminding herself it was pointless given the actions of the night before. "V?"

"I made us somethin' to eat. You hungry?"

"But you left… I heard you slam the door."

Vince grabbed the plates, frowning as he realized he'd only brought one fork. He nodded, sitting back on the floor next to the tub. "I did- I sat in my car for a few minutes," he shrugged like it was nothing. "Then my stomach growled, and since I'd already _started_ making breakfast, I figured I may as well finish it, 'sides, I can't think when my stomach's growling."

Mazzy nodded once, pulling herself into a seated position. "That's it." More of a statement than an question came out of her mouth.

Vince half-shrugged, "I only brought one fork, hope you don't mind."

Mazzy brought her knees up to her chest, the tops of them poking out of the water. "So you're hungry," she asked, again as more of a statement than a question.

Vince nodded, handing her a plate, "Didn't know how you like your eggs, so I just made 'em the same as mine."

The corner of Mazzy's mouth twitched, not quite into a smirk. "Thanks," she told him half-heartedly. She picked at a piece of bacon, slowly eating it, staring straight ahead at the candle's dancing flame. _Hungry_, she thought sadly.

Vince devoured the eggs and handed Mazzy the fork, starting on his bacon and toast. He watched Mazzy, holding the plate in her left hand, cutting a piece of the egg with the fork in her right. He was afraid the plate was going to wind up in the tub with her, and it would be horrible to waste that food. "Want me to do that?" He offered.

Mazzy shook her head while taking a bite of her egg. "It's good," she mumbled still not looking at him.

Vince sighed, "I didn't mean for you to feel like…like a… 'notch in my belt'." He was treading new territory, and it was extremely hard for him. "I guess I jumped to conclusions there, I thought maybe you'd changed your mind."

Mazzy finally looked at him, Vince was looking at his hands. "Vince, like I said before, I've been straight with you. I had no idea what to think when you weren't there. I panicked." She finished the last of her breakfast and added, "You're a moody mother fucker, ain't ya?"

Vince chuckled, "That's what I keep hearing." He took her plate from her, piling it on his, "We cool?"

"Yeah."

"Good, get dressed, we can go chill at my place for awhile. Dom should be cookin' out again."

Mazzy quickly washed herself after Vince had left the bathroom to take the dishes back to the kitchen. She pulled on a pair of board shorts with big green, blue and white flowers on them, and a matching tank before heading down the stairs.

Mazzy found Vince wrestling with Snickers, she heard them before she saw them in the living room.

"You're lucky he likes you."

Vince looked up from the floor. "Why's that?"

Mazzy grinned, "He'd rip your throat out if he didn't." She patted her leg and Snickers immediately went to her side. "Mind if I bring 'im?"

Vince stood, and shaking his head answered, "I don't mind, but hurry up before I have time to think about it."


	20. He Don't Like You

**A/N:** _Thank you once again for reviewing. **LadyofthePlains**, I think any of us would want to have that close contact with a man like him. ; )_

"You can ride with me," Vince told Mazzy as she went to unlock her car door.

Mazzy raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" She asked, making certain that Vince hadn't changed his mind about Snickers riding in his car.

"Yeah," he told her with a slap to her ass.

"You better watch it," Mazzy teased.

Vince stood back, "Yes I will."

Mazzy rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "Am I gonna have to start wearing baggier clothes?"

"NO! God no- I'm just admiring the view," he told her, pulling her close to him and kissing her fully on the lips, their tongues mingling. "And I _do_ like the view," he said, squeezing her ass for emphasis. He released her and quickly adjusted himself, taking a step back as he did. "Now, we better go or I'll have you in bed for the rest of the day."

Mazzy purred, "Now _there's_ an idea."

Vince shook his head when she winked at him, "One of them would be over here lookin' for me." He glanced at the watch on his right wrist, "Surprised they haven't been here yet."

Mazzy loaded Snickers in to the back seat and slid into the passenger seat.

Vince climbed in and took Mazzy's hand as soon as they were out of the driveway. He curled her hand around the gearshift, entwining his fingers with hers.

Mazzy looked at his arm, the scars that marred his beautiful skin. "How'd that happen?" She asked curiously.

Vince tensed immediately, and fought the urge to pull his arm away from her, "Some shit happened a few years ago." Vince frowned. "We'll talk tonight… after you hear what I have to say, you may change your mind about what you want," he told her sadly.

Mazzy nodded and didn't push the issue any farther.

"What about you?" He asked with a quick gesture to her leg.

"Like you said- we gotta talk," Mazzy answered. "Right now, tho… I wanna enjoy _you_," she said with a bright smile.

Vince returned her smile as they pulled in his driveway. Before she could open the door, he reached over and put a hand behind her head, guiding her lips to his, and kissed her intensely. "Damn- I'm gonna need a cold shower," he said, not actually meaning to say it out loud, he blushed slightly for a moment.

Mazzy laughed at his comment, hooking Snickers' leash to his collar.

Vince looked around- Mia's car wasn't there, he breathed a sigh of relief and took hold of Mazzy's hand, leading her through the front door.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Jess and Leon should be around here somewhere, prolly playin' video games in their room, if ya wanna go up there. Or you can go sit in my room and hang out."

Mazzy was following him up the stairs, her hand still in his, evil thoughts forming in her head. "Hmmmm… your room…" she purred quietly, a wicked grin plastered to her face.

Vince pushed his bedroom door open, "That's mine- Leon and Jesse's is right-" he stopped when he heard them arguing. "Just follow the noise, I'll be back." And he left her in the hall to decide what she would do.

Mazzy decided to say hi to the guys first.

Jesse saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head towards the movement and jumped, his controller flying through the air.

Leon looked at him, "The hell's your problem?"

Mazzy started to laugh, "I'm sorry Jess."

Jesse looked as if he could have gone into cardiac arrest at any moment, "SHIT! I just looked to see his big ole head in here, I didn't even see you, Mazzy."

Mazzy leaned against the wall as she laughed harder, gasping for breath, she pointed at Jesse. "The look!" Was all she was able to get out as she tried to calm herself.

"So what brings you this way?" Leon asked.

"Heard a rumor about free food or some shit. Where's Letty?"

"Out back with Dom, getting' the pit fired up," Jesse answered.

Mazzy sat on one of the beds. "Is this what ya'll do all day?"

"When we're not workin'," Leon answered. He went back to playing the game. "Have fun last night?"

Mazzy blushed but recovered quickly, "Yeah- I love to dance. We'll have to do that again sometime."

Leon paused the game and looked over his shoulder at her, a smart smirk on his face as he said, "That's not the part I was talkin' about."

Mazzy's face flushed to a deep crimson color, "I hate you."

Leon's smirk turned into a full blown smile, he puckered his lips, making a kissing noise, "Ya love me- you know it."

Mazzy rolled her eyes, "Whatev, I'm gonna go to V's room."

"Can I take Snickers outside?" Leon asked, strangely reminding Mazzy of a little kid.

"Yeah, just keep him on the leash until I get out there, he can be weird around strangers," Mazzy handed the leash over to him, "Be a good boy."

"How much trouble can I get into if I ain't leaving the yard?"

Mazzy lightly pushed him out of the room in front of her, shaking her head.

"Ya comin' Jess?" Leon asked, allowing Mazzy to get past him.

"Nope, I have a high score to beat."

Leon shook his head, "Won't see much of him today."

Mazzy was still in the hall when Vince walked by in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. All she could do was stare at him as he gave her a sexy grin before turning into his room. She stared after him for a moment, his beautiful hard body had her in a trance. He turned to look at her, one hand on the door knob, same sexy grin graced his lips as he crooked a finger in a "come hither" gesture. Mazzy didn't have to be told more than once, her feet finally coming unglued from the floor.

Vince pulled her into his room, slamming the door shut behind her. "Shower didn't work babe."

Mazzy gave him a half grin. "Good- I thought I was gonna have to have one myself after seein' you in that towel."

He took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth. Mazzy's arms went around him, hands running over his broad shoulders, down his well toned back. He backed her to the bed, turning and pulling her down with him.

Mazzy moaned into his mouth as he caressed her nipples with his thumbs through the fabric of her shirt. Mazzy broke the kiss, pulling her shirt over her head and quickly unhooking her bra before Vince rolled her over to gain better access to her shorts, pulling them off. Mazzy opened the towel at his waist, revealing a very erect cock. Vince leaned over, searching the drawer of his nightstand for a condom.

"Shit!" Vince growled.

Mazzy ran her short finger nails down his back, "What is it?"

Vince stood up, wrapping the towel back around his waist, "I'll be right back." He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss, "Don't go anywhere."

Mazzy smirked and thought, _Where am I gonna go naked?_

Vince left the room, quietly closing the door. He went to Leon and Jesse's room, "Dude, you have a rubber?"

Jesse paused the game long enough to look up at him and laugh.

Vince glanced down at the proverbial teepee that was made from the hardness of his cock, and the towel that covered it. "Fuck off- do you have one or not?"

"What's it worth?" Jesse asked with a smug smile.

One of Vince's eyebrows rose to the middle of his forehead. He was about to threaten Jesse when a light went off in his head, he turned and headed for the bathroom where he'd left his jeans. _Have the ones from last night in my pocket_, he thought happily. He grabbed the jeans, digging in the pocket on the way back to his room until he found the precious little package. He opened and closed the door quickly and found Mazzy had pulled his sheet over her.

Vince crawled towards her from the bottom of the bed after dropping the jeans and towel on the floor. He settled over Mazzy, kissing her deeply, his hard on renewed. He sat up on his knees, pulling the sheet off Mazzy in the process. He quickly tore open the small foil package and put the condom on.

Vince stared down at her naked form, eyes roaming over her body. He couldn't believe how lucky he was in finding someone who could seemingly match his sexual appetite.

Mazzy stared up at him through heavily lidded, lust filled eyes roaming his body in much the same way as Vince was doing to her.

Vince positioned himself at her entrance, "Ya gonna be disappointed with a quickie?"

Mazzy shook her head, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "I could never be disappointed with you inside of me. Fuck me hard."

In the room across the hall, Jesse began hearing the squeak of Vince's bed, combined with Vince's grunts, and Mazzy's cries of ecstasy. He made a face before running down the stairs and joining Dom and Letty outside.

"What's wrong wit you?" Letty asked.

Jesse took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart. "Swear to god- they're worse than you two!"

Letty laughed, "Who?"

"V and Mazzy," Jesse answered. "Didn't you notice the beast Leon's got with him?"

Letty shook her head and looked around, spotting Leon and "the beast" that Jesse had referred to the dog sitting under a tree near the front of the house. She nodded, "Why don't he come back here wit us?"

"Mazzy told him not to- Snickers can be difficult around new peeps," Jesse explained.

Dom looked from Letty to Jesse and back again, "So… V's finally givin' up on Mia?"

Letty and Jesse both shrugged. "Looks like he may have," Jesse told him.

"Well he went home with her last night AND brought her here today," Dom said thoughtfully. "Think this'll last more than a week?"

"I hope so," Letty answered. "I like her- she could do ole Coyote some good. Maybe he'll grow up a little."

"Hey now!" Jesse defended, "We've all changed since that shit went down, even Vince- sorta."

Letty and Dom both nodded, looking at the ground, none of them really talked about the last heist. They'd done more than enough talking between Mexico and hospital rooms. It was decided to let bygones be bygones and admit they'd all fucked up. Before that decision had been reached, there had been a lot of fighting amongst them.

Mia and Brian pulled in with the groceries for the cookout, Mia stopped in her tracks at the sight of Snickers and Leon.

"Where the hell did _that _come from?"

Leon looked up at her and grinned, "This is Snickers."

Mia grinned and moved forward to pet his head. Snickers growled and moved away from her.

"Hey boy- what's wrong?" Leon asked soothingly, reaching out to pat his side.

"What's his problem?" Mia asked.

Leon shrugged, "Dunno, never heard him growl before."

Brian walked around Mia, directly up to Snickers and began to pet him.

"Hmp, wouldn't let me pet him," Mia pouted.

Brian shrugged as Vince lead Mazzy out the front door. "Hey V, Mazzy," he greeted.

"Hi Bri," Mazzy returned with a smile.

Mia visibly stiffened as she fixed a fake smile on her face, "This your dog Mazzy?"

Mazzy took the leash from Leon, "Yeah, why?"

Mia nodded, "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Mazzy asked, uninterested.

"Why he growled at me."

Mazzy grimaced as Mia tried to pet him again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mazzy warned, pulling back on Snickers' leash and moved to stand between him and Mia.

"Why not?"

"I'd hate for him to take your pretty little head off," Mazzy told her, trying to hide the amusement she felt. "That '_growl'_, that was your warning sweetie."

Mia glared at Mazzy before stomping off into the house.

Mazzy smirked at Leon before meeting Brian's eyes, she shrugged, "Can't make him like her anymore that I can make her like me."

Brian sighed, "I ain't sayin' a thing," he told her, brushing past to join Mia in the kitchen.

Leon stood, "Time to get my drink on."

Mazzy and Vince followed him into the backyard with Snickers at Mazzy's side.

"_That's_ the beast?" Letty asked Jesse.

Jesse nodded.

"Awww- he's CUTE!" Letty squealed uncharacteristically, walking up to them, she knelt in front of him, petting his neck and head while he licked her cheek. "What a cool dog!"

Dom walked over to her and pet Snickers behind one of his ears. "What happened to his ears?"

Mazzy sighed, "The previous owner, and I use that term loosely, cut them with a scissors and obviously had no clue what he was doing- bastard."

"Was he ever fought?"

"No." Mazzy shook her head, "He was confiscated by the police when he was like 3 months old they hadn't had a chance to train him yet." Mazzy explained, scratching behind one of his very short ears.

"How'd you get him?" Letty asked.

"I was working at the shelter he was in and fostered him. After the bastard that did this to him went to court, I adopted him."

Leon snorted, "He don't like Mia."

Mazzy couldn't help but smile, "Can't help that he has good taste."

Letty nudged her leg, "That's not nice."

"What?" Mazzy asked innocently when Dom glared at her.

Vince shook his head and sat, straddling the plank, across the picnic table from Jesse.

Vince snickered, "I don't know why you don't like him- he's a good dog. At least he hasn't growled at you like he did Mia."

"He _growled _at Mia?"

"Yeah."

Mazzy sat in front of Vince, between his legs, leaning into his chest, watching as Brian handed Dom a platter of chicken to put on the grill.

"Hey," Vince whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let them know I cooked for you," Vince whispered, his lips grazing Mazzy's ear, causing a slight shiver to run through her.

Mazzy tilted her head up to look at him, "Why not?"

Vince gave her a cocky grin, "Might ruin my rep."

Mazzy laughed. "Oook," she drawled.

Vince kissed her neck, "Hey Le, grab me a beer would ya?" He yelled over Mazzy's head. "You want one?"

Mazzy made a face, "No thanks V." She unhooked the leash from Snickers' collar and watched him run up to Leon and follow him as he handed Vince a beer.

Leon took a long drink before setting the bottle by Mazzy, smacking his lips together. "Good shit."

Mazzy made a gagging sound.

"Hey now- do NOT insult the Corona," Vince joked.

Leon shook his head, "That ain't right V. Ya girl don't like beer," Leon tsked. "Don't know about that dawg."

"Ahh," Vince grunted, "More for me!"

Mazzy was thankful that this time Vince didn't say anything to Leon about her _not _being his girl, and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, then elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

"What!"

Mazzy shook her head as Leon took off across the yard with Snickers on his heel. "He's a big kid ain't he?"

Vince stretched his arms over his head, "No bigger than the rest of us."

"Pretty hard to be a bigger kid than you, V," Letty teased, ruffling his hair as she walked by.

"Stop, Letty!" Vince scowled playfully, trying unsuccessfully to dodge her hand. "You'll mess up my do!"

Letty and Mazzy laughed at that. Mazzy turned her face up to him, "Hon- I think we messed it up earlier."

Vince gave her a lopsided grin, "Wanna mess it up some more?"

Mazzy's face turned beet red.

Jesse laughed, "Ole Coyote made ya blush."

Mazzy covered her face with her hands. "Imagine that," she mumbled. "Ya'll are terrible," Mazzy told them, resting her palms on Vince's knees, she turned slightly, "Why do they call you Coyote?"

Vince fixed his face with a cocky grin while Jess, Dom and Letty laughed.

"'Cuz his hunger's never satisfied, if ya know what I mean," Letty informed her.

"Yeah, we ain't talkin' 'bout food either," Dom added.

Vince sighed, pulling Mazzy closer, "I'm pretty satisfied right now."

"I hope so- I told Dom and Letty that you're worse than them!" Jesse said, referring to what he'd heard earlier.

Mazzy shook her head, her face a deep crimson color, she looked around, "I'm gonna go find my dog."

Vince chuckled, pulling Mazzy back down when she tried to get up, "He just means we're doin' somethin' right, baby." He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "You know Snickers is all right, he's wearin' Le out."

Mia came out with some plates for everyone, she rolled her eyes when she saw Vince and Mazzy.

Vince was lazily running his fingertips up and down Mazzy's arm.

"Get a room," Mia muttered loud enough for them to hear when she set the plates on the table.

Vince tensed, but continued moving his hand up and down Mazzy's arm.

Mazzy rolled her eyes and patted Vince's thigh. "Guess it's a good thing she didn't see us earlier," she told him in a low voice.

"Ugh. No one wants to hear about it either," Mia said in disgust.

Vince grinned, he decided to give Mia a reason to complain, turning Mazzy's face to his, kissing her firmly on the lips, allowing their tongues to mingle for a few moments before slowly breaking the kiss off.

"Gross!" Mia commented, walking back to the house.

After lunch, Mazzy helped Letty, Brian, and Mia take everything back inside. Mazzy was stacking the dirty dishes in the sink, she looked out the window as she set the plates down, Mia was walking to where Vince was petting Snickers. Alarms went off in Mazzy's head as she made her way to the back door. She watched as Mia picked up a stick and threw it, telling Snickers to "fetch". Mazzy shook her head when Snickers just sat there.

"What's his problem?" Mia asked Vince.

Vince shrugged.

"Dumb dog," Mia said, walking away, she passed Mazzy. "Why's your dog so lazy?"

Mazzy stopped in her tracks, "He ain't lazy, he just don't like you." Mazzy continued on to where the stick Mia had thrown had landed, picked it up, and threw it. Snickers took off after it.

"Told ya he didn't like you!" Mazzy yelled in Mia's direction.

Mia scoffed and stomped into the house.

"What?" Mazzy asked when she received looks from the guys.

They all muttered nothing's as she stood next to Vince and yawned. "You ready?" Vince asked.

Mazzy nodded. "Yeah, _someone_ kept me up and wore me out last night," she said with a wink.

"Vince stood up with a grin, "What can I say? I'm perfect for the job, right?"

"Mmm- I don't know, may have to try it again."

Vince pulled his keys out of his pocket, "Well guys- you heard the lady, got more important things to tend to!"

Mazzy bent to clip the leash back onto Snickers' collar when she felt a hand on her ass. She looked over her shoulder to see Vince with a shit eating grin on his face. She shook her head as she felt the blush creep up her cheeks yet again.

"You're so bad," she giggled and turned back to the picnic table, "Thanks for lunch, it was delicious. See ya later!" She said with a quick wave, following Vince to his car.

* * *

_So, did you like it... or not, see spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, something that just doesn't make sense? Please click the review button and tell me!_


	21. The Scars Remind Us

**A/N:** _Once again, thank you for all of those who are reading and reviewing, and to those who are reading and not reviewing.It's good to know that people are reading even if they're not leaving feedback, but I would love to hear what you have to say._

**BabyDoll824- **_I do have a beta, but there are some things that still go under the radar. Me, personally, I can read through pretty much anyone's spelling/grammar mistakes. One of my friends and I joke when we're on messenger at the mistakes that we make, because we read it the way it's meant to be, not what the other actually typed. Even going through this chapter after getting it back from my beta, who is wonderful, and has helped me a great deal in just encouraging me to post this on the internet, I still find things, little things like something not being capitalized, etc. Sometimes the spell checker doesn't find them either, especially if you type like "form" when it's supposed to be "from". So, if there's any of that, I want to know so that I can correct it. )_

**LadyOfThePlains, ****wildpiratecelt, h sloanx16, and Snape's Opera Rose- **_Thank you for the compliments. I'm very glad that you're enjoying this, I look forward to your reviews! (Ok, I look forward to reviews period, but still...)_

_Ever onward... _

Vince was nervous as all hell on the ride back to Mazzy's house, he wouldn't look at Mazzy, keeping his eyes on the road. The knuckles on both of his hands were white on the steering wheel and the gear shift from gripping them so tight.

Mazzy glanced at him, noticing the tension set in his jaw, "What's wrong Vince?"

Vince sniffed, his lip twitching, "Nothin' Mazzy." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "We need to talk."

"You said that earlier," she said sadly.

Vince sighed. "Yeah," he said in a soft voice.

At Mazzy's house, Snickers settled in near the couch, Mazzy tucked a leg under her as she sat on the couch. She grabbed a pillow, holding it against her, as if it were a shield.

Vince sat facing her on the couch, his left arm resting on the back of the couch.

Mazzy toyed with the seam of the pillow and slowly met his gaze, mixed emotions playing in her eyes. "So…?" She asked hesitantly.

Vince took a deep breath, "Before I tell you this, I just want you to know that what I'm about to tell you, I haven't- well, none of us have… that I know of, no one knows but the people who were involved, and well… my sister and Jesse's mom."

"Oook," Mazzy said apprehensively.

"And I'm telling you because, no matter what Mia has said, or what she may say in the future, I don't want you to be a fling, that'd be up to you- _after _you hear what I have to say."

"Is it that bad?" Mazzy asked, hugging the pillow closer to her.

Vince laughed nervously and shrugged. "I'll leave that up to you," he said, and began telling her about the heists, how Brian came into play, about Jesse being shot after race wars, the hospital, and everything that lead them to settling into Athelstane.

Mazzy sat quietly digesting everything Vince had just told her. "So Brian just let you guys go?"

Vince nodded, they had never gotten the full story of how he did it, just that evidence had disappeared, along with the files, and the truck driver.

"Wow," Mazzy laughed. "Do you regret what happened?"

Vince cocked his head, he'd never really thought about it. "Yes and no. You that saying about hind-sight bein' 20/20? It's true. I knew it was wrong when we were doin' it, I _do _have a conscience, but at the time it was just there- an option to get out of debt. The store, garage, and house were going to be taken away. Mia was going to school, Dom just wanted her to be able to finish." Vince chuckled, "Sounds like I'm tryin' to justify it, don't it?"

"Are you?"

Vince shrugged, "I guess so. It was incredibly stupid. Even more stupid to think that we'd get away with it completely unharmed. Mia tried to talk us out of the last one, so did Letty, shit, Leon too. Dom wasn't hearin' it tho. I just wanted it to be done with. I could've died. Brian saved my ass, must've been the cop in him… protect and serve 'n all. Letty could've been more seriously hurt than she was, could have been killed too." Vince sighed and ran a hand through his already mussed hair.

"And the scar on your arm?" Mazzy asked.

"Yeah, that was from the cable getting wrapped around my arm. I guess it coulda been worse tho, I had a leather wrist band, sorta like this one," he said pionting to the thick leather band on his arm. "Only it was wider, took up more of my arm. I imagine it could have been worse if it'd wound around my wrist," he told her with a shudder.

"I'm having trouble understanding… maybe the lack of sleep is clouding my mind. You thought this was a _good _idea?" Mazzy asked, her face clearly showing her confusion.

How could he make her see that at the time it seemed like the only choice?

"Well, yeah, at the time. Mazzy, we were desperate… I mean, ok…" Vince stopped to take a deep breath and sort out his thought before again explaining about the store, garage, and house, how Dom and Mia's dad had left all of it to them and they'd been in danger of loosing it all.

"Yet ya'll just up and left it anyway?"

"There's friends running the garage and store, the house was rented out right before we moved here. I don't know how long we'll be here, I mean- it'll be awhile, but I'm sure everyone is gonna wanna go home at some point."

Mazzy nodded, "How would all this change my mind in wanting to be with you?"

It was Vince's turn to be confused. "I just told you that I'm a criminal!"

Mazzy laughed, "Are you still a criminal? Gonna pull shit like that again?"

Vince made a face, "HELL NO!"

Mazzy smiled, "Good."

Relief washed over Vince's features, happy to have everything out tin the open. He quickly changed the subject. "So, how'd you get your scar?"

Mazzy sighed deeply, while her story wasn't nearly as dramatic as Vince's, it hurt her to talk about it. "You want the long or the short?"

"Let's do the short first."

"My friend Brad and I were in San Antonio, he found some pretty co-eds who were having a party out in B.F.E., talked me into goin', on the way we got munched by a UPS truck." Mazzy took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I was in a coma for, like 5 days. In the mean time Brad was buried, and I wound up with this lovely reminder of how stupid people shouldn't breathe." Mazzy grinned, nearly laughing so she wouldn't cry.

Vince cocked his head to the side, staring at her in fascination as her shoulders shook and a hand went up to cover her mouth. "You ok?"

Mazzy nodded, unable to speak, she put her face in the pillow, hoping the fit would pass. "Sorry," she mumbled, picking her head up off the pillow. She sighed heavily as if willing it to go away. "You ever laugh- just 'cuz you'd rather not cry?"

Vince shook his head, he was a man, he didn't cry- unless it was something major.

"Yeah, well, I do," she told him, releasing the pent up laughter. "Terrible, isn't it?" She asked, still laughing.

Vince stared in amazement as she doubled over. _Strange_, was all he could think, he'd never understand women, he'd seen them cry, but not… this.

Mazzy snorted, unable to control the hysterics. "I'm… so… sorry…," she said between breaths. She looked to the ceiling, gulping in the air, she slowly got under control.

"So, this… _friend_, was he a boyfriend?" Vince asked.

Mazzy shrugged, "No, well, maybe… I don't know. He was my best friend in high school, met him senior year after he moved to town. He always told me that, one day, you know… when we were both single, _maybe_ we'd get together." Mazzy sighed, and looked at Vince, "I held on to _maybe_ for a long time. I started fuckin' him, thought that if I gave it up, he'd realize that he wouldn't _need _the other chicks, but-yeah- that day never came."

Vince raised his eyebrows, "Did you love him?"

"I don't know. Could've just been lust 'er somethin'. Maybe I just wanted him because I knew that I couldn't have him in that way."

"And they don't know what caused the scarring?"

"I could only guess it's from the metal, or glass, other than that, I'm pretty clueless," she answered with a yawn. "Damn I'm tired!"

Vince smirked, "Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late."

"Yeah, well, I had help with that," Mazzy said with sly grin, tossing her pillow at him.

"But you started it!" Vince defended himself, tossing the pillow back at her.

Mazzy caught the pillow. "I didn't hear you complainin'." Mazzy tried to throw the pillow again, but Vince caught her wrist, pulling her to him.

"Won't hear me complainin' either," he told her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's only 6 ya know."

Mazzy nodded, staring into his deep blue eyes, "Sure could use a nap, tho."

"No one's stoppin' ya, sweetie."

"Actually, you are… this position is doing nothing for my back," Mazzy told him, sitting up. "You gonna hang around or go home?" Mazzy asked, hoping that he would stay.

"You know, a nap might not be such a bad thing."

An evil grin formed on Mazzy's lips. "Want a pillow?" Mazzy asked, hitting him square in the chest with the pillow she still held in her hand. She quickly retreated, crawling backwards on the couch as Vince advanced on her.

Vince pinned her to the couch. "Think I'll just use you as a pillow," he told her, resting his head on her stomach.

"Mazzy giggled, "Great! Give me the pillow back!"

"I'll give you the pillow, but ya gotta scoot up some, my legs are longer than yours… shortie."

"Lookin' for another fight, V?"

Vince batted his eyelashes, "If it'll end like last night's did, then yes, YES I am!"

Mazzy laughed and shook her head, "Different fight V- never know." She crawled back to the bend in the couch, Vince moving with her as she went, staring her down along the way. The corner of Mazzy's mouth twitched up, before Vince could even begin to wonder what she was up to, Mazzy cupped the sides of his face and kissed him deeply.

"I'll take that pillow back now," she told him, pulling the pillow out of his hand and stuffing it behind her head. "Ahhhhh, much better."

Vince stared at her in disbelief as she closed her eyes. _How can she kiss me like that and just go to sleep?_ He asked himself, the kiss had left him half hard. He nuzzled against her neck, "You're evil, you know that?"

Mazzy enjoyed the scratchy feeling of his beard on her skin, "Hmmm? Why's that?"

"You can't just kiss me like that and then- nothing!"

Mazzy sighed and rested her cheek against his forehead, "Let's just say that's a preview for later… _if _I get a nap _now_."

Vince opened his mouth to say something smart assed, but decided against it. "Are you comfortable? Need a blanket? A massage? Anything?"

"Shhhh," Mazzy whispered. She put her arms around his shoulders as she drifted off.

Vince buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He wrapped an arm around her waist, he was half on her, half on the couch and had one of his legs between hers, not the most comfortable position, but he managed to fall asleep.


	22. De Ja Vu

**A/N: **_As usual... thank you for your wonderful reviews... _

The phone rang, waking Mazzy with a start. She managed to untangle herself from Vince and grab the phone before it woke him up.

"Hello?" Mazzy said in a hoarse voice.

"Mazzy? Were you asleep?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mom?" Mazzy asked, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah- I was takin' a nap, what's up?

"I heard you were out with Shelby last night. Cody said that you left with a strange man."

Mazzy groaned, "Ma… his name is Vince, he's a very nice man, we've been seein' each other for a little while."

"You need to be careful Mazzy. Cody told me he looks like a big, burly biker, and has tattoos."

Mazzy laughed, "Mom, he's not into bikes. He's into cars. And…_ I_ have a tattoo… he only has two! Besides, my one is bigger than both of his put together." Mazzy reasoned. "And he is big, but I wouldn't say… _burly_… he's…" Mazzy searched her mind for the right word. "Rugged."

"Well, just be careful," her mom told her once again.

"Is there anyone that Cody hasn't called? Is dad there, does he wanna grill me too?"

"No, no…," her mother began to fill her in on the latest in the small town where she'd grown up.

No sooner had Mazzy hung up the phone, when it rang again.

"Yeah?" Mazzy answered, annoyed that it kept ringing.

"Bout time you got off the phone! Ever hear of call waiting?"

"Caleb!" Mazzy nearly squealed with a smile, she loved talking to her little brother. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Haven't talked to ya in awhile, figured I'd call."

"Couldn't you have called like twenty minutes ago? Gods, I got stuck on the phone with mom grillin' me about the guy I'm seein'."

Caleb winced, "Yeah, I heard about that."

"Argh! Is there anyone that _doesn't _know?"

"I dunno, Cody called me earlier."

"Caleb… will you come visit me when I'm in prison?" Mazzy asked sweetly.

"What'd ya do?"

"I'm gonna kill your brother!"

Caleb laughed, "MY brother? He's yours too!"

Mazzy shook her head, "Not when he pulls shit like this!" Mazzy grunted and proceeded to rant about the oldest sibling, while listening to Caleb laughing over her frustration.

"You done yet?" Caleb asked when Mazzy took a breath.

Mazzy sighed, "For now."

"Good 'cuz I got stuff to do tonight."

"And listenin' to me isn't one of them?" Mazzy asked, feigning hurt.

"Not right now, my girl's on the way over, we're goin' to the light."

Mazzy snickered, "Finally seein' the light, huh?"

"Mazzy- shut up. I'm goin' now."

"Caleb-"

"Buh bye," Caleb interrupted.

"Don't you-," Mazzy heard a click and knew he'd hung up on her. "You little shit!" She told the phone.

She turned around to head back to the couch and ran into Vince's chest. She jumped back, barely holding back the scream that crept into her throat. "VINCENT!" Mazzy yelled in shock, placing a hand over her heart.

Vince looked at her disapprovingly. "Vincent is my father- NOT me," he told her in a menacing voice.

A confused look crossed her features. _What's that all about?_ She asked herself, finding herself afraid of him for the tone that he'd used.

Vince saw the confusion and the fear. He never wanted her to fear him, that was something his father would've done, had done, made his wife and children fear him, Vince didn't want to be like his father. He sighed, "I'm gonna go grab something from the store, ya want anything?"

Mazzy shook her head, "Nah, I'm good."

"Ok, I'll… uh, I'll be right back," he told her with a faint smile.

Mazzy watched him walk out the door, wondering what had caused the sudden change in him. "Moody fuck," she said aloud, watching out the window as Vince walked to the small convenience store down the street. The more she watched, the more distracted she was thinking about his butt in those jeans.

Vince scolded himself for reacting so badly when Mazzy had called him Vincent. How could she know what a horrible person the man who gave him half his DNA was? He hadn't shared that part of his history with her. That wasn't something he'd shared with any of his past girlfriends, the few serious one's he'd had. He was determined to never turn out like his father. He sighed as he grabbed a six-pack of Corona, he stopped in front of the candy rack, remembering what Mazzy had grabbed the night before, and picked up a Kit Kat for her. He also bought more condoms, with a slight grin as he thought of ways he could make up for acting like an ass again.

Mazzy had been washing the dishes when Vince walked back through the door. She watched as he set the bag on the table, he dug through it and took out the candy bar.

Vince put the candy behind his back, and walked up behind Mazzy as she placed the last dish into the dish drain. He brought the chocolate out and held it in front of her, kissing her neck.

"Sorry for before," he told her quietly in her ear.

"For what?"

"For being an ass," he told her, turning her to face him. "I hate that name."

Mazzy shrugged, "No big V."

"Mazzy, I saw the look on your face, it's a big deal to me."

Mazzy wrapped her arms around Vince's neck and pulled him down, kissing him gently. "Apology accepted, V," she whispered against his lips.

Vince deepened the kiss, pulling her against him, lifting her, and leaning her against the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging his shirt up, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head.

She giggled softly as Vince trailed kisses down her neck and jaw line, his beard tickling her.

"What's so funny?" He asked, pulling her tank top over her head.

"Leon's not here is he?" She asked, the feeling of de ja vu washing over her.

Vince growled, "He better not be." Vince nipped his way down her collarbone, unhooking her black lace bra, he freed her breasts. He grinned against the side of her neck at the moan she released when his thumbs grazed over her nipples.

Mazzy ran her nails down his back, grinding her hips against the harness she felt through his jeans. "Gods Vince-" she gasped. She tugged on his belt, he took a small step back to allow her better access. She unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. He gasped when her cool hand grasped his thick member.

Vince pulled back. "Stay right there," he told her, going into the dining room and pulled the box of condoms from the bag, he took out a condom and returned to her, grinning, she hadn't moved. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, jeans and boxers.

Mazzy licked her lips unconsciously as he stepped out of his jeans, eyes traveling up his muscular body, she noted the cocky smirk on his face. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what ya see?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"You're wearing too many clothes!" Vince told her, pulling her by the waist of her shorts, he untied them and pushed them down her legs. He kissed from her navel up to her lips. "I'm gonna show ya what I _really_ wanted to do to you that morning," he told her in a low voice, sliding the condom on.

He picked her up again, positioning himself at her slick entrance, he entered her hard. Her legs went around him and she gasped at his sudden invasion. Her hands grasped the edge of the counter, her head falling back.

"You like that Mazzy?" Vince asked in a low voice.

"Y.. yes!" She moaned.

As their climaxes grew nearer, Vince began nipping and biting her collar bones, and neck harder. Vince felt her tighten around him and bit down on one of her tightened nipples, causing Mazzy to scream his name, her back arched, hips bucked, she grabbed a handful of his hair, trying to press her nipple farther into his mouth.

Vince released her nipple and bit the top of her breast while he howled his release. He stood up straight, closing his eyes, his head swimming as he reveled in his post-orgasmic bliss. "Oh fuck Mazzy…," he mumbled breathlessly.

Mazzy rolled her head forward to rest on Vince's chest. She was continually surprised at the intensity of the feelings that washed over her every time they were together. She wondered if he was going to leave, go back to his own bed and house, where _Mia_ was. How she'd loved sleeping in his arms the night before, feeling so safe and secure. She slowly unwrapped her legs as he slipped out of her.

Vince planted a kiss on her temple before leaving her to go to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and looked in the mirror at himself. Must be goin' soft, he told himself. He'd forgotten how nice it could be to just hold someone, just to have someone in bed with him, that wasn't going away as soon as the light came up, or sooner. He'd snuggled with Mazzy, he hadn't done that in forever. _That's what we did, right?_ He questioned himself. _Yes, I'm pretty positive that's what we did… SNUGGLE. _He answered himself.

Mazzy stood on shaky legs as she retrieved her clothes from the floor. She wondered if asking Vince to stay would be moving too fast for him, or make her look needy, like she was trying to hold on too tight. _Too fast?_ She snickered to herself._ We've moved past fast, more like the speed of light,_ she smiled to herself._ It's been worth it tho_.

Vince entered the kitchen, naked as the day he was born, causing Mazzy to stare at his wonderfully muscular body. She loved that chest, those shoulders, arms, the stomach that was nearly a six-pack, those hips, that…_ Stop it!_ She mentally scolded, bringing her back to reality. She blushed furiously when she noticed Vince had posed, him having caught her getting an eyeful.

"Why's your face so red Mazzy?" Vince asked with a knowing grin.

Mazzy bit her lip, and shrugged, still embarrassed at having been caught staring- and quite possibly drooling like a fool.

"Would you like me to stand here all night so you can get your fill?"

Mazzy looked away with a roll of her eyes, she never thought he was that full of himself. "If you want to stay, you don't have to stand there naked, you can come up and go to bed with me, if you'd like."

Vince pulled on his boxers, "You want me to stay?"

Mazzy shrugged, "If you want, I'm just sayin', that you don't have to stand naked in my kitchen if you want to stay… my bed's plenty big for the both of us. Of course, if things are moving too fast for you… you don't have to stay." She told him, giving him an out, not wanting him to feel that he had to stay just because they'd had sex… again.

Vince pulled up his jeans and buttoned them. He looked at Mazzy as if he were deep in thought, head cocked to the side, "Do you wanna slow down?"

Mazzy snorted, but smiled, "Little late for that, isn't it? No, I don't…"

"But?"

Mazzy took a deep breath, "I just wanna know where we stand, where I stand. If we're just gonna be friends with benefits, just… ya know?"

Vince turned serious, he went to her, gently massaging her arms. "Well, since ya didn't kick me out, or run screaming after the stuff I told ya…" Vince sighed and shook his head, "You're stuck with me."

Mazzy smiled up at him, "Good."

"You say that now," Vince said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I'm not all peaches n cream either, " Mazzy told him with a yawn.

"We'll see 'bout that," Vince told her with a yawn of his own. "Stop that, it's contagious."

Mazzy shrugged, "I'm tired."

"Already?"

Mazzy raised an eyebrow, "Need my sleep, I have to work in the morning."

"So do I. Hey, ya got anything to eat?"

"You're hungry?"

Vince nodded.

Mazzy smirked, and mocked, "Already?"

Vince put his hands up, "Hey, I worked up an appetite."

"Help yourself, I ain't got much since it's just me… but you should know that from this mornin'." Mazzy yawned again. "I'm gonna take Snickers outside and go to bed."

"I'm gonna make me a sandwich and be right up."

Mazzy was nearly asleep when she felt Vince climb into bed with her. She rolled over, her face in his chest and inhaled his scent deeply.

Vince wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead, he quickly fell asleep.


	23. It's a Wonderful Day

**A/N:**_ Thank you all very much for the reviews, I haven't forgotten you! I just got home from work and wanted to post this, so forgive me for not thanking you all individually, but know that I've read each and every one... numerous times, and thank you for the continued support. :)_

Mazzy hit the sleep button for the fourth time and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling for a moment, then slowly closed her eyes. She hated mornings, she didn't want to go to work, that's when Vince chuckled.

Mazzy turned her head with eyes closed towards the sound, not ready to start her day, she slowly opened them. "What's so funny?"

Vince had been awake since the alarm had first gone off. He'd wondered silently how she was ever on time for work. He was laying on his side with his head propped in his hand, he'd been watching her for some time.

"Just wondering how many more times you're gonna hit the snooze," he answered.

"Oh gods, are you a morning person?"

Vince shrugged, "When I wake up next to a beautiful woman I am." He told her with a grin. Inwardly he winced. _What the hell is that… sap?_ He asked himself.

Mazzy raised an eyebrow, "You say that to all the girls?"

"Nah, only when I actually mean it."

"Oh for Pete's SAKE!" Mazzy mumbled, irritated as she switched the alarm off after the fifth time. "I'm up!"

Vince tried hard not to laugh at her, opting to just smile as he watched her throw her les over the side of the bed. He tried to make out what she was saying as she grumbled the whole way out the door to take her dog outside. He lay back on the bed, staring at the spot Mazzy had just occupied. _What is she doing to me?_ He wondered. He laced his fingers behind his head and thought, really thought about the time they'd spent together. Other than the misunderstanding from the previous morning, he'd been happy. _Haven't been happy in a long time. Hafta hold on to this one_, he told himself.

Mazzy walked back in the room as Vince was getting dressed, she paused for a second to admire his ass before pulling open her drawers and pulling out her clothes for the day.

Vince grabbed Mazzy's wrist as she walked by, pulling her close. "I'll see ya tonight, ok?"

Mazzy nodded, "Yeah."

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Vince gently kissed her lips. "I… uh… I have to run home… get ready for work."

Mazzy smirked, she knew if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be going to work. "Ya better get goin' then."

Vince nodded, kissing her again. "See ya tonight."

Mazzy smiled, watching as he quickly left the room, not turning toward the bathroom until she could no longer see his head through the rails by the steps. She hated mornings, but thinking about Vince put a smile on her face as she went about her morning routine.

As soon as Vince walked through the door, he was greeted by the sight of his team around the table, and Mia making a fresh pot of coffee.

Leon gave him a sly grin, "Sleep well dawg?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Please don't answer that, I haven't eaten yet."

Vince glared at her, then turned a cocky grin to Leon. "Actually, I did. After we finished what _you _interrupted in the kitchen," he said, pointing at Leon.

"T.M.I, V!" Letty laughed.

Vince shrugged, "He asked." Vince smiled at Letty's shortened version of 'Too Much Info'. He shook his head. "Gotta get ready for work," he told them, heading for the stairs.

_Yes, please, wash the stench of skank off you_, Mia thought bitterly. She turned around, wrinkling her nose, "Do I want to know?"

Leon opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Letty, "No!"

Brian and Jesse laughed. "If you really wanna know, we'll talk later," Brian offered, kissing Mia's cheek before he followed Leon out the door.

Letty stretched before she stood, kissing Dom's bald head, "I'll see ya at lunch babe."

Vince had showered, dressed, and went back down tot the kitchen. He quickly ate, and started for the door.

"Will you be coming home for lunch?" Mia asked.

Vince shrugged, "Depends on what Mazzy wants to do."

Mia rolled her eyes, "So, you sleep with her and now she's got you on a leash? What gives Coyote? Since when do you care what a chick wants to do?"

Vince turned to face her. "Prolly since that _chick_ has taken an interest in _me_," Vince shot at her.

"And how long do you think she'll be interested in _you_?" Mia shot back.

"Why do you care? Does it piss you off that I'm happy?" Vince asked.

Mia gave a fake smile, "How long do you think that'll last?"

"We should be fine as long as _some_ people don't interfere… MIA!" He told her, grounding out her name before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

"Mia, what are ya doin'?" Dom asked his sister.

Mia gave him a wide eyed look, "What are you talking about, Dom?"

Dom raised his eye brows, "Don't gimme that shit. You been runnin' around here like a jealous bitch ever since Mazzy started comin' around here… what's the deal?"

Mia shrugged. "I guess I feel like he can do better."

"Like who-you?"

"No, Dom, not me! Just someone who's not white trash."

Dom almost choked, "Mia… have you _met_ Vince? I'm not sayin' he is now… but look where he came from." Dom sighed, "Besides, I had Jesse look up some background on her, she ain't trash."

Mia perked up at that. "What'd ya find Jess?"

Jesse felt slightly guilty as he slid the papers he'd retrieved from his room across the table. "I- uh- I gotta go…Imma be late for work," he told them before heading out the door.

"So?" Mia asked.

Dom began to scan the small file Jesse had made. "Look at her bank statement," Dom told her, handing over a piece of paper.

Mia's eyes widened. _So that's what he sees in her_, she thought, filing that bit of information away for another day. She handed the paper back. "So, where'd that come from?"

"My guess is that it's hush money from… this," Dom told her, handing her a small stack of papers that contained news articles. "Says they settled out of court."

"I wonder if he knows about this."

Dom shrugged, "It's really not our business, Mia. I just wanted to make sure she ain't a _cop_."

Mia didn't look at him when she responded, "It could've happened to any of us."

Dom snorted, "Yeah."

Mia set the papers down, "Haven't we already been through this?" She looked tired at that moment. "Besides, if she was a cop, Vince would know."

Dom leaned back in his chair, "If he's not thinkin' with his dick."

Mia stood and began to clear the table, "Yeah, well what are the odds of that?"

"Mia, is there something going on with you and Brian?" Dom asked, neatly putting all the paperwork back in order.

"No, why?" Mia asked, confused.

"Just wonderin' why you're givin' V such a hard time about this."

"I already told you, I don't think she's good enough for him."

"And the race skanks back home were?"

Mia scoffed, "No, but they were just a fling."

"You used to not care one way or another," Dom told her, carrying the file up the stairs to his room.

Leon grinned as he pulled into the parking lot of the store, seeing Mazzy sitting there on the hood of her car.

"Mornin' Mazzy," he greeted, stepping from his car.

"Sup?" Mazzy replied. "Hey Letty, Brian."

"So, uh… the kitchen, hey?" Leon asked, trying unsuccessfully not to grin as Mazzy's face turned bright red.

Mazzy closed her eyes, smiling faintly at the memory. "You're terrible!"

"Least he wasn't there to interrupt this time," Brian reasoned.

"True." Mazy slid off the hood and stretched her arms over her head, leaning to one side, then the other. "I so don't wanna be here today."

Letty yawned, "Me either."

The foursome walked, rather slowly into the store to clock in and get to work.

"Hi Mazzy."

Mazzy shut her eyes, and gritted her teeth at the voice that came from behind her. "Hi Jason," she ground out, moving quickly away from him.

She walked to where Letty had started looking over a sheet of paper of what went on the shelves that were bare. "Dude, do I have a creep magnet somewhere on me?"

Letty laughed, "A what?"

"Creep magnet… a magnet that attracts creepy people?"

Letty laughed again and shook her head, "Not that I can see."

"Just makin' sure."

"That one guy again?"

"Ugh, yes," Mazzy said, making a face.

Letty rolled her eyes, "Just ignore him."

The girls kept a constant conversation going as they worked on setting the product on the shelves. Right before lunch they were giggling about something, and admiring their progress when they heard a throat clear behind them.

"Those are in the wrong area," Toby informed them.

Letty and Mazzy's mouths dropped open. "What?" They asked in unison.

"We've been putting them up according to the plan-o-grams," Letty told him.

Toby shook his head. "They're backwards, all of this," he said, pointing to four of the shelves, "goes down there." He told them, pointing farther down the aisle.

Mazzy and Letty looked at each other, Letty looked like she was about to stab the man with the box cutter she held in her hand.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Letty said, clenching her fists.

"Toby- you walked through here checking on us like fifty times. Are you _sure_ they're wrong?" Mazzy asked, not understanding how he could have continued to let them put it up if it was wrong in the first place.

Toby shrugged, "I thought between the two of you, at least one of you would be able to read."

Mazzy's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at his remark. She grabbed Letty's arm to stop her from pummeling the asshole that stood before them.

Toby practically smirked. "Looks like you know what you'll be doing after lunch," he told them as he walked away.

Mazzy released Letty's arm when she could be sure she wasn't going to hurt him.

"That mother fucker," Letty growled.

Mazzy shook her head, "There's no way we fucked this up alone, Let. Someone had to have switched the diagrams."

Letty turned to find Jason laughing at them the next aisle over.

The girls looked at each other, they were both pissed.

"Think that's funny, asshole?" Letty asked.

"He'll get his," Mazzy whispered, turning to leave for lunch.

"What a wonderful fucking day!" Letty said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Vince was waiting for Mazzy in the parking lot and was able to hear Mazzy and Letty vent, about what had happened and who was behind it.

"Where is this fucker?" Vince asked.

They all shrugged. "I've never seen him out here on breaks, or lunch," Leon answered.

"After work, tho? He comes out then?" Vince questioned.

Mazzy nodded. "He can't stay in there all night."

Vince nodded his understanding. _After work it is then, _he thought.


	24. Vince's Girls

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay with this one, RL has not been kind. Thank you for the reviews!_

Mazzy decided to eat with her friends, and rode with Vince to their house.

Mia was not too happy when Vince opened the door and Mazzy stepped through. She'd made sandwiches, but hadn't anticipated that Vince would bring Mazzy back with him.

"Oh-Mazzy, I didn't know you were coming," Mia's voice dripped with sugary sweetness.

Mazzy looked at Vince, an eyebrow raised, as if to ask Is she for real? She sat on Vince's lap when he pulled her to him.

Mia placed sandwiches on everyone's plate. She looked troubled when she looked at Mazzy, "I used all the bread on sandwiches for these guys and I haven't been to the store yet." Mia smiled, "Sorry."

Vince shrugged before Mazzy had a chance to reply. "That's ok, she can have one of mine," he told Mia, handing Mazzy on of his sandwiches.

Mia stood staring in disbelief. Her plan to make Mazzy feel unwanted had backfired, and since when did Vince _share_ his food?

Mia recovered with a fake smile and sat next to Brian.

"So what are we going to do about our situation?" Mazzy asked Letty.

Letty shrugged, "Whatever it is, it better be good."

Mazzy's forehead creased in concentration as she thought. "Sugar in the gas tank?"

Letty shook her head, "That don't work."

Vince grinned, "No, but cornflakes would fuck some shit up."

Leon looked serious as he spoke, "We ain't messin' with his car. There are certain rules that need to be followed in this kind of situation."

Mazzy made a face, "Like what?"

Leon leaned back in his chair, "He'll know it was one of ya'll and he knows Letty rides with me and what you drive. My only rule is no cars. Cuz if he fucks wit my car… I'll kill 'im."

Mazzy nearly choked on the last bit of sandwich as she laughed. Once she was finally able to swallow her food, she looked at Leon. "Could you say that again… only this time… with a mobster-type accent?" She laughed at the visual she had in her head of Leon, part of the mob, hair slicked back even more so than it already was, scowl on his face… and in a suit.

"It's not even that what he did was so bad. It's that Toby came over and talked to us like children," Letty said. "It's like because we're _women_, that's the reason we got it wrong."

"I don't think he likes women, Letty. He's so condescending to all the females there, it's not even funny," Mazzy backed her up.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Vince told Mazzy, kissing her shoulder. "I'll have a little talk with this Jason guy tonight."

"I'm so irritated," Letty told them before she stood and went upstairs to see Dom.

Vince patted Mazzy's thighs and she stood up, looking questioningly at him. Vince grinned and took her hand, leading the way up to his room.

"What're ya doin' V?" Mazzy asked with a giggle.

Vince pulled her into his room and closed the door behind them. He pulled her close, his hands on either side of her face, he kissed her passionately.

The kiss left them both out of breath, and Mazzy weak in the knees.

"Mmm. V…," Mazzy murmured, eyes slowly opening, she looked into his deep blue eyes. "V, do we- can we- is there enough time?"

Vince gave her a half grin, "Not for what I wanna do." He sat on his bed, leaning against the wall where a head board should've been, he motioned for her to join him.

Mazzy sat facing him, "So what'd ya wanna do?" She asked suggestively.

"How about… more…," he said sitting up, barely brushing her lips with his, "of…," his lips brushed hers again with a bit more pressure, and lingered just a bit longer, "this." He went in for the kill at that, his arms wrapped around her body, capturing her lips once again with his.

Mazzy moved to her knees, straddling him as he leaned back with her. Her hands running over his chest, arms, neck, anywhere they could reach. She wanted to lose herself in him after the day she'd been having. A heat burned at her core as he pushed up between her legs. Even with the layers of clothes between them, she could feel his hardness and thought she'd go insane if she couldn't have him right there.

Vince wanted her so badly it hurt… literally. He couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips against her. Feeling the heat that was coming from her and the little whimpers that escaped from her mouth was all too much. He rolled her over and unzipped her shorts.

"V?" Mazzy asked breathlessly.

"Shhh, just relax," he told her, slipping a hand inside her panties. "God you're wet," he whispered before his lips returned to hers. _Must be gettin' soft, makin' out like a teenager when you could be fuckin' her,_ an annoying voice in the back of his head nagged. He ignored the voice, and concentrated on _her_ and how good he could make her feel, he paid attention to each little gasp or moan, every time she moved her body.

Mazzy put her hand behind Vince's head and pulled him to her, the passion in her kiss taking Vince by surprise. Mazzy's breath came in short, quick pants as Vince whispered all his dirty thoughts in her ear. She moaned, her back arching off the bed, she opened her eyes to find Vince staring intently at her, one look into his eyes, the color of the deepest, darkest blue sea, and she rolled over the edge.

Vince covered her mouth with his to muffle the pleasured sounds that were trying to escape. He slowly removed his hand from her panties, his tongue still mingling with hers, he slowly broke the kiss and sucked her lower lip gently. He flopped on his back and adjusted himself.

Mazzy lay next to him catching her breath, staring at the ceiling. She rolled her head to the side, Vince was staring at her again. Mazzy sighed contently and stretched.

"Enjoy that?" Vince asked, knowing he was going to have the biggest set of blue balls that he'd quite possibly ever had.

Mazzy's lips curled into a grin, "Mmmm hmmm."

Vince looked at his watch, "Gonna be late gettin' back."

Mazzy groaned, "Couldn't we just stay here?"

Vince smiled and sat up. "As tempted as I am to say yes, I can't really afford to do that." If they were back in L.A., and he was still at D.T.'s, he'd have blown off work in a heartbeat, no doubt about that. Dom would have given him shit work for the next week, but it'd be worth it. But they weren't in L.A. and since he'd just started working again he didn't want to get fired. _Must be gettin' old, more concerned about working that fuckin' her silly… soft and old_, the voice at the back of his mind told him.

Mazzy refastened her shorts and sat next to Vince on the side of the bed.

"Put ya in a better mood for the rest of the day at least?" Vince asked.

Mazzy made a face, "Don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to the rest of the work day."

"I'll be by afterwards," he told her, standing to open the door. "I think me and that dude need to have a little _chat._"

Mazzy went out the door ahead of Vince, the way he said "chat" gave her the chills, it wasn't sounding too good for Jason. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite.

Vince dropped her off at the store, she walked in with Letty, Leon, and Brian.

Brian was telling the girls not to sweat it, just to get the job done so nothing else would or could be said about it to them. He didn't want the girls getting into trouble and he had a feeling if either Jason or Toby said anything more to either of them, one or both would snap.

Once again, Jason was behind Mazzy to clock in. She couldn't figure out how he kept doing it.

"That was pretty good earlier, wasn't it?" Jason asked.

Mazzy stopped as she was about to walk away and turned to face him, "What did you say?"

Jason grinned, "That joke I played."

"OH… that _joke?_" Mazzy asked. "The one that got me an' Let in trouble?"

"You didn't get in trouble."

Mazzy raised an eyebrow, "No? Well, we have to start all over. All the work we did, we have to re-do it _all_."

Jason looked a bit uncomfortable, "But you didn't get in trouble."

"Whatever."

"Sorry," Jason said to her.

"Sorry don't cut it," Mazzy snapped turning to walk away, when all she wanted to do was punch him in the face.

"It's not like it's a big deal," Jason told her retreating form.

"You just keep talking there big boy, it's gettin' deeper."

"Maybe if you were nicer to people…"

Mazzy half turned with a look of disgust, "Maybe you'll get yours." She couldn't believe that she felt sorry for this asshole.

Letty took one look at the scowl on Mazzy's face, and knew she was pissed. "What happened?"

Mazzy snorted. "All this…," Mazzy gestured to the shelves, "was just a joke. And he's _sorry._"

Letty smiled to herself, Mazzy could give Vince a run for his money in the snorting department, they both seemed to do it when they were angry. "He'll be sorry all right."

The girls busted ass until they were done with the shelves. They even skipped the last break and got a hand from Leon and Brian during that time.

Toby walked by and inspected their work, complimenting them on it even. As soon as he was out of sight, the girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I think he has multiple personalities," Letty whispered to Mazzy.

"You _think_?" Mazzy chuckled.

They went to help in another area to make the time go by, but Jason found them again.

"I told you it was no big deal- you're done already."

Mazzy began tapping her forehead with her index finger, counting slowly, her eyes closed tightly.

Both Letty and Jason looked at her with uncertainty in their eyes.

"What's that for?" Jason asked

"What?" Mazzy asked, opening her eyes. "This? This tapping?"

Jason nodded.

"This is so I don't smack the stupid out of you," Mazzy answered with a malicious grin that boarded on psychotic.

Jason stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. "That's not very nice."

"Yeah, well- neither is staring at me, calling me someone else's name when my name tag _clearly_ says Maz-zy," she told him, pointing to her name tag. "Nor is invading my personal space every chance you get. OR switching the plan-o-grams so me and Let had to bust ass to get it done!"

Jason flinched back from her rising voice and walked away.

Letty laughed, "I think you made him cry."

"Ahhh- my work here is done," Mazzy said with an over exaggerated sigh.

When the end of the day finally got there, Mazzy practically wedged herself between Leon and Brian to punch out. Once Letty made it through the line, the foursome headed outside. As promised, Vince was already there, waiting on the hood of his car.

Vince grinned when he saw them walking towards him. He pulled Mazzy to him as soon as she was within reach.

"He say anythin' else to ya?" Vince asked.

Mazzy gave him a soft peck on the lips before she answered. "He admitted that he's the one that did it. And it thinks it's all a big joke. He did apologize tho."

"And?" Vince snorted.

Letty laughed. "You know, Mazzy sounds just like you when you do that!"

"Do not!" Mazzy denied.

"Ok, ok, whatever, anything else I should know about?"

Mazzy settled herself with her back against Vince's chest, she shook her head.

Letty scoffed, "You're not gonna tell him?"

Mazzy looked puzzled, "Tell him what?"

Vince leaned around Mazzy to look at her, "You holdin' out on me?"

Mazzy shook her head and shrugged.

"Come on Maze, _this_," Letty told her, tapping her forehead in imitation of Mazzy.

"Psh- that was nothin'."

Vince raised his eyebrows, "I wanna hear about it."

Letty grinned, "Shoulda seen her, V. She flat out told him she was about to… what was it Mazzy?" Letty prodded.

Mazzy sighed, looking at the ground, "Slap the stupid out of him."

Vince grinned proudly, "And what did he do?"

Mazzy shrugged.

Letty let out a frustrated sigh, unable to bear _not _telling any longer, "He told her she was mean… pretty much. Ok, the exact words I believe were, 'that's not nice'." Letty imitated. She proceeded to tell Vince nearly everything Mazzy had said before Leon interrupted.

Leon lightly slapped Vince's shoulder to get his attention. "Dude- there he is," Leon pointed.

Vince stood slowly, taking in Jason's appearance, glasses, cap, dirty jean coveralls, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He appeared to have a couple inches on Vince, big, but not in a muscular way. With his hands on Mazzy's shoulders, he moved her gently to the side. He began walking after his target taking long strides.

Mazzy looked curiously at Brian when he chuckled.

"I think that's the way he looked when he came after me the first time," he offered as an explanation.

Leon nodded his confirmation, never taking his eyes off his friend, "Yeah, pretty much."

Mazzy looked at them quizzically, she knew she was missing something, so she filed the information away for another time.

"You Jason?" Vince asked loudly as he approached.

"Y-yeah."

"We need to have a talk," Vince told him in a menacing tone.

"A-about what?" Jason stuttered.

Vince pointed in the general direction of Mazzy and Letty. "My girls."

Jason looked around Vince to see the girls leaning against a blue car.

Vince backed Jason against the wall, he wanted nothing more than to pound the guy in front of him, but controlled himself so that his friends and girlfriend wouldn't lose their jobs. One of Vince's large hands rested on the wall next to Jason's head.

"See the dark haired one there? That's Letty. We grew up together, she's like a sister to me. Since she's like a sister, if you mess with her, you mess with me. Understand?" Vince waited until Jason nodded his understanding before he continued. "Now, see that cute blonde there? That's my girl. You mess with her, you deal with me. If I hear of you looking at her in a way that makes her uncomfortable, or going near her again- you will deal with me. Any jokes or pranks like the one today, you may want to rethink, 'cuz I'll be here waiting when it's over. Got it?" Vince's blood was boiling as he ground out the last words.

Jason nodded again, swallowing hard, to Vince the guy looked more than scared, he looked downright terrified. As soon as Vince moved his arm, Jason hurried to his car.

Vince took a deep breath before he walked back to his car and girls. He had an overwhelming urge to take Mazzy home and mark her as his. _Must be that whole caveman thing that Mia's always talking about_, he thought with a grin.

Mazzy pushed herself off his car and walked toward Vince, she didn't stop until she was toe to toe with him. When she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, there was a wild look in them that excited her.

Vince leaned down, capturing her lips and with a hand tangled in her hair, his tongue dominated hers. He broke away from her, the wild look still in his eyes. "Let's go to your place," the way he said it was more like a command than anything else, one Mazzy had no problem following.

Vince watched Mazzy hurry to her car while he closed the distance between himself and his friends.

"It's taken care of," he told them. "But if he starts any more shit… I wanna know about it, 'specially with _her_," Vince said, pointing to Mazzy's car as it pulled past them.


	25. All Day

Mazzy went ahead to her house, she let Snickers outside and decided she needed a shower. She quickly showered in the small downstairs bathroom, and wrapped herself in a towel to run up to her room to grab some clothes.

She opened the door and barely bit back a scream as she slammed the door. Her heart thudded in her chest like Tommy Lee during a drum solo.

Slowly the door opened and Vince peered around it, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"You ok?" He asked, his voice shaking as he tried to reign in his amusement.

Mazzy looked up from where she was crouched on the floor, her whole body shook. "You scared the hell outta me!"

Vince bit his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. He opened the door all the way and held out h is hand for her. Mazzy put her hand in his, and stood, still shaking from the rush of adrenaline. Vince pulled her flush against him. He took her mouth in a hard, possessive kiss. As he lifted her, her legs went around his waist.

He backed out of the bathroom and turned, leaning her against the wall, he broke the kiss and looked at her. She smiled gently at the serious look on his face and ran her fingers through his thick brown hair.

"What's the matter V?" She asked quietly, a shiver running through her at the close proximity and the position she was in. The way he held her one hundred thirty pound frame like it was nothing amazed her.

"Promise me something, Mazzy," Vince told her, his serious expression never wavering.

The skin between her eyebrows creased in confusion, but she nodded anyway.

"If that bastard starts anything with you again, let me know… immediately," Vince told her.

Mazzy nodded, same confused look on her face.

"I mean it, Mazzy," Vince said, before the serious look gave way to a devilish grin. "Now…," he said, kissing her for just a moment before continuing, "All that aside. I've been waiting for this. All. Day. Long." He accented each word with a kiss.

He gripped her naked ass and lifted her higher, her damp hair fell about his face while their tongues explored each others mouths. Vince pulled his mouth from hers. "I just wanna get inside you, Mazzy."

Mazzy grinned at him with lust filled eyes. "What're you waiting for?"

Vince leaned his forehead against hers, "Rubber."

Mazzy nipped at his lips, "Still on the table, unless you moved 'em." She slowly unwrapped her legs to stand shakily on her own.

Vince went to the dining room to get a condom off the table where he'd left them the night before.

Mazzy turned to go up the stairs, she'd made it to the base of stairs when Vince caught her wrist.

"Where ya goin'?" Vince asked.

Mazzy looked at him, then up towards her room. "To my room?" She asked, a slight blush creeping up her neck and into her face.

Vince had already taken his boots and socks off when he'd walked through the door- a habit after years of hearing Mia complain about work boots in the house. He'd taken his jeans off on the way back from the dining room and left them in the hallway, he stood in his boxers and tank top in front of Mazzy.

"How about this?" Vince suggested sexily, gently pulling her to him and back into the hallway, turning them so her back was against the wall again.

Mazzy fumbled with his shirt and finally got the offending tank top off of him. Vince slipped his boxers off and licked his lips as he watched Mazzy open the towel and let it slide to the ground, a slight moan of appreciation emanated from him at the sight of her naked body.

Vince quickly slid the condom over the tip of his cock, which seemed to be growing harder by the second, and rolled it down. "Mazzy, it'd take too long to get up there."

Mazzy's heart soared at the thought of Vince wanting her as much as she wanted him. She pulled his face to hers as he lifted her once again, she kissed him hard. A kiss full of want, full of need.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was not to take you on my bed earlier?" Vince ground out.

Mazzy began to whimper, she could feel every nerve ending in her body beginning to tingle. She'd been waiting too.

Vince stopped moving, trailing kisses along her neck, and collar bone, then back up to her jaw line. Vince rested his forehead against hers. "All day, Mazzy, I've been thinkin' about this all fuckin' day."

"V-," Mazzy panted, "Please, baby."

"Hmm?" Vince asked, an evil grin gracing his attractive features.

"Please, I need you."

Mazzy let go a scream that Vince was sure the neighbors could hear.

He grabbed a handful of her damp hair, pulling her head to the side, allowing him better access. He latched onto her collarbone, muffling the roar in his throat. Vince was rewarded when Mazzy cried out again.

Mazzy had been surprised at the feel of teeth against her flesh, even more surprised at the sensation of pleasure and pain it had aroused so violently in her.

Vince leaned into her, just as spent as she was. He could feel himself slipping, but wasn't ready to be disconnected from her. He backed them to the opposite wall and slid down with Mazzy in his lap.

Mazzy finally looked at him, meeting his eyes with a smile.

Vince examined the mark he'd left, mentally kicking himself for nearly drawing blood.

Mazzy saw the troubled look in his eyes and looked down the best she could to see if there was any damage. A shiver ran down her spine at the sight of her marred flesh, and the pleasure she'd received from it.

Vince ran his thumb over the mark, then kissed it gently. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he murmured, his lips still touching her flesh.

Mazzy grinned, hooking a finger under his chin, lifting it so he was looking at her. She kissed his forehead. "Vince- don't you dare. Any pain that I may have felt was overridden by the intense pleasure that I felt." She kissed him deeply for a moment, as if trying to reassure him that she was in no way permanently damaged, or hurt. "But, I need to get up, my legs are fallin' asleep." She slid off of him and stood up, grabbing her towel off the floor.

"Don't cover up!" Vince nearly whined as he got to his feet.

Mazzy raised an eyebrow, "Want some cheese to go with that whine?"

Vince poked his head around the doorway to the bathroom, "As a matter of fact-"

He was effectively cut off from the finishing the sentence when Mazzy popped the towel in his direction. Mazzy wrapped the towel around her body and let Snickers back inside.

"What'd ya wanna do tonight?" Vince asked, pulling his boxers on and grabbing his pants before he followed Mazzy up the stairs.

Mazzy's stomach growled as she pulled on a pair of pastel pink panties. "I'm hungry."

"What are you hungry for?" Vince asked, zipping his jeans.

Mazzy shrugged, "I dunno. You hungry?"

Vince gave her a look, "What do you think?"

"Well, what are you hungry for?"

Vince stared at her and thought about just taking her to bed when his own stomach growled. "Well, Cuban sounds good right now." If they had been in L.A., he'd have taken her to Cha Cha Cha's. _Wanted to take Mia there, but she asked the buster instead, _he remembered bitterly.

"Hmmm… Never had Cuban, we'd have to go to Houston for that." Mazzy turned to face Vince and saw the scowl on his face. "If talking about Cuban food puts_ that _look on your face, maybe we'd better try something else."

Vince shook his head. "Whatever, you decide," he told her, disappearing down the stairs.

"You're aggravating, you know that!" Mazzy called after him. She quickly dressed and went down the stairs. "How about Thai?"

"Thai?"

"Food? Hungry, remember?"

Vince thought for a moment, "I don't think I've had Thai."

"Great, a new experience then," she told him with a wink.

"Ok, but I'm payin' this time."

Mazzy raised an eyebrow, "You mean like a _date_?"

Vince pulled his tank over his head, and began tying his boots. "Well, we _are_ dating, right?" Vince asked.

"I don't know," Mazzy teased. "For a minute there I was wondering if you were afraid to be seen in public with me."

Vince scoffed, "Yeah right… that's the other way around."

Mazzy locked the door behind them and followed Vince to his car.

"I gotta run home an' change."

Mazzy waggled her eyebrows at him. "Can I watch?"

Vince half smiled, "I need to shower, too, wanna wash my back?"

Mazzy slid into the seat next to him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea with everyone at your place," she told him as he eased his car from her driveway. Mazzy leaned towards him, just enough so her breasts brushed against his arm, "But I _will_ take a rain check."


	26. Pictures and Speeding

"You wanna hang out in my room?" Vince asked as he pulled some clothes out of his closet.

"Sure," Mazzy replied, thinking she would have a look around this time.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he told her before heading to the bathroom.

Mazzy looked around, really looked around for the first time. She saw a guitar laying in an open case on the floor, it was cream color with a black bulls eye.

She squatted next to it and ran her fingers over the smooth, cool surface. She plucked at the strings curiously, then stood, taking a look at the pictures on Vince's dresser. The pictures were in various sized and colored frames. There was one of the team all together on what appeared to be a porch of a house, but not the one they were in now. Another showed an older woman with a girl who looked to be in her twenties and who Mazzy assumed to be a very young Vince. There were more pictures of the older girl and Vince who seemed to be around the same age as Vince.

The last two were in a folding frame of the girl who was around the same age as Vince holding a baby, Vince was leaning in, on what looked to Mazzy to be a hospital bed, on the opposite side of the frame was Vince sitting in a chair holding a baby. The picture looked to be several years old if she had to guess by how young Vince was in it.

Mazzy's mind went into overdrive after seeing Vince holding the baby,_ Is Vince the father_?

Vince startled her out of her thoughts when he shut the door behind him. He half grinned at her, "So, finally decided to take a look around, huh?"

Mazzy flushed a light pink and set the picture back on the dresser, embarrassed at having been caught.

Vince shrugged and picked the picture back up and smiled at the memory. "That's my niece and my first great nephew Trent."

Mazzy smiled, feeling stupid for immediately thinking the worst. "Your first?"

Vince shrugged, "Well Dana can have more kids, but I don't know if she's _going_ to have any more."

"How many nieces and nephews do you have?" Mazzy asked curiously while Vince sat on his bed to pull his boots on.

"Three."

"Wow," Mazzy stated, feeling as if she were missing out on something due to not having any.

"Julia, that's my sister. She has three kids," he told her, gesturing to one of the pictures.

"I thought she was your mom."

Vince shrugged. "She raised me for nearly half my life," he said, his tone telling her that the subject was not up for discussion.

Mazzy's mouth formed an 'oh', she was trying to sort out in her mind how his sister raised him, but he took her hand and lead her down the stairs.

They quickly by passed Mia, only pausing long enough for Vince to let her know he wouldn't be there for dinner.

"You gonna be here for breakfast?" Mia asked.

Vince glanced down at Mazzy, "Wouldn't count on it!" He told Mia over shoulder.

"Why don't you just move in with her?" Mia asked bitterly.

Mazzy and Vince heard her and looked at each other, Mazzy arched her eyebrow while Vince rolled his eyes.

Mazzy giggled as they reached his car.

Vince looked at her, an amused expression on his face, "What are you so giddy about?"

"Wouldn't she just shit"  
"What? If I told her I was moving in with you?"

Mazzy nodded, breaking into a laugh when she thought of the reaction that could produce.

Before she knew it, they were flying down the narrow back roads with ease.

"Do you usually drive so fast?" Mazzy asked uncomfortably, gripping the 'oh shit' bar.

Vince shook his head. "Nah, usually faster," he told her with a smirk, watching out of the corner of his eye as she clung tighter to the oh shit bar. "Didn't seem to mind the other night."

"Yeah, well… I had other things on my mind, not to mention the alcohol."

"I used to race this car, goes a hell of a lot faster than this."

"Used to? What… _this_ car?"

Vince sighed. "I haven't raced since the last time we went to Race Wars, right before all the shit went down."

"Ok, I guess I don't get it. You_ raced_ in _this_?"

Vince tried not to be insulted, "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that… I just…" Mazzy sighed. "What's Race Wars?" She asked.

Vince grinned, remembering all the good times the team had had before Brian showed up. A thought came to him, and he looked at her briefly, "Got your seat belt on?"

Mazzy looked at him nervously, "Yeah. Why?"

Vince's grin became an all out smile, "You'll see. How well do you know this road?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it heavily patrolled by cops? Any dangerous curves I should know about?"

"Well, there are cops, the county detention center is up there," she pointed ahead of them. "And there are two ninety degree curves, one before, one after. Why?"

"You'll see."

"Vince… what are you going to do?" Mazzy plead.

Vince slowed a bit as he saw the detention building come into full view.

Mazzy gripped the oh shit bar even tighter when Vince took the first curve, then the second at an even higher rate of speed than the first. She hadn't thought it possible to go around either of them at the rate of speed they were moving all while keeping all four wheels on the ground.

"Not cool V!"

Vince laughed, "Imma show ya what she can do."

"She who? What? I don't want to know!" Mazzy told him, knuckles hurting from the death grip she had.

Vince rolled his eyes, "My car."

"I'm sorry, was that… sarcasm?"

Vince smirked, "Just hold on."

"I couldn't hold on any tighter. There's a four-way stop up there."

"Perfect," Vince mumbled under his breath, his lip curled up in anticipation of what was coming.

Mazzy took deep breaths in an attempt to slow her racing heart. She looked at Vince and thought he looked about as calm as she'd ever seen him, awake. Seeing him so calm and relaxed, she began to relax a bit herself. She loosened her grip on the shit bar, allowing some circulation back into her fingers.

At the stop sign, Vince turned to look at her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You ready?" He asked, lightly revving the engine.

"For wh-?" Mazzy was plastered against the seat before she could finish the question. Her grip was restored on the handle and she thought her heart would burst through her chest at any moment as Vince ran through the gears with ease.

Once Mazzy got over the initial shock of speed, she grinned at the adrenaline rush Vince had just given her. She looked at him and noticed the look of peace, as if he were completely at ease.

As they slowed to the speed limit, Vince glanced at her.

"Wasn't so bad was it?"

Mazzy looked at him, thinking about how to answer him. "You scared the hell outta me!" She told him, punching his shoulder lightly. Then she grinned, "But it was worth it."

"Ya just gotta trust me. I wouldn't intentionally put you in danger, or myself…" Vince thought back to the heists. "Ok, maybe myself but definitely not you…or my car." The latter was stated under his breath as they came to a stop and turned onto the highway.

They settled into light conversation while Mazzy gave him directions once they hit the freeway.


	27. Thai Pepper

**A/N:** _Hello, sorry it's taken so long to get this one up, I hope ya'll are still with me on this! Thank you very much for the reviews, very much appreciated._

Trying to find a parking space proved to be a challenge. Mazzy watched Vince's jaw clench in his frustration more than a few times, until they finally found a parking spot.

Vince was mumbling something about the crappy parking and having to walk a couple blocks as he got out of the car.

Mazzy waited patiently as he removed the face plate to his stereo, locked the doors- giving the handle a pull, just to be safe, and engaging the alarm.

"Anal about your car much?" Mazzy asked.

Vince looked at her, "What's that s'posed to mean?"

Mazzy shook her head. "Nothin'," she told him, as they walked, hand in hand to the restaurant.

They entered the dimly lit restaurant and were immediately seated. They both looked around at the intimate décor, feeling very comfortable.

Vince picked up a menu and began to look it over, pulling faces at some of the items. "Squid?"

Mazzy looked up from her menu, "It's deep fried, how bad could it be?"

Vince shook his head, "I dunno about this Mazzy."

"I never said I was going to eat it, I'm more of a chicken person myself."

"Me too," Vince nodded, thankful that Mazzy was not going to try and eat something like squid in front of him, he didn't know if he could handle that.

They ordered spring rolls for appetizers and both decided on the pepper chicken. Mazzy had the mild, but Vince decided on the hot in terms of how spicy his food would be.

"You cold?" Vince asked, seeing Mazzy shiver slightly.

"It's a bit nippy in here," Mazzy confirmed. "Here, feel this," she told him, touching her finger tips to his arm.

Vince pulled his arm back, "Ok- your fingers are like ice. Want me to come warm ya up?"

Mazzy grinned when he waggled his eyebrows at her, "No, I wanna see your face when you try your hot chicken."

Vince sat back in his seat, "I can handle it." After all, he'd grown up practically at the Toretto's, and that included eating the spicy food that their dad would make them.

"Now, see, I never said you couldn't. It's just a different kind of spicy."

They talked about music, food, movies, they just talked, whatever came to mind, they talked about it. They ate the appetizers, laughing at each other when the insides would fall out.

Mazzy talked about her family, her parents, brothers and sister, about growing up in the cold and snow… and all the snow delays and cancellations due to the snow and cold, that would sometimes have them going to school until mid June.

"I swear to you, Vince, it's cold like ten months out of the year. And the snow- ugh! It's on the ground like seven months. The only thing it's good for are the three S's."

"Three S's?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. Sledding, skiing, and snowboarding. The three S's."

"And how many of the three do you do?" Vince inquired.

Mazzy shrugged. "All of 'em."

Their food arrived and Mazzy watched Vince carefully, as she put a fork full of chicken into her mouth.

Vince was very aware of Mazzy's eyes on him, waiting for a reaction. _How hot can this be?_ Vince asked himself, running a forkful of food around in the sauce that was provided, before putting it in his mouth.

"That wasn't so bad," Vince told Mazzy, tho he was sure, he was starting to sweat. Mazzy had been right, it was a different kind of hot from the American, Cuban, or Mexican spices he was used to, but he couldn't let her win, let her see how right she'd been. He casually took a bite from a left over spring roll, hoping to put an end to the fire in his mouth.

"Not so bad huh?" Mazzy asked with a smirk, noting the little beads of perspiration on his forehead.

Vince nodded, "It's good." He took another bite, as if trying to prove it to her. "Wanna bite?"

Mazzy shook her head, "Don't think so."

Vince shrugged, wondering if he'd have any taste buds left after their meal.

Vince began telling her about his sister, and his niece. Mazzy noted that he'd referred to his sister more than once as 'mom', but the fact that he hadn't talked about either of his parents didn't escape her. She had the feeling that it wasn't something he would share in casual conversation like the one they were having.

Vince watched her as she ate. He noticed that when he spoke, she actually listened and seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. She asked questions and he answered, she laughed with him and at his jokes. He felt good, _happy_, he realized that for the first time in years that he was actually happy, and it was due in part, anyway, to Mazzy. The other part, of course, was that he wasn't pursuing Mia as a love interest, and therefore didn't care whether or not she was involved with the buster. He had someone who took the same interest in him as he did her, he made another mental note to do everything in his power not to fuck it up.

When the waitress cleared their table, they ordered dessert, settling on the fried banana's with honey and coconut ice cream. For Vince's poor mouth, the ice cream couldn't get there fast enough.

As soon as their dessert had arrived, Vince took a giant spoonful of the ice cream and shoved it in his mouth and to Mazzy's amusement, promptly groaned as he was hit with a brain freeze.

"Vince, you didn't have to eat it if it was that hot. I'd have shared mine with you."

Vince looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "The way you cleaned that plate?"

Mazzy picked up a slice of the banana, letting some of the honey drip onto the ice cream. "I could've shared, 'sides now I won't be able to eat very much of the dessert." She told him, putting the banana in her mouth, then slowly licking the ice cream and honey from her fingers.

The scoop of ice cream on Vince's spoon nearly fell into his lap as he stared at her. He was able to recover and the ice cream fell back into the dish.

"Keep doin' that and we'll be sittin' here awhile." Vince warned, pointing his spoon at her.

Mazzy giggled, "It's soooo easy to turn you on."

"Only for you," Vince told her, continuing to devour the cold treat.

"Can you even taste that?"

Vince shrugged, doubting his taste buds would recover anytime soon, "It's cold." And that's all he really cared about.


End file.
